Rebirth
by mione62
Summary: Moi Meg Hammond, presque 17 ans, dont la vie jusque là a été un véritable enfer, je vais vivre une véritable renaissance. Je vais vous raconter mon histoire. À l'époque de la relève, plus précisemment celle de Hugo et Lily. Rencontre, secret, trahison et amour sont les maîtres mots de cette histoire.
1. Chapter 1

C'est une fic que je remets au goût du jour! J'ai fais quelques modifications, corrigé quelques passages... Je l'ai écrite i ans donc soyez indulgents!

Dans l'épilogue du tome 7, Harry, Ron et Hermione ont 36 ans. Harry et Ginny ont 3 enfants: James (14 ans, ils l'ont donc eu à 22 ans pour Harry et 21 pour Ginny), Albus (11ans qu'ils ont eu donc à 25 ans pour Harry et 24 pour Ginny) et Lily ( 9 ans qu'ils ont eu à 27 et 26 ans). Ron et Hermione ont deux enfants: Rose ( 11 ans qu'ils ont eu à 25 ans) et Hugo ( 9 ans qu'ils ont eu à 27 ans)

Personnages principaux de cette fic:

Megan Hammond: Jeune fille d'à peine 17 ans, torturée par son passé. Elle s'est enfuie de chez elle, loin de ses parents bourreaux et a vécu quelques temps chez sa meilleure amie et son oncle. Elle est petite (1m63), brune aux cheveux ondulés et aux yeux noirs. À cause de son passé, elle est craintive et à peur de ce que les autres peuvent penser d'elle et découvrir son affreux passé.

Hugo Weasley: Cadet de la famille Weasley, ce jeune homme de 17 ans entre dans sa dernière année à Poudlard avec sa cousine Lily. Il ressemble en tout point à son père: il est roux clair, ses cheveux sont trop long selon sa mère, avec les yeux bleus aux reflets verts, grand (1m95), athlétique (il est attrappeur de son équipe, fierté de son père et de son parrain Harry). Il a une réputation de tombeur (ce qui fait rire son père mais déplait à sa mère) mais il travaille bien à l'école et a de très bon résultats. Il s'entend très bien avec sa soeur mais n'aime pas être le petit dernier de la famille et surtout que sa mère le lui rapelle tout le temps par des surnoms idiots. Avec sa cousine Lily et deux autres de ses camarades, ils sont la fierté de Gryffondors mais de part leur bêtise leur font perdre des points. Le digne fils de son père.

Lily Potter: Petite dernière de la famille Potter, Lily est aussi celle qui a hérité du caractère bout en train, arogant, et charmeur de son grand père paternelle. Avec Hugo elle fait les 400 coups à Poudlard assurant ainsi la relève des Maraudeurs. C'est d'ailleurs elle qui a hérité de la cape et de la carte de son père. Elle est poursuiveuse dans l'équipe de Gryffondor et fait tourner la tête à beaucoup de garçons de son école (au grand dam de son père) mais elle n'a d'yeux que pour Zack Martins qui lui appartient à Serpentard. C'est la seule ayant hérité du physique et du caractère de feu de sa mère: elle est rousse aux cheveux longs et ondulés, les yeux bleus cobaltes et le visage parsemé de tâches de rousseur.

Mary Lindgren: Meilleure amie de Lily, elle fait partie du quatuor d'enfer. Elle est d'origine suédoise de part son père mais sa mère est anglaise. Elle est blonde, grande (1m80) aux yeux bleus, mais elle est amoureuse de Hugo depuis l'année dernière. Elle se sert des garçons pour le rendre jaloux mais aucune de ses tentatives ne marchent. Elle se complait donc dans des relations sans lendemain jusqu'au jour où peut-être Hugo la remarquerait.

Chris Thomas: Chris est le fils cadet de Dean. Il ressemble beaucoup à son père, il est très séduisant. C'est le réservé du groupe. Et c'est celui qui réussit à contenir les trois autres quand ils partent en vrille. Malgré lui il tombe amoureux de Mary pendant sa 5e année. Mais il s'est que la jeune fille aime Hugo alors il s'éfface et ramasse les morceaux quand elle a le coeur brisé.

PROLOGUE: Une nouvelle vie.

BIP BIP BIP! BAM Saloperie de réveil! 9H30. Quelle idée j'ai eu de vouloir me réveiller à cette heure? Ah oui c'est vrai demain c'est la rentré et j'ai encore rien acheté. Désolée je ne me suis pas présentée: Megan Hammond mais vous pouvez m'appeler Meg. Fraîchement majeure, donc fraîchement libérée de mes parents tyraniques. C'est une longue histoire! Et pour cette nouvelle vie, j'ai décidée de revenir en Angleterre, le pays de naissance de mes parents et comme je sais qu'ils n'y reviendront JAMAIS, je viens passer ma dernière année à Poudlard et on verra par la suite. Trève de bavardages, faut que je me prépare, que je prenne mon petit déjeuner et que je file au Chemin de Traverse. Je sais pas pour vous mais je sens que je vais me perdre dans cette ville. C'est immense! Je vais sauter le petit-déjeuner, je mangerai mieux au déjeuner, il doit y avoir de bon restaurants dans ce "Chemin de Traverse"! Bon je reviens, je vais sous la douche et je ne pense pas que nous pouvons tous y entrer!

Me revoilà fraîche et dispo. En route pour mes petits achats scolaires. Après plus d'une heure et demie, je réussis enfin à trouver "Le Chaudron Baveur", apparemment c'est ici que se trouve la porte vers le monde des sorciers, mon monde. Ah oui je vous ai pas dis mais je suis une sorcière, ben oui ça existe que voulez vous. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne suis pas bien méchante comme toutes celles que l'on peut voir à Halloween. Poudlard est une école de sorcelerie et le Chemin de Traverse est la rue commerciale principale que tout bon sorcier connaît à Londres. Mais quand on ne vient pas de Londres c'est un peu contraignant dirons-nous. Bref, j'entre dans ce...C'est quoi au juste cet endroit? Un café, pardon un pub? Une brasserie? Un hotel? Tout ça à la fois peut-être! Ca serait une chance pour moi j'y passerais la nuit comme ça. Donc j'entre. C'est, comment dirais-je? Typiquement anglais côté sorcier. Je ferais mieu de me renseigner pour savoir où est le passage.

"-Excusez moi Monsieur...Tom! Je ne suis pas d'ici et je cherche le passage pour aller au Chemin de Traverse. Pourriez-vous me l'indiquer s'il vous plaît?

-Biensur, c'est derrière la porte dans la petite cour.

-et comment je fais pour le passer?

-De nombreux étudiants y vont après le déjeuner donc je vous propose de vous asseoir et de manger un peu avant."

En effet mon estomac se met à faire un bruit monstre, comme si un troupeau d'hyppogriphe y battait des sabots. Je m'asseoi donc à une table seule, attendant que ce gentil barman vienne prendre ma commande.

A ma droite, une famille mange en riant du petit dernier, qui apparemment mange tout juste seul, et qui en met autant sur lui que dans sa bouche. A ma gauche j'entend rire bruyamment. Ces Anglais n'ont vraiment aucune gène. Je tourne donc la tête et vois un groupe d'étudiants de mon âge. Ils rient, parlent forts et gesticulent dans tout les sens. Il y en a deux roux (en Angleterre ça ne choque personne), l'autre fille est blonde et le deuxième garçon est brun et métisse. Ils ont l'air de bien s'entendre. Les rouquns sont probablement de la même famille, ils ont un air de ressemblance. Le jeune métisse dévore la jolie blonde des yeux. Par Merlin on dirait bien qu'il est accro. Mais apparemment cette jeune femme n'a d'yeux que pour le rouquin. On dirait bien que ce jeune homme soit d'un naturel tombeur vu la façon dont il dévore le groupe de filles qui vient de lui passait devant! Je suis interrompu dans ma contemplation par Tom.

"-Que désirez-vous manger jolie demoiselle?

-Je vais prendre le plat du jour s'il vous plaît et une tarte à la mélasse en dessert. Puis une bière au beurre en guise de boisson. Merci!"

En attendant mon plat je retourne à ma contemplation. Le rouquin semble se disputer avec la rouquine pour je ne sais quelle raison. Ah il pointe un jeune homme du doigt, oh séduisant en plus, si je vois juste, elle en ai amoureuse et le grand frère ne veut pas de cette relation. Par contre là je ne sais pourquoi. OUPS prise en flagrant délit je détourne bien vite la tête mais je sens le regard bleu de ce rouqin sur moi. Tu peux toujours rêver mon coco je ne me retournerai pas. Mon déjeuner arrive enfin. Ca sent bon, huuummm je vais me régaler. Contrairement à ce que vous pouvez croire, j'ai été habituée à la nourriture anglaise dès mon plus jeune âge, donc les plats anglais ne me dérangent aucunement. Je suis bien tentée de regarder à ma gauche mais je sen encore de temps à autre le regard furtif de notre petit rouquin. Enfin petit, ça métonnerai il m'a l'air d'être assez grand.

Bon j'ai fini de manger mais pour l'instant personne ne se dirige vers la porte, qu'est ce qu'ils attendent, le dégèle?! Ah ben voilà, la petite famille à l'air de bouger un peu, je vais les suivre et leur demander gentiment.

"-Excusez moi, je suis nouvelle en Angleterre et je ne sais pas comment actionner la porte pour aller sur le Chemin de Traverse. Pourriez-vous me montrer s'il vous plaît?

-Bien évidemment, suivez-nous. Me répond le papa."

Evidemment bête et disciplinée je les suis. Un mur de brique se trouve devant nous. Le père de famille me dit de toucher cinq briques avec ma baguette, il me montre lesquelles. Comment je vais faire pour m'en rapeller moi la prochaine fois? Au pire je redemenderais. Je les remercie une fois le mur passait. Et en route pour l'aventure!

Il y a énormément de monde dans cette rue. C'est extraordinaire! Un univers incroyable où régne la magie la plus totale et un mélange culturel étonnant. Finalement je vais me plaire ici je le sens bien!

Bon d'abord je dois aller m'ouvrir un coffre à Gringotts. Ca ne me plaît pas beaucoup de me balader avec mon argent dans les rues voir même dans l'école. Je l'ai gagné cet argent c'est pas pour le perdre! Vous vous doutez bien qu'en ayant quitté mes parents, Ils m'ont totalement d'hésérité mais finalement je n'en veux pas de cet argent. On dit que l'argent n'a pas d'odeur, mais celui là ne sens pas très bon.

Gringotts est assez facile à trouver, un grand batiment blanc pas très droit ne passe pas inaperçu! J'entre dans son grand batîment et oh étonnement, je m'aperçois que se sont des gobelins qui font office de banquiers. Rien d'étonnant finalement compte tenu de leur amour pour les choses précieuses.

"-Bonjour! J'aimerai ouvrir un coffre, je suis nouvelle dans ce pays et j'ai besoin d'une banque pour déposer mon argent!

Le gobelin me regarde bizarrement. Ses petits yeux persants me sondent et finalement il me répond.

-Avez vous les papiers nécéssaires me prouvant votre majorité... Et il m'énumère ce dont il a besoin. Evidemment j'avais tout prévu donc je lui tends ce qu'il veut et il commence à les identifier.

Après plusieures minutes très longues, très, très longues, il me tend une clé.

-Vous voilà propriétaire du coffre 798. Veuillez suivre mon collègue, il va vous y conduire pour que vous y déposiez vos biens. Au revoir.

-Au revoir. Merci."

Allez salut! Wouah, j'ai jamais vu moins aimable que lui! Je suis donc un autre gobelin, soit dit-en passant ils se ressembleent tous un peu quand même, nous montons dans une sorte de wagon de mine et c'est parti! Vous voyez les montagnes russes? Ben voilà c'était ça! Moi qui n'aime pas ça, j'ai était servie! Enfin nous arrivons à mon coffre! J'y dépose mes biens et nous revoilà partis pour les montagnes russes.

Bon ça c'est fait! Maintenant mes livres, et le reste.

Voilà j'ai tout ce qu'il me faut, ça sera envoyé à l'école demain. Il est 17h30, je décide donc de flaner un peu. Je passe devant le magasin de Quiddish et tombe sur le dernier balai sorti: Le Furtif 800. C'est pas moi qui est inventé le nom me regardez pas comme ça! 300 Galions. C'est à ce moment précis que je maudis mes parents de m'avoir privé de mon héritage. Je suis donc en pleine contemplation de cet objet de désir quand un importun me fonce dedans. Mais quelle surprise! Notre rouquin préféré!

"-Tu peux pas faire attention!

-C'est toi qui me fonce dessus et c'est moi qui dois faire attention! T ne manque pas de culot!

-C'est qu'elle mordrait ma parole! Tu es la fille du Chaudron Baveur?

-Oui et?

-Et rien. Si juste pour savoir, pourquoi tu nous regardais tout à l'heure?

-Tu était tellement bruyant que la moitié du pub te regardait!

-Oh mais tu as de la répartie, j'aime beaucoup ça! Hugo Weasley pour vous servir! Et toi tu es...?

-Ne t'excuse surtout pas pour m'avoir foncé dessus!

-S'il n'y a que ça. Excuse moi Mademoiselle...

-Appelle moi comme tu veux.

-Rebelle et mystérieuse! De mieux en mieux! À bientôt Princesse!

-Princesse? Je vois que j'ai affaire à un Beau parleur. Don Juan ne serait pas un de tes ancêtres?

-Appelle moi Don Juan et tu seras mon Elvire! "Comment il sait ça lui?"

-Non merci, je ne suis pas encore bonne pour le couvent! A bientôt donc Don Juan. Dis-je en partant.

-Au revoir Elvire! Je te sortirais de se couvent de solitude qui t'enveloppe!"

Cette remarque fit naître un petit rictus sur le coin de mes lèvres. La solitude était mon quotidien depuis plusieurs mois mais après tout c'était vraiment le début d'une nouvelle vie.


	2. Chapitre 2: Une rentrée très spéciale

CHAPITRE 1: Une rentrée très spéciale.

Après une nuit assez perturbée, et bien oui rentrer dans une école où on ne connait personne et dont je ne sais rien, les rêves et cauchemars vont bon train. Je disais donc, après une nuit perturbée, je vérifie une dernière fois ma malle: parfaite. Il est 9h30, j'ai une heure et demie pour me rendre à King's cross pour prendre le Poudlard express. Quai 9 3/4! Il n'y a que dans le monde des sorciers qu'on voit ça! Je ne sais pas comment ils font chez les Anglais, mais en France, on nous avait appris une formule faisant apparaître un portail sur le monde magique. J'appréhende un peu, cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas était nerveuse à ce point. Vous êtes vous déjà senti dans une situation où même si vous avez de quoi être heureuse, vous n'arrivez pas à vous retirer de la tête que vos problèmes ne sont pas finis? Et bien c'est ce que je ressens en ce moment. Je suis une poissarde de par ma naissance, je n'ai jamais vraiment eu de chance mais je ne suis pas du genre à m'apitoyer sur mon sort alors je vais de l'avant. Je suis nerveuse et je n'aime pas ça du tout.

Je dois y aller maintenant, le temps que je trouve la gare et que je trouve le moyen de passer dans le monde magique, ça va me prendre un bout de temps.

Il est 10h30 et je suis entre le quai 9 et 10, que faire maintenant? Les autres étudiants sont surement déjà passés, je vais rater le train, je vais être obligé de transplaner dans ce village de Pré-au-lard mais comme ce village est trop loin, je vais devoir prendre la poudre de cheminette beurk! Je suis dans la mouise la plus totale! Non arrêtez de dire que je suis défaitiste ce n'est pas vrai. Bon peut-être un peu.

-Tu n'as pas oublié ton balai pour le Quiddish fils!

-Non voyons pa'!

Balai+Quiddish=sorciers! Bingo! DES ROUQUINS! Youpi! Avec un peu de chance c'est Don Juan! Et bien oui c'est lui, merci Merlin! Il ressemble beaucoup à son père. Aussi grand, aussi roux, aussi migno... Qu'est ce que je dis moi! Pfff! Il m'a vu, quelle chance!

"-Tiens, Elvire très chère ravie de te revoir!

-Moi de même!

-Hugo tu nous présentes ton amie? Il me semble ne l'avoir jamais vu! Dis Mme Don Juan en me souriant gentiment.

-Et bien maman, je ne connais pas son nom, elle est nouvelle et mystérieuse! Sa mère sourit, je vais finalement devoir faire tomber le voile.

-Megan Hammond Madame.

-Enchantée Megan, je suis Hermione Weasley et voici mon mari Ronald Weasley.

-J'ai beaucoup entendu parler de vous, j'ai étudié la guerre à Beauxbâtons

-Tu viens de France? Tu n'en a pas l'accent!

-Oui mes parents sont d'origine anglaise. Mais je ne les connais pas beaucoup. "Terrain glissant on change de sujet!"

-Tu vis seule? Ca ne doit pas être toujours facile.

-Non mais ça va je survis.

-Je ne voudrais pas vous importuner charmante demoiselle mais vous allez rater le train.

-J'aimerais bien que vous me disiez comment passer car je n'en sais rien du tout!

- Donne-moi la main et cour avec moi.

-Il suffit que tu me le dises, je ne suis pas demeurée, je vais m'en sortir!

-On se calme tigresse je ne voulais que t'aider moi! Tu cours et tu fonces dans le mur, c'est tout!

-Tu te moques de moi?

-Et bien je dis au revoir à mes parents et j'y vais, t'auras qu'à me suivre.

-OK

-Bon mam', pa', faut qu'on y aille.

-Au revoir mon bébé, sois sage et ne brise pas trop de cœur!

-MAM'! Arrête ça, je suis plus un bébé! Dit notre Don Juan en enlevant la main de sa mère de ses cheveux tout gêné devant moi.

- Hermione, laisse-le un peu! On se revoit à Noël fils, et donne tout au Quiddish, laisse pas les Serpentards gagner et empêche ta cousine d'approcher ce Zack!

-T'inquiète Pa', Harry m'a fait la même recommandation!

-Allez-y les enfants vous allez rater le train. Et écrit moi quand même un peu mon chéri! Je t'aime.

-Mam´! Moi aussi! L'entends je dire tout de même à sa mère.

Je regarde alors Hugo courir avec son chariot devant lui, droit dans le mur et...disparaître. Si je n'avais jamais vu le monde magique avant je serais surprise. Je mets donc mon chariot devant moi et je cours pour foncer dans le mur et attérir de l'autre côté. Un grand train rouge nous attend, crachant sa fumée, grondant et majestueux.

"-Et Rêvasse pas trop! Il ne va pas nous attendre!

-Au ça va, fait pas le mec blasé! Je l'avais jamais vu avant j'ai bien le droit de regarder!

-Ca promet cette année avec toi! Salut Oncle Harry! Ginny n'est pas là?!

-Non elle avait du travail en retard! Dépêche toi de rejoindre les autres t'as encore 5 minutes!

-Embrasse Ginny pour moi! Avec un peu de chance tu rattrapes mes parents.

-Ok bye les jeunes! Et fait gaffe au venin!

-T'inquiète tonton!"

Qu'est ce qu'ils ont tous avec ses Serpentards? Et c'est quoi ça Serpentard?

-C'était Harry Potter?

-Oui en personne et c'est mon oncle!

-Tu en as de la chance d'avoir une famille comme la tienne. "Ne te lamente pas il va poser des questions!" Au fait c'est quoi Serpentard?

-C'est une des maisons de Poudlard et pas la meilleure! Moi je suis à Gryffondor, tout les Weasley et Potter sont à Gryffondor depuis des générations! C'est la meilleure maison.

-C'est parce que tu y es! Et si moi je suis à Serpentard?

-Ca sera la fin de notre belle amitié ma belle!

-Amitié? On s'est vu deux fois en comptant aujourd'hui! Connaissance serait le mot plus approprié.

-Tu me fends le coeur Princesse! Après tout ce que j'ai fait pour toi!

Je m'esclaffe, il ne manque pas de répartie!

-Qu'elles sont les autres maisons?

-Serdaigle et Pouffsoufle.

-OK.

-Tu verras ça à Poudlard, c'est le Choixpeau qui choisi ta maison, il t'explique tout dans une chanson au début.

-Vous êtes vraiment bizarres vous les Anglais!

-On dit la même chose des Français! Où est-ce qu'ils se sont mis? Ah les voilà!"

Nous rentrons donc dans le compartiment, à vrai dire, je ne sais même pas pourquoi je l'ai suivi, ça s'est fait tout seul. Il y a les trois autres du "Chaudron Baveur", d'ailleurs la blonde me fusille. Suffit voyons, je ne vais pas te le piquer, je ne suis pas Elvire sur le tableau de chasse de Don Juan! Je crois que ça ne va pas être facile avec elle.

"-Il était temps je te voyais pas j'ai eu peur que tu rates le train! Lui dis la rouquine.

-Relax Lily! Je vous présente Megan Hammond, elle vient de France donc elle était un peu perdue et ma mère lui a parlé.

-Ca explique tout! Enchantée je suis Lily Potter sa cousine!

-Un plaisir de te rencontrer.

-Moi c'est Chris Thomas, accessoirement meilleur ami de ce Don Juan!

-J'avais cru remarqué! Dis-je en lui lançant un regard énigmatique.

-Moi c'est Mary Lindgren.

-Ma meilleure amie! Dis Lily en la regardant. Je vois que tu en ai fière!

-Désolée quand je ne connaît pas je ne m'éternise pas!"

Vous ne trouvez pas qu'il fait froid d'un coup?! Je crois que le courant d'air était pour moi. En tout cas tout le monde semble gêné, moi en tout cas j'ai l'impression d'être de trop. Don Juan m'invite à m'asseoir entre lui et Chris, ce que je fais expressément.

Nous voilà proche de Poudlard. Vous voulez savoir si le voyage c'est bien passé?! Dans l'ensemble oui, Mary ne me parlait pas mais les autres ont été sympas. Bon d'accord je me suis un peu disputé avec Don Juan! Qu'est ce que vous diriez si on vous traité de tricheuse? Bon d'accord c'est puéril de se disputer pour ça mais Monsieur est mauvais joueur et sous-prétexte que c'est son père, selon lui champion d'échec, qui l'a appris à jouer et que moi, petite française vient de le battre, c'est moi la tricheuse et qu'il aurait dû gagner! Il était temps que quelqu'un lui rabatte son clapet! Donc on a refait une partie, Lily et Chris faisaient les arbitres. Qui a gagné selon vous? Votre chère narratrice évidemment. Alors Monsieur a fait la tête pendant une petite vingtaine de minutes. Mary aux anges évidemment, il ne parlait qu'à elle.

Enfin donc les garçons nous laissent pour que nous puissions nous habiller, ils sont encore galants quand même nos petits gars. Donc j'enfile pour la première fois mon uniforme de Poudlard. Sans écusson puisque je ne connais pas encore ma maison. Une fois cela fait, les garçons reviennent habillé dans leurs uniformes de Gryffondor, et bon faut bien l'avouer, Chris et Hugo sont vraiment beaux dans leur uniformes.

"-Ca va, pas trop nerveuse? C'est Don Juan qui m'adresse la parole à nouveau.

-Tiens tu as retrouvé ta voix! Et non je ne suis pas trop nerveuse.

-A d'autre Princesse! On a tous était nerveux ou nerveuse à notre répartition.

-En même temps nous étions quand même impatients d'aller retrouver nos frères et sœurs à Gryffondor et de faire nos preuves à notre tour! Me dit Lily.

-Oui mais étant donné qu'elle ne connaît que nous, elle doit être quand même nerveuse. Rétorque Hugo.

-Oui c'est sur que maintenant qu'elle connaît ton caractère de cochon, elle va vouloir aller à Serpentard!

-Heu d'après ce que j'en ai entendu vaut mieux que j'évite cette maison. Dis-je pour calmer les esprits.

-Oh tu sais, ce n'est pas si mal Serpentard. Me dit Mary comme pour me pousser a aimé cette maison.

-Maria comment oses-tu dire ça? Dis Hugo Choqué."

Du coup Mary a boudé dans son coin jusque la fin du trajet. Il va falloir que je lui parle à celle là, elle a l'air gentille vous ne trouvez pas? Bon d'accord c'est vrai que depuis que je la connais elle n'a pas fait preuve de gentillesse. Mais au fond qui sait, je vais lui parler tout à l'heure.

Le train s'arrête doucement, "vous pouvez détacher vos ceintures, nous sommes arrivés à destination. Bienvenue à Poudlard, le château des merveilles". Non ce n'est pas la voix d'une hôtesse qui vient de dire ça, c'est juste mon petit cerveau qui s'éclate tout seul! Et maintenant, je fais quoi moi?

"-Bon Elvire je vais demander à Junior si tu prends les barques ou si tu montes en calèche avec nous.

-Cesse de m'appeler Elvire! C'est qui Junior?

-Le fils de Hagrid, il a prit la relève de son père i ans. Il en a 25 aujourd'hui mais sa condition de demi géant le fait paraître plus vieux. Me dit Chris.

- DEMI-GEANT! Wouahhhh! Il n'y...

-...a que les Anglais pour faire ça? Je commence à te connaître Princesse!

-Oublie le princesse aussi! Et je n'allais pas dire ça!

-Menteuse! Ton nez s'allonge Pinocchio!

-Comment tu fais pour connaître les classiques moldus toi?

-Ma mère est moldus ma belle, si tu as étudié la guerre tu devrais le savoir!

-Tu oublies qu'en France, on ne s'attarde pas sur les détails sauf si les Français en font partis. Ils sont très chauvins ces Français.

-Mouais! Salut Junior!

-Salut les jeunes! Les vacances ce sont bien passées? Leur répond un homme gigantesque, avec les cheveux courts et hirsutes. C'est impressionnant quand même!

-Oui ça a été. Dis on a la nouvelle avec nous, tu as des instructions pour elle?

-Heu oui, elle monte en barque avec moi et les premières années.

-OK! Donc nous on te laisse là avec Junior, tu n'as qu'à le suivre. Et toi Junior fait attention à elle, c'est une futur Gryffondor je le sens."

Le demi géant s'approche de son oreille et lui murmure quelque chose que je n'entends pas mais qui fait sourire Don Juan. J'aimerais savoir ce qu'il lui a dit quand même. Enfin bref, ils s'en vont, Lily me fait un petit signe de la main et moi je suis Junior. Il a l'air gentil, il a les yeux rieurs. Nous allons chercher les premières années qui sont impressionnées par cet homme devant eux. Je les comprends, ils sont encore plus petits que moi, je ne suis déjà pas bien grande, ça doit leur faire bizarre de voir un homme faire 5 fois voir 6 fois leur taille. Vous imagineriez vous rencontrer un homme qui doit faire dans les 4 mètres voir 5 même?! J'aimerais bien voir votre tête dans ce cas de figure!

Comment une barque aussi petite peut-elle supporter son poids? Heureusement que nous sommes des sorciers, sinon je ne monterai pas avec lui. Il m'invite donc à monter dans sa barque, j'ai l'impression d'avoir un traitement de faveur, c'est étrange moi qui n'en ai jamais eu. Il me regarde et me souri gentiment.

"-J'ai dit que je ferai attention à toi, Hugo me tuerait si je te laissais tomber dans le lac. Le calamart géant n'est pas bien méchant mais les strangulots et autres sangsues sont beaucoup moins cordiaux.

-Un CALAMART GEANT? Il doit être très profond ce lac!

-C'est le plus profond d'Ecosse, plus grand que le Lock Ness. Nessie est un peu à l'étroit dans son lac. Notre calamart à de la place, et le peuple du lac aussi.

-C'est cool ça!

-Si on veut, ils ne sont pas commodes tu sais! Vaut mieux pas y tomber la nuit ou en hiver.

-Pourquoi?

-Ils n'hibernent pas en Hiver ils aiment être entre deux eaux car ils aiment le froid donc tu ne les verra pas en été car ils restent dans le fond où il fait plus frais et la journée il y a trop d'étudiants pour eux.

-Je comprends. Merci du conseil."

Le château est magnifique tout illuminé dans la nuit. C'est...c'est magique! On en a plein les mirettes! Ma nervosité augmente de plus en plus et la boule d'angoisse dans mon estomac prend toute la place et me donne l'impression d'être aussi lourde que Junior. J'espère qu'il n'y a eu aucun problème avec mes affaires. Il ne manquerait plus que ça que je n'ai plus rien à me mettre. Nous passons donc la grande porte d'entrée et pénétrons dans le Hall. Même à Beauxbâtons ce n'est pas aussi gigantesque. Toutes petites filles pénétrant ici pourraient retomber dans ses rêves de Princesse. Je vois d'ailleurs les regards pétillants de ces petites filles de 11 ans, leurs yeux brillent d'émotions, elles sont impressionnées et leurs rêves de grand château reviennent à la surface. Elles gloussent et chuchottent entre elle. On commence d'ailleurs a apercevoir des petits groupes se former. Les pauvres ne seront peut-être pas dans la même maison. Oh Merlin l'angoisse revient, elle peut ne pas me lâcher celle-là?! Et si je n'étais pas à Gryffondor? Je ne veux pas me retrouver dans une maison où je ne connais personne moi! Respire ma fille respire, il n'y a pas de raison que tu ne sois pas à Gryffondor. Au fait c'est quoi les qualités pour être à Gryffondor? S'il faut ressembler à Don Juan dans ce cas je n'y serai pas! Non je ne suis pas prétencieuse et arrogante! Mais je ne pense pas non plus être mauvaise au point d'être à Serpentard. Junior me ramène à la réalité en m'appelant près de lui.

"-Tu vas y aller seule avant. La porte va s'ouvrir et tu devras alors passer devant les élèves et rejoindre la directrice qui sera à côté du Choixpeau. OK.

-Heu oui d'accord!"

Ca y est là c'est la panique totale! Appelez un médicomage, je vais m'évanouir! Toute seule, je vais devoir avancer toute seule devant tout le monde! Moi qui ai toujours détesté la solitude, je suis servie!

Merlin la porte s'ouvre. Aller respire, la tête haute et avance. Voilà un pied devant l'autre c'est comme ça que cela fonctionne. Heureusement mon cerveau ne me lâche pas! Mes jambes sont en coton, je ne les sens plus. J'essaie de repéré Don Juan et Lily, ben oui des roux c'est voyant quand même. Bingo ils sont là! Lily me fait un sourire d'encouragement et Hugo un signe de main. Je leur souri en retour. Etrangement je me sens un peu mieux. Mais j'entends des chuchotements me rendant à nouveau nerveuse. J'arrive à destination, la directrice est vieille et paraît sévère mais à la fois gentille.

"-Bonjour! Dis-je toute timide, ce qui ne me ressemble pas.

-Bonjour Miss Hammond. Veuillez prendre place sur le tabouret. Je vais placer ce choixpeau sur votre tête et il décidera dans quelle maison vous irez. N'ayez crainte ça va bien se passer.

-Il ne chante pas? Evidemment pour ne pas me ridiculiser je le demande doucement.

-Pas encore mais pour les premières années oui.

-Ah d'accord."

Je m'assois donc sur ce petit tabouret. Petit est un adjectif qui convient, il est parfaitement adapté pour des enfants de 11 ans. Et elle me place le fameux Choixpeau.

"-Bonjour Miss! Je sursaute, MERLIN il parle! Je vois beaucoup de potentiel sous votre tête, vous êtes intelligente et studieuse, peut-être Serdaigle. Non vous n'êtes pas assez studieuse pour ça. Je vois beaucoup de courage et vous avez surmonté beaucoup d'épreuves. Ce qui fait de vous une forte tête. Une lionne dans l'âme! GRYFFONDOR!"

OUF! Je suis soulagée et ça doit se voir, je souris de toutes mes dents. La table des Gryffondor m'applaudit fortement et je rejoins mon nouveau groupe d'ami. Une place se trouve entre Lily et Mary. Je passe devant cette dernière et BAM! Me voilà étalée au sol. Oubliez ce que je vous ai dit sur le fait qu'elle était gentille. C'est une garce elle m'a fait un croche-pied. Toute la table et nos voisins rient Lily m'aide à me lever et je m'asseoi tranquillement à table sans oublier de jeter un regard féroce à Miss-J'ai-fait-de-toi-ma-bête-noire.

"-Ca va Princesse rien de cassé? "Tien dans les dents Rantanplan tu l'as fait s'intéresser à moi!"

-Non ça va juste mal à la cheville mais rien de bien grave.

-Au cas où tu aurais mal quelque part, je suis un très bon masseur.

-Un beau baratineur aussi Don Juan.

-Bon, arrêté de vous chamailler voilà les premières années. Nous dit Chris."

Les premières années terrorisées maintenant avance docilement vers le fond de la salle. Et le Choixpeau entame sa chanson. Mais finalement je ne l'écoute plus car je remarque que ma voisine regarde intensément à l'opposé de la salle. J'essaie de voir ce qu'elle regarde. Ce n'est pas simple à cette distance mais elle apparemment n'en rate pas une miette. Ah ça y est je sais! Le beau brun de la dernière fois. Et à première vue c'est un Serpentard. Ouille!

"-Tu sais que si tu continues à le regarder comme ça, il va fondre?!

-Il es trop craquant! Me dit-elle à voix basse. Mais ne le répète pas à Hugo sinon il me renie!

-D'où vient la rivalité entre Gryffondor et Serpentard?

-Elle a toujours était présente. Ca vient du temps des fondateurs de Poudlard. Salazard Serpentard a trahi les autres et il en avait plus particulièrement à Godric Gryffondor. Et c'est resté. Depuis la nuit des temps la maison Serpentard n'abrite que des mangemorts. Mon père et le père de Hugo avait pour pire enemi Drago Malfoy et aussi beaucoup d'autres Serpentard qui étaient des mangemorts et contre qui ils ont dû se battre pendant la guerre. On croyait qu'après la guerre ça se serait tassé mais non, la rivalité est toujours là, moins dangereuse mais présente quand même.

-Donc ton idylle avec le beau brun ténébreux tombe à l'eau! C'est dommage, vous iriez bien ensemble.

-Il suffit juste de convaincre mon cousin surprotecteur qu'il n'a rien de maléfique.

-On finira bien par y arriver.

-Qu'est ce que vous manigancez vous deux? Nous demande suspicieusement le cousin surprotecteur.

-Je demandais gentiment à ta cousine de me faire un topo des plus beaux mecs de cette école. Et donc elle me les a gentiment montrés.

-J'était dedans au moins?!

-Au regret de devoir briser ton petit coeur de Don Juan mais non!

-Pffff! Fit-il donc en retournant à la fin de la répartition.

-L'aurais-je vexé? "

Lily et moi rions ensemble. Notre petite conversation nous a épargné la répartition et nous pouvons remarquer beaucoup de têtes nouvelles. La directrice nous souhaite un bon appétit et les plats font apparition sur la table.

"-Vous avez vu, Mme Applewhite n'est pas là! Nous fait remarquer Chris.

-C'est qui Mme Applewhite? Ben vous êtes drôle je le sais pas moi!

- La professeur de Défense contre les forces du mal.

-Vous croyez qu'on va en avoir un autre? Intervient Mary.

-Peut-être, on verra bien à la fin du repas. Ca serait dommage elle était cool!

- Surtout mignonne, ce n'est pas ça que tu voulais dire cousin adoré?!

-C'est une prof et mariée qui plus est!

-Genre c'est ça qui t'en empêcherais! Intervient Chris.

-Ben oui, un anneau ça repousse!

-Et pas un petit copain?

-Non, tant qu'il n'y a pas d'anneau c'est tout bénéf!

-C'est pittoyable!

-Jalouse Princesse?

- Laisse-moi rire! C'est juste que piquer les copains ou copines des autres c'est dégueulasse!

-Ca sent le vécu! Lance ma meilleure amie Mary.

-Oui parfaitement. Mon ex-meilleure amie m'a emprunté mon ex pour quelques nuits dans le mois. Et je peux vous dire que c'est blessant et qu'on pense pendant longtemps que c'est de notre faute si on n'a pas su garder celui ou celle qu'on aime.

-Si tu as joué la sainte nitouche, oui c'est ta faute, il a préféré aller voir chez la voisine si le gazon était plus vert.

-Mary arrête ça ce n'est pas sympa! Rétorque Lily.

- Laisse Lily ce n'est pas grave, je vais répondre à ça. J'ai donné à mon ex tout ce que je pouvais lui donner, mon amour, ma vie entière. Lui et mon amie étaient les deux seules personnes qui comptaient le plus pour moi. Je le connaissais depuis mes 13 ans et quand on a eu 15 ans on a commencé à sortir ensemble. Pendant un an et demi j'ai vécu chez ma meilleure amie qui vivait chez son oncle moldu et toujours en déplacement. Un jour je suis rentrée plus tôt que prévu de où je travaillais et je les ai trouvé dormant dans son lit à elle. Mon monde s'est écroulé et j'étais à 3 jours de ma majorité. Je les ai laissés en plan et je suis partie pleurant toutes les larmes que je pouvais. Je me suis pris une chambre dans un hôtel vraiment pas top, c'était mieux que les ponts, et j'ai continué à travailler en mettant le plus d'argent de côté possible pour venir jusqu'ici et survivre dans la jungle Londonienne. Depuis cette journée je me suis demandée je ne sais combien de fois pourquoi ils m'avaient fait ça tout les deux. Peut-être que je ne suffisais plus à mon ex, peut-être qu'il voulait essayer d'autres choses, avoir d'autres aventures, voir si le gazon était plus vert chez la voisine. Mais le pire c'était POURQUOI ma meilleure amie avait fait ça? Et là je n'avais aucune réponse à fournir, j'ai été les voir avant mon départ pour leur demander des explications. Vincent était reparti chez lui et Cécile était à nouveau libre pour tous les salauds du coin. Elle n'avait pas d'explications censées à me donner juste qu'elle avait envie de lui et lui d'elle, une pulsion comme une autre quoi! Je l'ai giflé et je suis partie. Donc peut-être que pour toi je suis une sainte nitouche mais je préfère l'être et garder un peu de dignité.

Ce fut sur mon petit discours sur ma vie passée que la directrice demande notre attention. Elle ne se demande même pas si j'ai fini, quelle impolitesse! Ecoutons ce qu'elle a à dire.

"-Bien maintenant que vos estomac sont bien remplis, j'ai deux nouvelles importante à vous annoncer. Tout d'abord vous avez vu que Mrs Applewhite était absente. Elle attend un heureux événement elle a donc préféré prendre un congé maternité tout de suite. Mais avant de vous présenter son remplaçant, laisser moi vous annoncer l'autre nouvelle. Je suis gravement malade et cela implique une hospitalisation indéterminée, voir même un arrêt complet de travail- Des commentaires se font entendre parmi les élèves.- Silence s'il vous plaît! Donc il me faut un remplaçant, que je vais vous présenter dans quelques secondes. C'est un homme et je suis persuadée qu'il saura faire preuve d'autorité et de rigueur envers vous. Laissez-moi-vous présenter..."


	3. Des débuts prometteurs partie 1

CHAPITRE 2: Des débuts prometteurs.

"- Laissez-moi-vous présenter Monsieur Harry Potter.

-Merde pas ça! Se plaint alors Lily. Je la comprends un peu, avoir son père dans ses pattes pendant toutes l'année scolaire ce n'est pas la joie.

-Cooooool! Discipline et rigueur tu parles, ça va être super cette année!

-Parles pour toi.

-Oh arrête de te plaindre Lilounette, ça aurait pu être pire!

-Tu dis ça parce que ce n'est pas ton père!

-Ca aurait était le mien, ça aurait été encore mieux! Chut maintenant tonton va faire un discours. Sa dernière phrase me fit sourire, on aurait un enfant de 10 ans fier de son oncle.

-Bonsoir à tous! Vous savez ce n'est pas simple pour moi d'être là en tant que directeur étant donné qu'il y a quelques années j'étais à votre place. J'essaierai d'être à la hauteur du Professeur McGonagall et du Professeur Dumbledore et ne croyais pas que parce que moi même j'ai fait les 400 coups dans cette école, je vous laisserai faire la même chose. Les 5e et 7e années ont des examens important à passer et il faut qu'ils étudient comme il se doit. Je réserve néanmoins des occasions qui sauront récompenser leurs efforts. Minerva, je vous souhaite un bon rétablissement et je vous promets de faire de mon mieux.

-Je n'en doute pas Harry, je n'en doute pas. Je vous laisse annoncer le nouveau professeur.

-Avec plaisir. Ca va lui faire plaisir tien que ce soit moi qui l'annonce-Hugo souri doucement en regardant Lily, il doit savoir qui est derrière cette porte et je pense avoir ma petite idée aussi-Je ne ferais aucun grand discours pour le présenter, il n'aime pas ça. Votre nouveau professeur de défense contre les forces du mal est Monsieur Ronald Weasley.

Et encore un tonnerre d'applaudissement, Hugo est levé et siffle, applaudi, il est fier de son père ça se voit. Et celui-ci lui fait signe. Don Juan tient vraiment de lui. En tout cas il est heureux que son père soit là et Lily semble l'être aussi.

"-Merci Harry d'avoir venter mes mérites. Je savais que j'étais un héros pour toi! Salut les jeunes, alors ça tombe sur vous, le meilleur prof depuis le Professeur Lupin sera le votre pendant toute une année voir plus si affinités biensur.

-On se demande pas de qui tu tiens ta modestie!

-Ben quoi les Weasley sont les meilleurs!"

J'ai rarement vu dans ma vie des enfants aussi fiers de leurs racines familiales. Mr Potter invite les Préfets en chef de montrer aux premières années leur dortoir. Moi je reste avec les autres qui attendent le départ de tout le monde pour parler à leur père. Quand on a en professeur et directeur des survivants de la guerre, on se sent soudain en sécurité. Chris, Mary et moi restons un peu en retrait le temps que nos amis puissent s'expliquer avec leurs parents. Lily est fâcher contre son père de ne lui avoir rien dit, il la laisse crier, il semble avoir l'habitude. Hugo lui tape dans la main de son père et rit de bon cœur avec lui. Une fois les retrouvailles effectuées, ils nous font signe d'approcher.

"-Toi je t'ai vu sur le quai de la gare il me semble. Me dit Mr Weasley.

-Oui en effet!

-Tu as plu de suite à ma femme. Je suppose que tu es à Gryffondor!

-Oui, j'ai eu peur de me retrouver ailleurs.

-Le pire aurait été chez les serpents.

-Ron arrête ce n'est pas comme à notre époque. Et il va falloir faire en sorte de ne pas les défavoriser!

-Des serpents restent des serpents Harry. S'ils sont choisis dans cette maison c'est qu'ils sont mesquins et vils. Et puis ne me dit pas le contraire, ton poil de Gryffondor s'hérisse quand un serpent s'approche trop prés de ta fille.

-C'est bon tu as gagné mais c'est parce que j'en garde de très mauvais souvenir. Mais n'oublie pas, impartialité!

-Je ne comprends pas Ron pourquoi ta fille est fiancée à Scorpius Malfoy alors que tu détestes les Serpentard. S'exclama Lily.

-Scorpius était à Serdaigle ma très chère et tendre filleule, c'est son père qui était à Serpentard, et à ce que je sache ce n'est pas moi qui s'apprête à épouser Malfoy, mais ma fille qui épouse son fils. Et le mariage n'est pas encore prononcé, elle peut encore se rétracter. Mais il est charmant ce garçon.

-Tu es de mauvaise foi Ron tu le sais ça?!

-Tu me répètes ça depuis des années Harry. Hermione aussi d'ailleurs.

-Bon les jeunes vous feriez bien d'aller vous coucher. Les cours commencent demain après midi. Meg tu es dans le dortoir de Lily et Mary?

-Je pense oui, en fait je ne sais pas. C'est vrai les filles j'en sais rien moi!

-L'année dernière Dona est reparti aux USA avec ses parents donc à mon avis tu vas la remplacer- Tien donc Cruella est rentre ses griffes, elle veut surement paraître gentille devant beau papa!

-C'est gentil Mary!"

Don Juan et Lily disent bonne nuit à leur pères et direction les dortoirs. Il est temps car je fatigue. Je crois que je vais m'écrouler une fois dans mon lit et dormir comme une marmotte. Vous ne vous rendez pas compte vous ce que c'est une rentrée sorcière. C'est épuisant physiquement et aussi moralement. Je crois que quelqu'un me parle.

"-Ouhouh Meg! T'es pas encore dans ton lit! Me dit Don Juan comme si j'étais une enfant.

-Je réfléchissais, oui ça m'arrive! Qu'y a t-il?

-Lève les yeux."

Je m'exécute et ce que je vois est stupéfiant. Des escaliers qui bougent. Ca fait peur quand même, imaginez vous prendre un escalier et vous retrouver je ne sais où. Ca va forcément m'arriver, je suis tellement maladroite. Je vais me perdre dans cette immensité.

"-Je vais finir par me perdre un jour!

-Ne t'inquiète pas, on va te faire part d'un petit secret qu'en on sera dans la salle commune. Allons-y!"

Je vois que je suis bien accepté dans leur petit groupe, à part Mary qui me déteste, mais ce n'est pas très important. Faut éviter de s'attacher trop ma vieille, n'oublie pas les souffrances endurées quand tu es trahie! Et dès s'ils apprennent mon terrible secret ils me laisseront.

Me regardez pas comme ça, ça vous arrive jamais de vous parler à vous même? Moi c'est tout le temps donc va falloir vous habituer.

Ca fait un bout de temps qu'on monte, c'est encore loin? Pourquoi ils n'ont pas installé d'ascenseurs? Ah ben non c'est vrai, ce n'est pas des moldus!

"-On a de la chance, ils n'ont pas trop bougé! Lance Chris. Au pire, on t'aurait fait visiter le château!

-On aura toute l'année pour ça. Mais il faudra lui montrer les pièces les plus importantes.

-C'est à dire?-Ben oui je veux savoir moi et tout de suite.

-La salle sur demande, tu passes trois fois devant la porte en pensant à ce que tu veux le plus et la salle est décorée en conséquence. Les cuisines, si tu as un petit creux en dehors des heures de repas. Et la salle de bain des préfets, ça c'est le pied, une baignoire qui ressemble à une piscine avec plein de senteurs différentes, c'est vraiment génial.

-Surtout pour y inviter des filles hein Hugo!

-Je n'ai jamais emmené une fille dans cette salle! C'est mieux de prendre un bain seul!

-Ca m'étonne que t'es jamais emmené de fille là toi!

-Non je te jure c'est vrai, c'est le seul endroit où j'ai jamais emmené quelqu'un. Je pourrais essayer mais j'aime bien être seul dans mon bain. C'est le moment détente et pas autre chose. Changement de sujet, on est arrivé."

C'est la première fois que je vois Don Juan mal à l'aise surtout à propos des filles. Depuis que je le connais il est plutôt du genre à se venter sur le nombre de conquête qu'il a eu. J'aimerais savoir à combien elles s'élèvent. On verra plus tard, je demanderai à Lily. Admirons cette salle commune.

Je risque de me répéter mais WOUAHH! Imaginez, l'intérieur d'un salon dans un chalet: un canapé qui semble confortable, quelques fauteuils et poufs autour, le tout devant une énorme cheminée au feu crépitant, des tables, des bibliothèques, étagères...Le tout donnant un aspect chaleureux grâce aux couleurs bordeaux et or. Voilà ce que j'ai devant les yeux.

Mais pourquoi ils me poussent tous? Ah oui peut-être parce que je bloque l'entrée! C'était quoi le mot de passe au fait! A rêvasser comme je le fait, j'en oublie d'écouter le plus important.

"-C'était quoi le mot de passe?

-Fumseck. Encore en train de penser à moi princesse?

-Dans tes rêves Don Juan!-C'était peut-être un peu vrai mais on ne va pas lui avouer non plus! -C'est magnifique!

-Oui Nous avons la plus belle décoration! Dis fièrement Chris.

-De ce côté c'est les dortoirs des filles et de l'autre celui des gars. Ils n'ont pas le droit de monter dans nos dortoir mais nous oui dans les leurs.

-Ca fait quoi s'ils montent?

-Effet toboggan avec arrêt brutal!

-On dirait que tu en as l'habitude!-Ce qui me fait bien rire tiens, je l'imagine assez bien se relevé en se frottant le popotin.

-Non moi je passe par la fenêtre! Mais j'ai quand même pris les escaliers une fois ça m'a servit de leçon!

-Bon allez on ferait bien de regagner nos lit douillets! Bonne nuit les filles!

-Bonne nuit Chris!-Toutes synchro ce n'est pas merveilleux!

-Bonne nuit cousine!-Il lui fait un bisou au front- Bonne nuit Mary! - Idem pour le bisou - Et bonne nuit princesse! - Moi j'ai le droit à la joue, et pourquoi pas le front? - Rêve pas trop de moi surtout - C'est pour ça, mais les messes basses ne plaisent pas à Mary qui disparaît furax derrière la porte.

-C'est toi qui rêve là!

-Je vais bien dormir alors si tu hantes mes rêves!

-Garde tes belles paroles pour tes conquêtes, ça ne prend pas avec moi! Bonne nuit Don Juan!"

Et je disparais dans les escaliers. Ce petit jeu m'amuse mais il faut faire attention à ne pas aller trop loin. Déjà Mary est amoureuse de lui et lui est un coureur de jupons, non mon expression n'est pas trop vieille et le qualifie parfaitement! Mais il est mignon quand même, et vachement bien foutu pour son âge! Le quiddish surement! Bon arrête de penser ça tout de suite! Cœur brisé une fois ça suffit! Ah je suppose que ceci est mon lit. Et hop je saute comme une vraie gamine dedans! C'est l'éclate ça! Et il est super confortable!

"-Ca va il te plait?

-Oh oui! De toute façon je dors bien partout! Voyons mes affaires, on va ranger un peu tiens!

-Tu n'as pas de balai?

-Le mien a été brisé lors du voyage et je n'avais pas assez d'argent pour m'en racheter un.

-Tu faisais du quiddish à Beauxbâton?

-Oui j'étais poursuiveuse.

-T'auras qu'à passer les tests demain matin, deux poursuiveuses et un batteur ont fini leur scolarité l'année dernière.

-Sans balai ça va être dur!

-L'école en a mais ils ne sont pas tout neuf et fonctionnent pas très bien. Au pire je vais demander à Hugo s'il n'en a pas un à te prêter! Ron en a deux, il pourra demander à son père. Ou je le ferai moi même demain.

- Non je ne voudrai pas avoir l'air d'une mendiante! Et j'aurais trop peur de l'abîmer!

-T'inquiète pas va, Oncle Ron est sympa il va te le prêter. Et apparemment tu plais à Hermione donc il va rien te refuser.

-Bonne nuit les filles! Dit Mary assez sèchement;

-Tu te couches déjà?

-Je suis fatiguée, demain est une grosse journée!

-Tu es bizarre Mary!

-Non juste fatiguée t'inquiète pas!

-Ok bonne nuit alors! Dors bien.

-Bonne nuit Mary! - Je ne suis pas peau de vache quand même! - Je vais me coucher aussi, cette nouvelle journée m'a épuisé. Bonne nuit Lily.

-Bonne nuit à toi aussi. Fais de beaux rêves!"

Le pyjama est mis, hop au lit! Bonne nuit à vous!

"-Meg! Meg réveille toi c'est l'heure! Aller marmotte debout! - AHHHHH le soleil en pleine figure! Grrrrr!

-C'est bon je me lève! - Je suis grognon le matin, je ne vous l'avais pas dit?

-Les garçons seront en bas dans une demi-heure et tu n'es pas encore prête!

-Je suis peut-être une fille, mais je ne passe pas trois heures à me pouponner dans la salle de bain! J'y vais d'ailleurs.

-Bonne douche!"

Ca va me faire un bien fou cette douche. Bon ce n'est pas que je vous aime pas mais bon la douche c'est assez intime!

20 mn plus tard me voilà toute jolie pour mon premier jour. Enfin toute jolie, le minimun syndical quoi, mon uniforme, une natte de côté et un peu de maquillage pour dire de pas avoir l'air d'un zombie! Je prends ma baguette et je rejoins les filles en bas. Les garçons y sont déjà aussi.

"-Bonjour!

-Bonjour princesse! - Encore un bisou mais sur le front cette fois-ci.

-Tu nous fais un bisou au soir et au matin? Tu es très câlin toi!

-Oui mais si ça te plaît pas j'arrête!

-J'ai pas dit ça, ça me surprend c'est tout, je n'ai pas l'habitude de ce genre de marques d'affection c'est tout! - Ca me fait plaisir à moi les bisous, je m'y suis habituée.

-On t'a jamais embrassé le matin pour te dire bonjour ou le soir pour te souhaiter bonne nuit?

-A part Vincent ou Cécile non! Et encore ce n'était pas tout les jours.

-Je croyais les Français plus affectueux entre eux.

-Et moi les Anglais moins. Mais bon ça me fait plaisir quand même. Et toi Chris, t'en donne pas des bisous?

-Non je suis beaucoup moi tactile qu'Hugo! C'est mon côté timide que veux-tu?!

-Au fait Hugo, Meg était dans l'équipe de Beaux bâtons au quiddish!

-C'est cool t'auras qu'à passer les essais.

-Elle n'a pas de balai!

-Ouille! Et ceux de Poudlard ne sont pas de toute jeunesse! Je vais demander à mon père qu'il en a un à te prêter. En espérant qu'il a les deux.

- Je ne voudrais pas abuser de votre gentillesse et j'ai peur de l'abîmer.

-Le tien avant t'en avait soin?

-Oui j'ai encore le kit de nettoyage dans ma malle.

-Dans ce cas il n'y a aucun problème, je lui demanderai après."

C'est vraiment gentil de leur part, oh je commence vraiment à m'attacher à eux et ce n'est pas bien du tout! La majorité des élèves sont déjà dans la salle, je vois Lily repérer Zack tout de suite et lui faire un petit sourire. Oh oh, Hugo l'a vu, ce n'est pas bon ça. C'est qui la blondasse qui vient vers nous? Une groupie, haha, il en fait une tête notre Don Juan! Elle n'est pas de Serpentard pourtant vu l'insigne, je dirais plutôt Pouffsouffle.

"-Bonjour beau gosse! Tu as bien dormi?

-Salut Mindy, et oui merci j'ai bien dormi!

-Si ton lit ne te convient pas...

-Je n'irais certainement pas dans le tien, au revoir Mindy.

-Mais comment oses-tu dire ça après ce qu'il s'est passé l'année dernière avant les vacances?!

-Tu m'as sauté dessus, tu m'as embrassé, ou devrais-je dire aspiré la bouche telle une ventouse, mais je t'ai repoussé assez violemment tu ne t'en rappelle pas ou ton cerveau ne veut pas s'en souvenir?"

J'aimerai pas avoir affaire à ce Hugo là moi, il n'a pas l'air commode.

"-C'est à cause d'elle c'est ça? Tu l'as rencontré pendant les vacances, elle t'a sorti le grand jeu et toi tu es tombé dans le panneau! J'espère au moins qu'elle vaut le coup! -Non mais elle est partie où celle là.

-Tu retire ça tout de suite où tes cheveux et ton teint vont prendre une jolie teinte verdâtre!

-Je ne vois même pas ce que tu lui trouves, elle est vraiment quelconque, elle a des grosses fesses, une drôle de tête et ses cheveux n'ont aucun volume! Et elle est trop petite pour toi!

-Elle est plus belle que toi et toutes les petites pimbêches dans ton genre! Dégage maintenant avant que je te jette un sort!"

Trop tard c'est déjà fait! Je ne vais pas laisser cette pimbêche m'insulter impunément et me refaire plonger dans une spirale infernale. Je suis une spécialiste des sortilèges informulés! Et c'est gentil à Don Juan de me défendre mais je suis encore une grande fille qui peut le faire elle même! Le vert lui va plutôt bien et les cheveux multicolores ajoutent un petit je ne sais quoi d'irrésistible. La salle s'esclaffe, Hugo me regarde en souriant.

"-C'est toi qui a fait ça?

-Mais non voyons, comment j'aurais pu! -Mon sourire trahi ce que je viens de dire.

-T'es incroyable! Comment as-tu fais ça?

-Sortilèges informulés tu connais?

-Oui mais on ne les a pas encore étudié. Je suis en avance sur vous c'est tout!"

Je viens de lui en boucher un coin là! Je suis fière de moi. Bon ce n'est pas le tout mais j'ai faim moi. Qu'y a t-il au petit-déjeuner? Ca m'a l'air appétissant tout ça!

"-Salut les jeunes! Bonjour fiston!

-Salut pa'! C'est nos emplois du temps?

-Oui tenez! - Des emplois du temps à notre nom, super! - Alors cette première nuit au château Meg?

-J'ai dormi comme un bébé! Lily a eu beaucoup de mal à me réveiller d'ailleurs.

-Oh oui, une marmotte, comme toi Hugo.

-Ca nous fait un point commun! - Ah le clin d'œil, je ne l'avais pas encore vu celui là. - Au fait pa', Meg n'a pas de balai pour passer les essais de quiddish, j'ai pensé que tu pourrais lui en prêter un.

-Tu as de la chance Meg, j'ai pris les deux. Je vais te prêter le furtif 700 ça te va?

-Et comment que ça me va! J'en prendrais soin je vous le promets! Dès que j'ai assez d'argent pour m'en acheter un autre je vous le rends dans l'état quasi neuf!

-Je te fais confiance! Tu viendras le chercher avant les essais. Au fait Hugo, c'est toi le nouveau capitaine! Je suis fier de toi mon fils."

Hugo est heureux, son père est fier de lui et il est le nouveau capitaine de l'équipe. J'ai hâte d'essayer ce balai!


	4. des débuts prometteurs part2

PARTIE 2:

Le petit-déjeuner était délicieux, j'ai gardé une place pour le déjeuner quand même! Heureusement que je fais du quiddish, enfin pas encore, sinon je vais devenir obèse à manger comme ça! En parlant de quiddish, nous sommes actuellement dans la salle commune et attendons Monsieur le capitaine! En parlant du loup!

"-A tous ceux qui aime le quiddish, il y a deux places de poursuiveurs et une place de batteur à pourvoir. Donc ceux qui veulent passer les essais je vous veux en tenue de sport dans une demi-heure sur le stade de quiddish! Et pas de retard on a le stade pour 3/4 d'heure après il est aux Pouffsouffles."

Tout ceux qui sont intéréssés se ruent vers leur dortoir.

"-Viens avec moi Princesse, il faut allé chercher ton balai!

-Et ma tenue de sport alors j'en fait quoi?

-Tu as 5 minutes ma belle!"

Il est drôle lui elle est au fond de ma malle cette tenue! Ben oui je l'utilise pas souvent! Pfiou! C'est dure monter les escaliers quatre à quatre ! Bon elle est où cette magnifique tenue de sport. Vous avez compris l'ironie! Ben oui une tenue de sport c'est pas le top! Ah la voilà! Aller hop on l'enfile. Si vous voulez savoir à quoi elle ressemble c'est simple: pantalon sportswear noir, ça amincie ne jamais oublier, une top blanc à large bretelles et la petite veste sportswear noir aussi, et oui c'est vrai, les petites baskets blanches pour aller avec le tout et je fais une queue haute. Autant essayer d'être jolie même dans l'effort. Et je redescend vite fait, bien fait.

"-Je suis impréssionné tu as mis le temps imparti! Et tu es jolie dans ce petit ensemble! - Il me dit ça en jouant avec mon cordon de pantalon non mais oh! - Ailleuh!

-On touche avec les yeux Don Juan!

-Mouais, bon aller on y va. -C'est qu'il a l'air déçu.- Le quiddish ne peut attendre!"

Il est intelligent mais qu'est ce qu'il peut dire comme anneries des fois! Mais il est craquant quand même! STOP ça tout de suite! Craquer pour un mec=souffrir, c'est pas difficile à comprendre! Merde il me parle et je ne l'écoute même pas.

"-Donc voilà quoi!

-Excuse moi je rêvassais, tu disais?

-Tu es une eternelle rêveuse princesse ça te perdra! Je disais pour Mindy toute à l'heure...

-Oh laisse c'est une pimbêche doublé d'une Marie-couche-toi-là! T'as pas...Enfin tu vois avec elle.

-Merlin non Meg! Serais-tu jalouse?

-Bien sur que non! Mais elle n'est pas très jolie, et ce n'est qu'artifice!

-Ne me le fait pas dire! Le naturel il n'y a rien de mieux! Toi par exemple tu es jolie et sans artifices!

-Ne dis pas de bêtises! - C'est qu'il va me faire rougir. - Le maquillage empêche la peau de respirer, ça donne des boutons et des rides trop tôt!

-C'est ce que ta mère te disait?

-Non, je n'ai pas eu de bonne relation avec mes parents, j'étais un boulet pour eux mais c'est une histoire compliquée et trop longue à raconter, on a pas vraiment le temps.

-OK -Il semble gêné - Désolé si je t'ai mis mal à l'aise!

-Non ça va t'inquiète pas!

-On y est! Pa' on est là! Salut Man'! - Il rougit, il a comme l'impression d'avoir intérrompu quelque chose. - J'aurais du frapper désolé!

-Non ça va fils, j'expliquais à ta mère ma rentrée à Poudlard!

-Meg bonjour! Comment vas-tu? - Oula je crois que Don Juan tient de sa mère son côté tactile! Elle vient de me serrer dans ses bras. - Tu as bonne mine!

-Maman arrêtes on dirait grand mère! Laisse là au moins te répondre.

-Je vais bien Mrs Weasley merci.

-Appelle moi Hermione! - Ca j'y arriverai jamais - Ron m'a dit que tu allais te présenter aux essais de quiddish? Fait attention, c'est un sport dangereux!

-J'espère être prise!

-C'est pas qu'on est pas bien là mais dans 10 minutes je dois être sur le terrain pour faire mon boulot de capitaine!

-Oh oui je vais chercher le balai!

-Félicitation mon bébé pour ce poste! -C'est risible vous savez, vous veriez sa tête!

-Mannnn' Arrête ça! Pas devant tout le monde!

-Il n'y a que Meg!

-Raison de plus! -Il est grognon, trop mignon! Non j'ai rien dit!

-Tiens Meg et prend en soin!

-Comme de mon propre enfant!

-Ca c'est une réponse de connaisseuse!

-Au revoir Mrs Weas... Hermione - Elle m'a fait les gros yeux ça aide. - A tout à leur professeur!

-Bonne chance à toi. Au revoir mon poussin, pardon."

Et en route pour le terrain! Comme j'ai hate!

"-T'inquiète pas, je ne dirais rien de cet entrevu à personne mon poussin! -Zut je ferais bien de courir!

-Toi tu pais rien pour attendre!"

Et nous voilà parti pour une course folle à travers le chateau, le pire c'est que je ne sais pas où je vais, et qu'il court vite, et qu'il me rattrape, merde! Mais il ne s'arrête pas au contraire, il me prend la main et m'entraîne derrière lui! Oh ralenti coco, je sais que j'ai besoin de sport mais la vitesse me fait pas perdre plus de calories! Du coup en deux temps trois mouvements nous voilà arrivé près du stade. Tu parles d'un échauffement, je suis toute essouflée moi.

"-Alors princesse, on tiens pas la route!

-Je voulais te laisser gagner! Et puis je connais pas encore bien le chateau!

-Haha! Je crois que c'est plutôt que tu manques d'exercice! Mais c'est vrai que pour le chateau je t'accorde le bénéfice du doute.

-Monsieur est trop bon! Bon aller je veux essayer le balai avant les essais quand même. D'ailleurs tu sais quoi, on se retrouve directement sur le stade, moi j'y vais en volant.

-Attend j'ai une idée. Accio Furtif 700. On va faire la course. - Alors là on va voir qui est le meilleur mon coco!"

Son balai est là, nous enfourchons chacun le notre et c'est parti! WOUHOU! C'est extra de voler! Mais je vous expliquerais plus tard, j'ai une course à gagner. Il se débrouille pas mal mais sur ce terrain je suis la meilleure. Aller mon joli montre moi ce que t'as dans le ventre. Il est génial et je prend une longueur d'avance sur Don Juan, c'est grisant. Voilà le terrain et je suis toujours en tête. Mais il est pas loin derrière donc une accélération s'impose. Et c'est gagné! YOUPI!

"-Alors Don Juan on la ramène moins là! - Je suis fière de moi et je lui montre!

-J'avoue t'es pas mal sur un balai mais après ta défaite à la course j'ai voulu te laissé gagner celle là!

-Mauvais joueur! -Il en rit et me fait un clin d'oeil.

-Tout le monde est là?- Il y a une vingtaine de personnes - Bien donc on va répartir le groupe en deux, ceux qui veulent être batteur et ceux qui veulent être poursuiveur. - Vous vous doutez bien où je me trouve!"

Les essais commencent, il nous fait faire des tirs, des passes, nous fait viser par les batteurs, ça c'est pas drôle j'ai déjà failli me prendre un cognard une fois et ça peut faire mal! En bref il nous fait faire ce que doit faire un bon poursuiveur ou batteur pendant un match. C'est à mon tour, je passe avec un gars avec qui j'ai sympathisé. On se fait une série de passes, on feinte le gardien, on tire, marque, on se fait pas avoir par les présumés batteurs qui sont soit dit en passant pas térribles. Donc voilà notre essai est fini au suivants.

Tiens Lily et Mary sont là-bas.

"-Salut les filles!

-Salut, tu te débrouilles bien! A mon avis tu vas être prise.

-Merci.

-J'aime beaucoup ta tenue de sport! - C'est Mary qui vient de dire ça, vous y croyez vous?!

-Oh merci!

-Le noir c'est pour amincir? - Je me disais aussi c'est trop gentil pour être vrai.

-Ben oui que veux-tu je connais les bonnes astuces. Mais les formes ça a du bon, pas besoin de rembourages dans les soutien-gorges! -1à1!

-Les essais sont finis! - Pauvre Lily au milieu, mais c'est Mary qui me cherche j'y peux rien.

-Bon je vais délibérer et je met les résultats dans une vingtaine de minutes dans la salle commune. Merci à tous. -Il a l'air content de lui! - Coucou les filles! Bon Meg je peux te dire que tu es prise déjà, t'auras pas besoin d'aller au tableau. Tu m'avais déjà conquis à la course de balai! "

Et encore tu n'as rien vu! 2à1 pour moi. Ben oui quoi qui dit équipe de quiddish dit match et dit vestiaires. Selon Mary je vais voir Don Juan dans les vestiaires tant que je le voudrais. Ce qui est faux, je ne reluque pas les gars dans les vestiaires, c'est pas mon genre! C'est pas que je veuille entretenir cette rivalité, je ne suis pas amoureuse de Hugo donc la jalousie de Mary n'a pas lieu d'être. Quoi, c'est le "je ne suis pas amoureuse de Hugo" qui vous choque:: Ben quoi c'est vrai, je suis pas amoureuse de lui, il m'en faut plus que des "princesse", "ma belle" ou encore ces petits clins d'oeil pour me faire tomber amoureuse de lui. C'est un tombeur ne l'oubliez pas, il veut m'inscrire sur son tableau de chasse, mais il oubli que je ne suis pas une proie facile. Le jour où je retomberai amoureuse d'un garçon, les hypogryphes auront des dents. Je suis bien toute seule et je compte y rester. Non je ne fait pas l'autruche, mais l'adage ne dit-il pas "Mieux vaut être seule que mal accompagné"? Donc voilà, je suis seule donc mon coeur est à l'abri. Lily et Hugo on une longueur d'avance, je vais peut-être pouvoir enfin demander à Mary ce qu'elle a envers moi, même si la réponse est évidente.

"-Mary, qu'est ce que je t'ai fait?

-Quoi qu'est ce que tu m'as fait?

-Pour que tu sois si agressive avec moi. Que tu me lances des pics de méchanceté comme ça dès que tu en as l'occasion!

-Je t'aime pas c'est tout. -Ca à le mérite d'être clair.

-Ecoute je vois bien que tu es amoureuse de Hugo et ne crois pas que je sois une rivale pour toi c'est faux. Hugo ne m'interrésse pas, c'est un ami c'est tout.

-C'est ce qu'elles disent toutes au début. Et puis parlons-en de ça tiens, je ne sortirai jamais avec Hugo, il me briserai le coeur en mille morceaux! Et puis depuis que tu es arrivée ils n'ont tous d'yeux que pour toi!

-C'est ça ton problème, que je te fasse de l'ombre te dérange! Je ne cherche pas à te voler tes amis, c'est toi qui te mets à l'écart toute seule! A chaque fois qu'ils viennent vers toi tu te braques et tu les envois balader! C 'est de ta faute si tu te sens rejetée!

-Pendant l'été pas une lettre de sa part et que quelques unes de la part de Lily. D'habitude je vais passer une semaine chez les Potter mais là elle ne m'a même pas invité! Il n'y a que Chris qui m'envoyait une lettre toutes les semaines et nous avons passé une journée dans un parc d'attraction sorcier ensemble. Heureusement qu'il était là!

-Et bien si tu enlevais tes oeillères, tu verrais peut-être que d'autres garçons s'intérréssent à toi!

-Tu cherches à dégager le terrain c'est ça! Et bien saches une chose miss parfaite! Si je ne peux pas avoir Hugo, tu ne l'auras pas non plus! - Et elle s'en va furax en bousculant les deux autres sur son passage. Je sais même pas comment ils ont fait pour ne pas entendre sa dernière phrase.

-Qu'est ce qu'elle a? Me demande Lily.

-Elle me reproche votre éloignement d'elle. Elle me reproche le fait que vous ne lui ayez pas écrit suffisamment voir pas du tout pour toi Hugo. Et le fait que toi Lily tu ne l'ai pas invité cette été comme d'habitude.

-Je n'écrit jamais à personne même pas à Chris et il en fait pas une maladie!

-Et moi je lui ai dit dans une de mes lettres que je partais en vacance en Irlande!

-Elle est surtout amoureuse de toi Hugo et elle me reproche le fait que tu me dises des mots gentils et pas à elle.

-Je vais pas changer pour lui faire plaisir! Elle sait que je ne l'aime pas comme elle voudrait, je lui ai déjà dit. Et puis Chris m'a confié une fois qu'il l'aimait beaucoup alors je n'empiète pas sur les plates bandes de mon meilleur ami. Lily tu devrais lui faire entendre raison, ça ne peut pas continuer comme ça. Meg n'est pas responsable de tout ça.

-Je ne veux pas que vous vous fachiez avec elle à cause de moi! Elle ne m'aime pas tanpis, ça va pas m'empêcher de dormir. Mais vous êtes ses amis donc restez le.

-T'es trop gentille tu le sais ça! N'empêche que t'as entendu ce qu'elle a dit Lily? "Si je ne peux pas avoir Hugo tu ne l'auras pas non plus!" Comme si j'étais sa chose!

-Oué sur ce coup là elle n'assure pas trop. Je vais lui faire entendre raison en ce qui te concerne mon cher cousin."

Nous sommes arrivés dans notre salle commune. J'adore cet endroit. Hugo s'affaire à écrire les nouveaux joueurs sur un bout de parchemin. Je vais quand même allé regarder ce parchemin sinon les autres vont croire à un traitement de faveur. Je vois Lily dans un coin avec Mary dans une discussion animée, ça s'annonce mal. Oups elle se dirige vers moi! Elle fait peur à voir comme ça! CLACK! Elle vient de me gifler la garce.

"-MAIS T'ES FOLLE!

-NON TOUT A FAIT SAINE D'ESPRIT! TU ES TOUJOURS LA A JOUER LA GENTILLE PETITE FILLE PARFAITE MAIS QU'EST CE QU'ON SAIT DE TOI AU FOND HEIN! TU ESSAYES DE ME VOLER MES AMIS EN TE FAISANT PASSER POUR LA VICTIME MAIS PERSONNE N'EST DUPE!

-JE SUIS LOIN D'ETRE PARFAITE! ET SI JE NE DEVOILE RIEN DE MON PASSE C'EST PARCE QU'IL N'A RIEN DE GLORIEUX! MES PARENTS NE M'AIMAIENT PAS, J'ETAIT UN BOULET POUR EUX ET CROIS MOI ILS ME LE FAISAIENT COMPRENDRE! J'AI QUITTE LE "FOYER" FAMILIAL A L'AGE DE 16 ANS ALORS QUE JE N'ETAIT MEME PAS MAJEURE AU RISQUE DE ME FAIRE ENVOYE EN PRISON. MAIS MES PARENTS ETAIENT TROP HEUREUX DE SE DEBARASSER DE LEUR BOULET POUR PREVENIR LES AURORS! ALORS NON JE NE SUIS PAS PARFAITE, J'AI MES DEFAUTS, JE SUIS ORGEUILLEUSE, JE SUIS CHIANTE, JE SUIS PAS TERRIBLE, UN PEU RONDOUILLARDE MAIS JE FAIS AVEC ET J'ESSAIS DE FAIRE RESSORTIR MES QUALITES POUR NE PAS ME RETROUVER SEULE COMME CET ETE! ALORS NE VIENS PAS JOUER LES VICTIMES AVEC MOI CAR TOI TU AS UN PHYSIQUE DE REVE, DES PARENTS QUI T'AIMENT, DES AMIS QUI T'AIMENT AUSSI MAIS AVEC QUI TU ES EN TRAIN DE TOUT GACHER. PARDONNE MOI DE VOULOIR ME FAIRE DES AMIS PARCE QUE LES MIENS M'ONT TRAHI, MAIS JE NE VEUX PAS TE LES VOLER!"

Courir, c'est la seule solution pour ne pas être encore plus ridicule. Je me réfugie donc dans mon lit, c'est un bon endroit pour pleurer non?

POV EXTERNE.

Pendant que Meg pleure dans sa chambre voilà ce qu'il se passe dans la salle commune.

"-Les résultats pour le quiddish sont affichés. -Attirer l'attention sur autre chose, voilà la solution.- Mary qu'est qu'il t'a pris de t'en prendre à elle?

-Vous n'avez d'yeux que pour elle depuis qu'elle est là et ça m'énerve!

-Tu n'es plus le centre d'intérêt et c'est ça qui t'énerve!

-Tu dis n'importe quoi Hugo! Mais qu'est ce que tu lui trouves enfin?! Nous ne savons rien d'elle et vous lui accordez votre confiance comme ça!

-Parce qu'on essaye de se lier d'amitié avec elle tu la jalouses! Et c'est surtout parce que moi je l'apprécie beaucoup et que mes parents l'apprecient aussi que tu es jalouse! Mais quand vas-tu comprendre que mon amour pour toi n'est qu'amical! Je ne veux pas te blesser mais il ne se passera jamais rien entre nous, ça blésserait d'autres personnes. Je suis ton ami mais si tu persiste dans cette optique vis à vis de Meg, tu t'éloigneras de moi, de nous même. Meg n'a pas dû avoir une enfance heureuse alors faisons en sorte que le reste de sa scolarité le soi. Tu es avec nous sur ce coup là?

-Ok ok, je m'excuserai quand elle fera réaparission.

-Je vais la voir! Lily prend le relais!"

Mon balai, je l'ai posé où? Ah oui là! Bon activation du plan réconfort.

FIN DU PDV EXTERNE.

Toc toc toc! C'est quoi ce bruit? C'est pas à la porte. Je relève la tête vers la fenêtre et qui vois-je? Hugo! Non il ne me verra pas pleurer, je me retourne pour lui faire comprendre que je ne veux voir personne.

"-Princesse ouvre la fenêtre s'il te plaît!

-Laisse moi!

-Tu as peur que je te vois pleurer? Faut pas, il n'y a pas de honte à pleurer! Puis la gifle a du faire mal. -Je souris malgré moi- S'il te plaît ouvre moi sinon je casse le carreau."

On va quand même pas en arriver là, il se ferait coller de ma faute. Je décide donc de me lever, je lui ouvre le loquet et un peu la vitre et je retourne m'allonger. Je le sens descendre de son balai et approcher de moi. Oh oh pourquoi il s'allonge derrière moi? Et c'est ses bras que je sens autour de mes épaules? Il me fait un câlin ou c'est moi qui me fait des films?! Non je rêve pas il me fait un câlin! Ca me refait partir dans les méandres de la mélancolie et je pleure.

"-Pleure si ça te fait du bien mais tu devrais peut-être en parler!

-Non désolée, c'est trop dur à dire et je veux pas que mon passé me hante encore et vous fasse fuir!

-Nous sommes tes amis et le passé c'est le passé, il faut se consacrer à l'avenir. Ne laisse pas Mary tout gâcher. Elle est jalouse parce que tu es ma petite princesse!

-Mais justement j'aimerai savoir pourquoi vous m'avez adopté si vite. Surtout toi et Lily et tes parents aussi d'ailleur et pourtant je ne les ai vu qu'une fois!

-On est une famille comme ça tu sais avec tout le monde! Surtout ceux qui on besoin d'amour et de tendresse comme toi. Tu sais que quand mon père a rencontré Harry, il l'a invité à venir à Noël tout de suite sans demander à grand mère. Et elle l'a acceuilli les bras ouverts. Je tiens ça de mon père, mon sens de l'hospitalité et de l'amitié. N'ai pas peur de te laissé aller avec nous, on ne te laissera pas tomber.

-Quand je me déciderai à raconter ce qu'était ma vie avant, j'ai peur que vous me rejetiez pour ce que mes parents sont. Tu n'imagine pas à quel point c'est horrible!

-Ce sont tes parents et pas toi sinon tu ne les aurais pas quitté. Tu es différente de ce qu'ils sont, et quoi qu'ils aient fait par le passé, ça a renforcé ton caractère et a fait en sorte de ne pas être comme eux. Oncle Harry m'a raconté que oncle Sirius avait quitté ses parents parce qu'ils étaient des mangemorts, et James, le père de Harry ne l'a pas renié et l'a accepté dans sa maison. Ils étaient frère de coeur. Peu importe ce que tes parents ont fait, ce qui compte c'est ce que toit tu es au fond de toi! -C'est tellement beau ce qu'il me dit, au fait je me suis mise face à lui quand même, le laisser parler à mon dos n'était pas très poli, et il a de ces yeux vu de près. Bleus avec quelques nuances vertes. - Pourquoi tu me regarde comme ça?

-Merci de me remonter le moral, merci d'être mon ami même si tu ne sais rien de moi. Et merci de ne pas me forcer à parler.

-De rien princesse, et je ne veux plus voir tes beaux yeux pleurer d'accord!

-On va essayer.

-Bien! Et au fait, si je t'entend encore dénigrer ton apparence, je te jette un sort de mutisme! Tu es jolie et pas rondouillarde! Et pas de discussion! -J'allais protester mais il m'a mis un doigt devant la bouche. Vous veriez de près comme il est beau! Ses yeux sont légèrement en amande, avec un long nez fin parsemé de tâches de rousseur, et des lèvres qui donne envie...Oh oh, il se rapproche trop là, on tourne la tête et on l'enfoui dans son cou, hop un câlin c'est mieu! Mais c'est déjà trop. Je n'arriverai jamais à me laisser aller à leur faire confiance et ça me tue! Je m'écarte de lui, me lève et file à la salle de bain. -Qu'est ce que tu fais?

-Je vais pas redescendre avec cette tête! J'ai les yeux bouffis par les larmes de crocodiles que j'ai versé! D'ailleurs si tu le dis à qui que se soit, je révéle à tout le monde les petits surnoms de ta mère!

-Ben si y a que ça, je ne dirais rien. Motus et bouche cousue! -Je reviens dans la chambre et le tire de mon lit- Ehhhh!

-Aller file par la fenêtre, moi je redescend affronter les autres.

-Tu es une des rares filles avec j'ai partagé le lit sans rien faire!

-A marquer dans les annales! Bon aller je descend! On se retrouve en bas. Merci encore."

Un bisou sur la joue pour le remercier et hop je file dans les escaliers. On a évité la catastrophe! Ben quoi vous être drôle vous! J'ai peur de se qu'il peut se passer entre lui et moi c'est vrai alors non je ne céderai pas à la tentation, les milles morceaux de mon coeur brisé ne sont pas tous recollés. Bon on souffle un bon coup et on pousse la porte. Il n'y a pratiquement personne OUF! Je repère Lily, qui est avec Mary et Hugo vient d'attérir. Autant prendre le taureau par les cornes! Je me dirige vers Lily et Mary.

"-Meg je suis désolée pour tout à l'heure!

-Je ne veux pas que tu t'excuses parce qu'on t'a dit de le faire Mary.

-Non je suis vraiment désolée, je ne me rendais pas bien compte de la souffrance que tu as du endurer avant de nous rencontrer et moi j'en rajoute.

-Bien j'accepte tes excuses dans ce cas.

-Amie?

-Amie."

Et Lily nous saute dessus pour nous faire un gros câlin. Sacrée Lily. Un grondement nous fait sursauter toutes les trois et nous fait tourner la tête vers Hugo. Son ventre en fait un bouquant! Lily et Mary me regardent et nous éclatons de rire.

"-Ben quoi, il n'y a pas que mon sens de l'hospitalité que j'ai hérité de mon père!

-Oui son immense estomac aussi.

-Mais ça suffit oui! Où est Chris au fait? J'ai besoin de renfort masculin!

-Il nous attend dans la grande salle, il avait besoin de voir quelque chose avec ton père pour son emploi du temps.

-Et bien allons-y dans le cas!"

Oui je commence à avoir faim aussi. Je me sens beaucoup mieu d'un coup. La jalousie de Mary commençait à être pesante. Surtout que je lui avait rien fait!

"-Meg je peux te parler seule à seule?

-Oui biensur! Allez en avant on vous rejoint.-Ils nous laissent alors toutes les deux- Qu'est ce qu'il y a?

-C'est à propos d'Hugo! Non laisse moi finir! Il n'est pas amoureux de moi, j'en suis parfaitement consciente maintenant, il me l'a clairement dit toute à l'heure. Et je pense que tu lui plaîs!

-Mary, toutes les filles lui plaisent!

-Non pas toutes les filles Meg! Sa réputation prend des proportions trop élevées. Il a eu un certain nombre d'aventures certes mais pas aussi nombreuses que tout le monde prétend. Et certaine filles en rajoutent.

-Pourquoi tu me dis tout ça?

-Pour que tu ne braques pas vis à vis de lui.

-Je ne suis pas amoureuse de lui Maria.

-Mais tu es sous son charme ça se voit.

-Je ne veux pas de relation amoureuse pour le moment.

-Les histoires d'amour ne finissent pas toujours mal tu sais?!

-Il a 17 ans, il veut profiter de sa jeunesse et c'est compréhensif! Je ne veux pas être sur son tableau de chasse!

-Montre lui que tu es beaucoup mieux qu'un simple trophée. Montres lui que c'est toi le chasseur!

-Pourquoi tu fais ça?

-Parce qu'il est temps que Don Juan comme tu l'appelles descende de son pied d'estale.

-Je vais y réfléchir, mais je n'ai pas une âme de Don Juan au féminin.

-Lily et moi sommes là pour t'aider.

-Il faut me laisser le temps d'y réfléchir OK?

-Ok comme tu veux mais dès que tu te sens prête, fait moi signe."

Je suis pas prête de lui faire signe! Enfin pour l'instant. Nous rejoignons les autres et nous partons manger tranquillement.

Premier cours de l'année: Défense contre les forces du mal avec Ron, enfin Mr Weasley. Le problème c'est qu'on est cinq, Chris et Hugo sont assis côte à côte, de même pour Maria et Lily, donc si vous savez compter je me retrouve seule enfin seule pas tout à fait. Je suis à côté d'un pouffsouffle. Il est bizarre, il me regarde avec un drôle d'air en me souriant bêtement. Il a des boutons partout c'est horrible. Il y a des sorts pour ce genre d'acné, il peut pas demander conseil aux filles? Bref j'évite à tout prix de le regarder et me retourne sans cesse cherchant le soutien des garçons qui sont dérrière moi. Ils rient tout les deux, c'est qu'ils se foutent de moi! Je me retourne et boude? Mr Weasley dépêchez vous! Ah ben fallait le dire avant, je l'aurais réclamé dix minutes plus tôt.

"-Bonjour les jeunes! Bon alors tout d'abord je ne veux pas de Monsieur ou de Professeur, c'est Ron ok! Bien donc pour nous remettre dans le bain nous allons revoir les sortilèges non prononcés.

-On les a pas fait l'année dernière Ron!

-Ah bon? Je les avais fait moi quand j'étais en 6e année! C'est pas grave cette année on commencera par ça. Donc qu'est ce qu'un sort non prononcé? -Moi je sais!- Oui Meg.

-C'est un sort qui comme son nom l'indique on ne prononce pas! On le prononce mentalement mais il n'est pas formulé par notre bouche.

-Bien 10 pts pour Gryffondor! Nous alolons faire quelques exercices pour vous montrer plus clairement de quoi il s'agit. Meg vien devant moi, on va d'abord montrer aux autres. Je vais te jeter un sort non prononcé, t'inquiète pas ça sera un sort basique. Prête?

-Oui."

Qu'est ce qu'il va m'envoyer. Il va le faire là je le sens! Oula Protégo! Wouahhh j'ai réussi et sans le vouloir en plus!

"-Comment t'as fait ça? Comment as-tu su que j'allais le lancer maintenant?

-Je sais pas, je l'ai senti et ça m'a fait peur, enfin pas peur, ça m'a surprise!

-Et ça t'ai déjà arrivé. Ben quand je ressens une émotion forte oui.

-C'est bien, il faudrait juste que tu maîtrises ça. Mais c'est très bien! 50 pts pour Gryffondor! Bien maintenant deux par deux et faite quelques exercices. C'était très bien Meg!"

Je suis contente, j'ai bluffé tout le monde. Don Juan me regarde et me fait un clin d'oeil, Mary et Lily applaudissent et Chris me fait un signe encourageant, ça fait plaisir! Bon ben je vais me mettre avec mon boutoneux! Et essayons de canaliser tout ça. Voilà ce qu'on appelle des débuts prométteurs dans tous les sens du terme!


	5. Des secrets révélés!

Des secrets révélés.

Ah quelle merveille de se prélacer dans un bon bain chaud senteur vanille des îles. Et oui j'ai réussi a avoir accés à la salle de bain des préféts grâce aux filles qui me l'ont montré avant hier soir juste avant le couvre feu! Et là après un entraînement intensif, il n'y ai pas aller de main morte Don Juan, je me détends agréablement dans cette baignoire, qui ressemble plus à une piscine d'ailleurs. A peu de chose prés je m'endormirai!

C'est quoi ce bruit? Vous avez pas entendu ce grincement? MERLIN quelqu'un vient d'entrer dans la salle de bain! Qu'est ce que je vais faire? Si c'est un préfét je suis bonne pour la retenue! Je vais allé me cacher derrière les robinets, l'intrus ne me verra pas! C'est une idée de génie non? Voilà qui est fait. Qui cela peut-il bien être? Espèrons que ça ne soit pas un Serpentard. Apparemment c'est un lion vu la tenue de QUIDDISH! Merde! Avec un peu de chance c'est Lily. Non elle sait que je suis venue ici de suite après l'entraînement! Au mais dans quel pétrin je suis moi! Que j'aimerai être une souris pour passer inaperçue! MAIS BIENSUR! Non, non en y réfléchissant il trouverai ça louche! Des cheveux roux mal coiffé, Oh Merlin c'est Don Juan! Wouah habillé il est beau mais nu, et de dos je tiens à préciser, il est encore plus beau. On peut voir ses muscles se contracter à mesure qu'il enlève son équipement. Merlin il n'a plus que le pantalon. Il faut détourner les yeux Meg, aller, on tourne la tête. Impossible, je suis comme hypnotisée par son corps, ben vous êtes drôles vous, imaginez un sportif bien fait nu devant vous, vous arriveriez à détêcher votre regard de ce corps? Je ne pense pas! J'ai très chaud d'un coup pas vous? MERLIN, MERLIN, triple MERLIN! Je crois que je vais reconsidérer la proposition de Mary! MEG ARRETES CA TOUT DE SUITE! Oups, je crois qu'il m'a repéré!

"-Il y a quelqu'un?- "Ouh comment je fais moi pour me sortir de là? Vous avez pas une idée?"- Je sais qu'il y a quelqu'un il y a des vêtements qui ne m'appartiennent pas près de la fenêtre! - "Quelle idiote mais quelle idiote!" - Gryffondor, ça va j'aurais pu tomber pire, Ohoh mais que vois-je, une joueuse de Quiddish! Lily c'est toi? Arrête de jouer c'est pas drôle!- "Bon je crois que je vais être obligée de sortir de ma tanière."

-Tournes toi!

-Princesse? C'est toi?

-Oui c'est moi retournes toi!

-Là d'un coup j'suis pas sur de le vouloir!

-Dans ce cas faudras partager ton bain avec moi et tu vas être obligé d'enlever la serviette que t'as autour des hanches et moi non plus je ne détournerai pas le visage.

-Si tu crois que c'est ça qui va m'arrêter!

-Rrrrrr Tu m'enerves d'avoir réponse à tous! Accio serviette.- "Ma serviette vient jusqu'à moi et j'essais tant bien que mal de sortir sans qu'il me voit dans mon plus simple appareil." -Tu m'agaces, tu pourrais faire un effort et tourner la tête tu sais que je suis pudique!

-Et raté un jolie spectacle, certainement pas! - "Je suis furax, il va me le payer! Mais manque de pot pour lui, je réussi à me hisser de mon bain sans qu'il ne puisse rien voir!" - T'es pas drôle Meg t'as un joli corps pourquoi en avoir honte!

-Je te deteste quand tu es comme ça! Tu crois que je vais me montrer nue au premier venu! Je ne suis pas une gourgandine! "Je suis trempé, ma serviette est trop petite et je ne sais pas comment sortir de cette pièce sans montrer une partie même infime de mon anatomie." -Ca t'amuses de m'humilier de la sorte!

-Arrête Princesse, tu es magnifique quand vas-tu le comprendre?

-Quand les gars dans ton genre arrêterons de me raconter des bêtises!

-Ce ne sont pas des bêtises!

-SI ça l'est! Maintenant s'il te plaît Hugo retournes toi pour que je puisse au moins mettre mes sous-vêtements! - "La tête de pauvre petit chien triste ça devrait marcher non? Oui ça marche; je suis trop forte." -Merci beaucoup.- "J'enfile vite fait mes sous-vêtements, au moins c'est un peu plus correct, on va dire que c'est un maillot de bain deux pièces." -C'est bon, je suis à peu près correcte! Mais n'en profite pas!

-Moi je n'oserai jamais!

-Ton nez s'allonge Pinocchio. Tu peux aller dans ton bain tu sais, moi au moins je n'en profiterai pas pour te reluquer.

-Mais biensur, et pendant que je me déshabillais tu n'en as pas profité!

-Rien qu'un peu mon bel appolon! Bon bonne baignade, et ne te nois pas surtout!

-Au moins je mourrai heureux d'avoir pu voir tes jolies formes ma belle! - "N'importe quoi!" -Et la prochaine fois, ferme le loquet qu'i gauche de la porte, ça évite les autres d'entrer!

-Merci du renseignement Don Juan! Maintenant je peux me venter d'être la seule fille à avoir partager la salle de bain avec Hugo Weasley! - "Petit clin d'oeil et au revoir!"

Elles vont me le payer, je suis sûre qu'elles ont homis délibérément de me préciser ce petit détail! Mais c'est pas grave, elles veulent jouer, alors jouons! Au fait, je ne vous ai pas dit mais la rentrée était il y a exactement trois semaines, donc maintenant je connais le chateau comme ma poche, ou presque. Les cours se passent incroyablement bien, sauf en potion mais c'est la faute du prof, ben oui, c'est toujours la faute du prof! Elle est tyranique vous savez, elle nous enlève des points parce que nous sommes à Gryffondor! Oui comme vous avez compris, vous avez compris hein? Elle est directrice de Serpentard donc forcément elle n'a aucun scrupule à nous enlever des points sans qu'on est rien fait! Bon d'accord Hugo et moi avons malencontreusement fait tomber un ingrédient qui n'entrait pas dans la composition de la potion dans le chaudron de Mélissa Barshop. Mais nous voulions l'aider nous! Elle a tellement de boutons la pauvre, mais malheureusement pour elle ses boutons sont devenus pustules purulentes! Nous avons donc 50 pts en moins et deux heures de retenues ce soir. Après la scéne de la salle de bain, passer deux heures avec Don Juan vont être interminables. Ah les petites cachetières sont là, et bien qui est pris qui croyait prendre!

"-Alors Meg ce bain?

-Extraordinaire! C'était tellement bon! Huuummm J'en frémit encore! -La tête qu'elles font c'est hilarant!

-QUOI?

-Désolée les filles je ne vous en dirai pas plus, c'est trop intime!

-Ca veut dire quoi ça? "-Ma petite Mary tu veux que je sois le chasseur et bien soit!"

-Et bien, je n'ai pas fermé le loquet alors...Non je peux pas vous le dire, c'est trop embarrassant!

-Mais vas-y on le répétera pas!

-Un préfét et entré au moment où je me séchais!

-IL T'A VU NUE!

-CHUTTTTTTTTT! Oui mais de dos seulement, enfin je crois. Il a voulu me donner une retenue et j'ai comment dire usé de mes charmes pour ne pas l'avoir!

-Qu'est ce que tu as fait?-Lily semble inquiète tout d'un coup.

-J'ai, j'ai...

-Ne me dit pas que tu as fait ce que je pense!

-Et a quoi penses-tu Mary?

-Ben tu sais quoi!

-Ca doit être ce que j'ai fait!

-Merde Meg! Hugo devait aller prendre son bain, s'il vous a vu! Merlin j'ose à peine imaginer dans l'état qu'il doit être!

-Comment ça Hugo devait venir? Vous ne lui avait pas dit que j'étais dans la salle de bain?

-Non on voulait...Te faire, comment dire, une blague.

-Une blague! C'est malin! Vous avez vu où ça vous a mené!

-Pauvre Hugo!- "Elle ont l'air vraiment mal, les pauvres! Bon aller je vais arrêter la torture, enfin presque!"

-Et attendez en parlant de lui, il était bien là!

-QUOI?

-Oui bande d'idiote! J'étais tranquillement dans mon bain quand la porte c'est ouverte! Hugo est entré et ça a été toute une histoire pour le faire se retourner pendant que je me rhabillais!

-Il n'y avait pas de préfét alors?

-Biensur que non! Comment avez-vous pû croire ça?! Pourquoi avez-vous fait ça? Mary je t'avais di que je n'étais pas intéréssée par ce genre de plan! Comment vais-je regarder Hugo dans les yeux maintenant?

-Désolées Meg.

-C'est rien, c'est pas la mort! Comment vous avez pu croire mon histoire de préfét?

-Tu étais très convaincante!

-J'ai un certain talent pour la comédie. Bon je vais mettre des vêtements propres! Salut les filles!"

Quelle journée! Encore deux heures avant ma retenue, le temps d'aller manger et c'est bon. Je n'ai pas recroisé Hugo depuis l'incident de la salle de bain., enfin je l'ai évité faut dire. Mais je ne vais pas pouvoir l'éviter longtemps, on fait la retenue ensemble. Je vais aller dans la Grande salle pour dîner.

Oh Merlin! la retenue à lieu dans 10 minutes, vous pouvez pas savoir comme je stress de voir Don Juan, il va se moquer de moi à coup sur!

"-Princesse attend moi!-Quand on parle du loup!

-Dépêche toi on va être en retard!

-Mais non! Alors beauté comment a été ta journée? On s'est pas beaucoup vu, est ce que tu m'évites à cause de tout à l'heure?

-Moi mais pas du tout voyons!

-Ton nez s'allonge ma belle!

-Bon d'accord peut-être un peu!

-Il ne fallait pas! C'était un incident sans importance!

-Parle pour toi!

-Bonsoir jeunes gens! Bien vous avez deux heures pour nettoyer cette salle de fond en comble, je ne veux plus un grain de poussière qui traine! Je ferme la porte, elle ne s'ouvrira que dans deux heures. Et vous n'avez pas le droit d'utiliser la magie. Des seaux d'eau et éponges sont à votre disposition. Bon travail.

-Elle en a de bonnes elle! Bon allez au boulot sinon on aura pas fini!"

Qu'est ce qu'elle était crade cette salle! Fiou j'ai cru qu'on allait jamais y arriver! Il nous reste 20 minutes avant que la porte ne souvre. Je vois Hugo finir son petit coin et souffler une fois cela fini.

"-T'as fini princesse?

-Oui j'ai fini.

-T'aurais pu venir m'aider!

-Non mais ça va pas non! Ca m'aurais fait double boulot.

-Au toi! attend voir!- Non mais qu'est ce qu'il fait là? Pourquoi il se rapproche comme ça. Oups, le mur m'empêche d'aller plus loin!- Es-tu chatouilleuse ma belle?

-Oui mais non Hugo ne fait pas...Hahaha...Arr..arrête ça!"

Nous voilà parti dans une scéance de chatouillage intensif. Cela finit par nous faire tomber au sol. Moi dos au sol et lui partiellement sur moi.

"-Désolé! Ca va ton dos?

-Oui la chute n'étais pas brutale!

-Non mais tout à l'heure j'ai vu des marques dans ton dos, j'ai cru que ça te faisait mal! -Ohoh terrain glissant!

-Non ça va!

-C'est quoi ces marques?-Je le pousse légèrement et me relève.

-Rien, c'est rien, c'est passé.

-Meg...

-C'EST rien Hugo! Laisse tomber!

-Tes parents te battaient c'est ça?

-Arrêtes! Tu n'en saura pas plus OK je ne veux pas en parler!

-Bien mais tu ne pourras pas cacher éternéllement tes bléssures!"

J'ai les larmes aux yeux, j'ai envie de pleurer et finalement je craque. Ces marques me rapelleront toujours mon passé quoi qu'il m'arrive mais je ne peux pas lui dire, pas au bout de trois semaines. Je le sens se mettre devant moi. Il me relève le menton et essuis mes larmes avec son pouce.

"-Je croyais t'avoir dit de ne plus faire pleurer tes beaux yeux!- "Je souris malgrè moi".-Aller viens là! "-Il me prend dans ses bras et me console comme une enfant.-" Je suis désolé, c'est de ma faute si tu pleures, je n'aurais pas dû te forcer!

-Je vous raconterais mon passé mais pas maintenant, je ne suis pas prête Hugo! Je ne suis vraiment pas prête!

-J'ai compris, je te laisse tranquille avec ça. Juste une chose. Ca te fait mal?

-De temps en temps oui quand le temps change ça me tire un peu mais c'est pas bien méchant.

-Ma grand mère Molly m'a donné une pomade une fois pour ce genre de blessure, si tu veux un jour je t'en passerais, quand ça te fera mal.

-Oui si tu veux.

-Tu auras le droit à un massage privé de ma part! "Je souris à cette phrase, ça me ferait peut-être du bien." -Je préfére quand même quand tu souris, tu es bien plus jolie.

-Merci! Et s'il te plaît ne le dit pas aux autres

-OK pas de souci."

A nouveau ce silence, à nouveau cette proximité, à nouveau cette tentation grandissante en moi. Il est si proche, quelques centimètres de plus et je pourrais goûter à ses lèvres. CLICK. Le bruit du loquet me fait revenir à la réalité, je m'éloigne de lui.

"-Il...Il serait peut-être mieux qu'on rentre non?

-Heu...Oui, en plus avec les autres on doit te montrer quelques petites choses.

-Tant de mystères, je trépigne d'impatience!

-Aller viens ma belle ça te changera les idées."

S'il le dit. Moi j'en suis encore toute retournée de ce qui a failli se passer. Ca ne devrait plus arriver, il faut que je me mette dans le crâne qu'il n'est pas pour moi et qu'il va me briser le coeur comme aux autres.

"-Attendez! Je dois vous raccompagner jusqu'à votre dortoir. Et pas de batifolage derrière mon dos!"

Hugo me regarde et sourit. Il a un merveilleux sourire, un de ce qui vous illumine, qui embelli votre journée. Ses lèvres ne sont pas trop fines, juste bien comme il faut et quand il sourit elles s'étirent et se termine par deux petites faussettes, c'est adorable! Je comprend pourquoi toute les filles sont folles de lui, il a les atouts pour les faire tomber à la renverse!

'-Vous voilà arrivé jeunes gens, bonne nuit et à demain en cours."

C'est ça au revoir Mrs peau de vache!

"-Le mot de passe?

-Fumseck.

-C'est bien cela! Entrez et bonne nuit!

-Bonne nuit à vous aussi.

-Ah vous êtes tous là, ça tombe bien, je propose que l'on révéle nos petits secret à Meg!

-Oui ça serait une bonne idée. Attendons juste que la salle soit vide, il ne reste plus que Brett et Carol qui finissent leur potion.

-OK.

-Alors cette retenue?

-Tu sais Chris on a passé deux heures à asticer la salle de classe de cette peau de vache alors on a pas trop envie de s'étaler là dessus.

-Vous êtes pas drôles!

-On a plus le courage d'être drôles! -"Mary et Lily me regardent suspitieusement. Elles doivent soupçonner quelque chose qui n'a pas eu lieu! Un sourire enigmatique pour leur faire croire qu'elles sont sur une bonne voie serait parfait. BINGO! Elles tombent directement dans le panneau.-" Les autres sont partis, on peut commencer. Lily va chercher ce qui t'appartient et moi je vais chercher le reste dans mon dortoir."

Ils montent chacun dans leur dortoir, je suis impatiente de voir ce qu'ils ont à me montrer.

"-Bon Meg qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé pendant ces deux heures de retenue?-Elle chuchote pour ne pas que Chris entend la conversation mais je vois bien qu'il a l'oreille tendue

-Rien de special, on a dû tout nettoyer, c'était fatiguant.

-Oh je t'en pris Meg à d'autres!

-C'est la vérité, il ne s'est rien passé, je t'ai dit que je ne voulais pas.

-Oh tu sais Meg même moi j'ai vu le rapprochement entre vous.

-Chris ne t'y met pas toi aussi! Hugo est mon ami point.

-Mary pourquoi d'un coup tu joues les entremetteuses?

-Parce que je trouve qu'ils iraient bien ensemble non?

-Oui mais...

-J'ai changé, Hugo ne sera jamais à moi et finalement je crois que je n'étais pas amoureuse de lui."

Je vois une lueur d'espoir et de joie briller dans le regard de Chris. Elle veut jouer les entremetteuses, et bien on va jouer à deux. Voilà les autres qui reviennent parfaitement synchro!

"-Bon avant toutes choses, Meg tu dois prêter serment.

-D'accord, je...

-Non attend, répéte après moi. Moi Megan Hammond...

-Moi Megan Hammond...

-Jure devant Merlin tout puissant...

-Jure devant Merlin tout puissant...

-De ne jamais divulguer ce qui va être dit...

-De ne jamais divulguer ce qui va être dit...

-Sous peine de terrible représailles de la part des knights.

-Sous peine de terrible représailles de la part des knights.

-Bien donc tu fais officiellement parti du groupe.

-Maintenant nous allons te livrer nos secrets, enfin d'abord nos atouts secrets. Nous dit Lily avec une pointe de fierté et mystère.

-D'abord, Lily a hérité d'un objet qui est dans la famille depuis des générations. -Il me sort une étoffe veloutée. C'est pas une... Non!

-Une cape d'invisibilité? Wouahhh dément!

-Mon père l'a hérité de son père et l'a donné à mon frère qui l'a donné à mon autre frère et Albus me l'a donné. Essaye la. -Elle me le dit pas deux fois. C'est grisant de se déplacer dans la pièce sans qu'ils ne me voient.

-Ehhhh me tape pas les fesses! -Je finit par l'enlever quand même voyons la suite.

-Le deuxième objet est un héritage qui fait parti de la famille complète. Les maraudeurs, groupe composé de James Potter, mon grand père...

-Sirius Black, le parrain de Harry, meilleur ami de James...

-De Remus Lupin, ancien professeur de DCFM, autre meilleur ami de James...

-Et Peter Pettigrow, un sale traite qu'on ne cite plus et qu'on ne considère plus comme membre des maraudeurs.

-Donc les maraudeurs, de leur surnoms Lunard, Patmol et Cornedrue, ont inventé un objet qui a facilité la vie de beaucoup de monde à Poudlard. -Elle me tend un parchemin vierge.

-Il faut prononcer "Je jure solanellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises" en pointant ta baguette dessus. -Je m'execute donc et miracle des écritures apparaissent.

-Messieurs Lunard, Quedver, Patmol et Cornedrue vous présente la carte des Maraudeurs!

-Ouvre la!

-C'est, c'est une carte de Poudlard? On y voit tout ceux qui y sont?

-Oui en efet et tout les passage secrets et pièces secrètes.

-C'est cool! Ta mère est avec ton père Don Juan.

-Je ne veux rien savoir là dessus! -Il a un air un peu dégouté.

-C'est génial! on peut se sortir de toutes les situations!

-Ouep!

-Je suis touchée que vous me montriez tout ça! Je vais vous montrer moi aussi de quoi je suis capable.

-T'es pas obligée si t'en a pas envie tu sais! -Il est mignon!

-Non ça va, je vais vous montrer, ça n'a pas trop de rapport avec mon ancienne vie. Vous devez me promettre de ne rien dire à personne car ça peut m'envoyer à Azkaban!

-On jure!

-Oui t'inquiète pas on le répétera pas.

-Merci. Vous êtes prêts?

-Oui! -Disent-ils en coeur."

Alors voilà, concentration et hop...


	6. MRs Weasley et Potter sont tombés

Messieurs Potter et Weasley sont tombés sur la tête!

PDV EXTERNE:

Une magnifique panthère se tenait devant eux. Les autres se sourirent mutuellement.

"-Tu es magnifique Meg! Dit Lily.

-Oui en effet, tu es superbe! Lui dit Hugo en lui caressant la joue. Il est temps de révéler notre dernier secret."

Ils se regardèrent puis d'un commun accord eux aussi se transformèrent.

FIN DE PDV EXTERNE.

Eux aussi sont animagus! C'est super! Alors si vous voulez savoir, à la place de Chris se trouve un ours brun, Mary est une superbe louve blanche, Lily elle est une lionne au pelage doré avec reflets roux, cela ne m'étonne qu'à moitié, et Hugo est un superbe tigre roux, là aussi ça ne m'étonnes pas! Je me mets derrière le canapé et reprends ma forme humaine. Pourquoi derrière le canapé. Parce que quand on reprend forme humaine on est nu! Donc j'ai pris soin de tirer mes vêtements avec moi et me voilà convenable. Je les vois se cacher derrière tables et fauteuils avec leur vêtements et en deux temps trois mouvements les voilà sur deux pattes et habillés. Nous nous regroupons devant la cheminée pour discuter de tout ça.

"-Qui vous a appris à devenir des animagus?

-Harry et Ron! Mais ne le dit surtout pas à Hermione et Ginny, elles ne sont pas au courant et les pauvres hommes se feraient tuer!

-Non ne t'inquiète pas pour ça Mary. Je ne suis pas du genre à cafarder.

-Et toi?

-Moi avec Cécile. On a étudié sur les livres réservé de la bibliothèque de Beaubâtons. On n'avait pas de cape ni de carte mais on s'en est bien tiré!

-Vous avez appris toutes seules sans adultes?!

-On a demandé quelques conseils au père de Vincent. Mais on lui a dit que c'était pour un devoir de métamorphose, il ne savait pas que c'était pour en devenir nous même.

-A quel âge vous avez appris?

-On a commencé notre apprentissage à 15 ans. On a fini à 16 ans.

-Vous avez mis un an! Wouahhh! Je viens d'en boucher un coin à Mary.

-Vous avez mis combien vous?

-Hugo et Lily on mit un an et demi, et Mary et moi ça nous a pris 2 ans. C'est moins que les Maraudeurs déjà.

-A part vos pères qui est au courant?

-Toi, ma sœur, James et Albus, Teddy, notre cousin, Victoire, notre cousine et petite amie de Teddy, George et Charlie, nos oncles. Et c'est tout.

-Teddy et Victoire sont vos cousin cousine et ils sortent ensemble?

-Teddy n'est pas vraiment de la famille, c'est notre cousin par adoption si tu préfères, c'est le fils de Remus et Tonks. Le filleul de mon père.

-Ah ok! Vous êtes une famille nombreuse!

-Attend qu'on y réfléchisse deux secondes...Mon père à 5 frères: Bill, l'aîné qui est marié à Fleur avec qui il a eu Victoire, Charlie qui lui vit en Roumanie où il s'occupe de dragons, il est marié à Elena avec qui il a Nadia et Vladimir, Percy, qui est marié à Penelope Dauclaire mais il n'ont pas pu avoir d'enfant, Fred, qui malheureusement est mort pendant la guerre, son jumeau George qui a finalement décidé de demander tante Angelina en mariage, leur fils Fred rentre à Poudlard l'année prochaine. Pour les frères c'est tout et il y a une sœur, tante Ginny, mère de ma très chère cousine et de ses deux frangins James et Albus. En comptant Ma sœur et moi, on est en tout 21 sans compter grand mère Molly et grand père Arthur.

-Vous en avez de la chance! Vous avez l'air unis.

-Comme je te l'ai di la dernière fois c'est la famille qui veut ça et c'est grâce à grand mère. Elle exige que tout le monde se réunit pour les fêtes importantes comme noël et nouvel an ou encore les commémorations pour les morts de la grande guerre pour honorer la mémoire d'Oncle Fred, de Rémus et Tonks, de Sirius...Tu verras donc tout ce beau monde à Noël!

-Je ne veux pas déranger et vous allez être beaucoup, je ne veux pas prendre trop de place.

-Le Terrier est grand tu sais après la guerre Grand père et Grand mère l'ont fait agrandir se doutant que la famille allait devenir plus importante. Aller faut que tu viennes, tu ne vas pas rester ici seule pour Noël! Et Hermione sera contente de te voir!

-Oui ma mère t'as à la bonne!

-Meg tu vas bien t'amuser dans la famille Weasley et Potter. Accepte leur proposition.

-Ok ok. Vos arguments m'ont convaincu!

-En plus pour le Nouvel an, Mary et Chris nous rejoignent!

-C'est super ça!

-Bon on ferait bien d'aller se coucher. Une nouvelle semaine de cours nous attend!

-Tu as raison Chris, et c'est une semaine chargée! Bonne nuit les garçons!

-Bonne nuit princesse! -Je dois bien avouer que je me suis habituée à ses bisous du soir et du matin.- Bonne lily cousine! Bonne nuit Mary!"

Ce fut une soirée forte en émotions je dois bien l'avouer. J'ai hâte d'être à Noël, c'est la première fois que je vais passer les fêtes de fin d'année dans une famille aimante et unie. Ca va me faire un bien fou. Bon il est temps de se mettre en pyjama et au lit.

"-Bonne nuit les filles!

-Bonne nuit Meg!

-'nuit Meg, dors bien!

-Vous aussi!".

La tête sur l'oreiller et en route pour le pays des songes!

"-Debout marmotte!

-Deux secondes, laisse-moi émerger! "Coup d'œil au réveil! QUOI?" Merlin Lily on est Samedi et tu me réveilles à 8h du matin! T'es pas au courant que j'ai eu une semaine difficile!

- Oh ne fais pas ta chochotte!

-Quoi? Je te rappelle que cette abrutie de Mindy m'a enfermé dans un cachot avec Matt Ferview, le pire des Serpentards, pendant 48h! Heureusement que je sais me servir de ma baguette sinon il m'aurait fait je ne sais quoi dans ce cachots! Et ensuite, J'ai été en retenue pour un truc que je n'ai pas fait, j'ai dû aller avec Junior dans la forêt interdite et pendant qu'il était occupé à converser avec les centaures, j'ai bien failli me faire manger toute crue par ses saloperies d'araignées! Là encore heureusement que je me suis transformée sinon je serais venue vous hanter pour Halloween! Alors excuse-moi mais je suis en droit de faire ma chochotte comme tu le dis si bien!

-Miss Hammond est grognon ce matin?

-Quand on me réveille à 8h le samedi oui!

-Ton animagus aurait du être un Koala! Ils dorment 23h sur 24, ça te ressemble bien! "Elle va me le payer cette remarque! Non mais un koala, quelle idée!" Mon père va faire une annonce à 9H30 donc il faut qu'on soit dans la Grande Salle avant pour lui tirer les vers du nez!

- Tu ne peux pas y aller avec Mary, je vous rejoins pour le petit-déjeuner ok!

-Non tu viens avec nous un point c'est tout!

-Tu vas me payer ce réveil matinal tu le sais ça?!

-J'en suis consciente ne t'inquiète pas. Aller la salle de bain est à toi!"

Grrrrrr elle ne paie rien pour attendre! Je me lève donc à contre cœur et en ronchonnant et me dirige automatiquement vers la salle de bain. Une bonne douche me réveillera surement! Me voilà prête pour "aller tirer les vers du nez" à ce cher directeur! Ce qu'il y a de bien dans cette école et avec ce nouveau directeur, c'est que le Week end on n'est pas obligé de mettre nos uniformes! Me voilà donc en jean, converse et pull manches trois quart pour attaquer cette journée. Une fois tout le monde prêt, nous descendons dans la salle commune pour attendre les garçons. Ils ont vingt minutes de retard, j'aurais pu dormir vingt minutes de plus! Ah les voilà!

"-Bonjour mes jolies! "Il en a de bonnes lui!"

-Salut! "Je montre bien mon mécontentement dans ma voix. Mais j'ai quand même le droit à mon bisou."

-Oh ma princesse tu es grognon ce matin!

-Je ne suis pas TA princesse et oui je le suis car je suis FATIGUEE!

-Ne t'en fais pas ma belle, ma grand mère a donné à mon père la pommade dont je t'ai parlé et je t'en ferais un petit massage dans l'après midi ça te détendra!

-Qui te dit que j'en veux de ton massage?!

-Parce que tu ne peux me résister ma belle! "Il vient de me le chuchoter à l'oreille et les frissons que ça me procure ne me disent rien qui vaille!"

Je grogne et m'en vais à l'avant pour ouvrir la marche. J'entends les autres parler derrière mais je ne comprends pas trop ce qu'ils disent. Je me retourne donc avec un air féroce pour leur faire comprendre qu'ils arrêtent de se moquer de moi! C'est que j'ai un grand pouvoir de persuasion puisqu'ils cessent immédiatement. Bon encore une bonne dizaine de minutes et je cesse de leur faire la tête. Ben oui je ne suis pas trop rancunière comme fille et je commence à me réveiller. Je suis la première à arriver et je repère Mr Potter discutant avec Ron à la table des profs, pour l'instant ils sont seuls donc on va aller les voir! Je me dirige donc vers eux, elle veut leur sortir les vers et bien allons-y!

"-Bonjour!

-Tiens Meg tu es bien matinale!

-La faute à votre fille!

-Pourquoi t'a-t-elle réveiller?

-Pour vous tirer les vers du nez! Ils arrivent d'ailleurs.

-Me tirer les vers du nez? Ah ah, elle est incroyable! Tu sais que je ne dirais rien n'est-ce pas?

-Bien sur que je le sais, mais elle m'a quasiment jeté un sort pour me sortir de mon lit! Elle est têtue comme un hyppogriphe!

-Elle tient ça de sa mère!

-Bonjour papa, bonjour tonton!

-Lily ne nous appelle pas comme ça ici!

- Tu ne veux quand même pas que je vais vous appeler Monsieur!

-Ben si!

- Ca ne va pas non! Bon c'est quoi cette grand nouvelle?

-Tu le sauras dans exactement... trois quarts d'heure.

-Aller paaaa'!

-Non Lily je ne le dirais pas! Tu attends comme tout le monde!

-T'es pas drôle!

-Je suis ton père c'est normal!

-Mon parrain adoré!

-Tu ne m'auras pas ma filleule que j'adore!

-Et tu m'as réveillé pour ça! Lily je vais...

-Pas de parole en l'air Meg!

-La vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid! Tu ne le verras pas arriver ma très chère Lily! Bon on peut aller prendre notre petit-déj' maintenant!

-Oui puisque Monsieur mon père ne veut rien me dire!

-Attends que tout le monde soit là! La patience est mère de toutes les vertus ma fille!

-Et bien je n'ai rien de vertueuse! "Elle se retourne et se dirige vers la table des Gryffondors. Hugo rit aux éclats devant la tête déconfite de Mr Potter et Ron à lui aussi le sourire aux lèvres."

-Qu'est ce qu'elle veut dire par là?!

-C'est juste qu'elle veut vous embêter Mr Potter!

- Appelle-moi Harry Meg comme les autres. Si j'avais su que j'aurais une mini Ginny en guise de fille, je me serais abstenu d'avoir un troisième enfant! Ron t'as de la chance toi t'en as que deux!

-Qui en valent quatre!

-Hé!

-Mais je vous adore mon fils n'en doute jamais!

-Ne rit pas princesse! Tu fais presque parti de cette famille, attends de rencontrer les autres et surtout grand mère et là tu vas beaucoup moins rire! "Je vois Ron du coin de l'œil demandé silencieusement à Harry "Princesse?" et celui -ci hausse les épaules en guise d'incompréhension."

-Ton fils est moins empoté que toi à son âge vieux!

-Oh ça va, ce n'était pas facile d'être amoureux d'une fille comme Hermione en pleine période de guerre!

-Parce que c'était plus facile après? "Ben oui je veux savoir moi."

-Non elle fait ce qu'elle veut de moi! Enfin j'en suis dingue depuis que j'ai 11 ans, enfin je m'en suis rendu compte à 14 ans!

-Comment ça s'est fait vous deux?

-Princesse tu es trop curieuse!

-Désolée!

-Hugo te taquine, c'est juste qu'il n'a pas envie que son vieux père lui raconte comment lui et sa mère se sont embrassé pour la première fois!

-Je comprendrais si vous ne vouliez pas me le dire!

-Non je vais te le raconter.

-Ben moi je vais rejoindre les autres à table. Je l'ai entendu milles fois cette histoire! Tu viens après ma belle?!

-Oui oui! "Je lui fait un signe négligeant de la main." Je vous écoute!

-Viens t'asseoir entre nous deux ça sera plus simple pour écouter, parce que c'est une longue histoire, surtout quand Ron la raconte!

-Oh ça va hein t'es pas mieux quand il s'agit de Ginny et toi! Donc en fait, notre premier baiser à eu lieu pendant la bataille finale. Nous venions de descendre dans la chambre des secrets, à la recherche de venins de basilic pour détruire les horcruxes, nous cherchions Harry par la même occasion...

-C'est plutôt moi qui vous cherchait!

-Peu importe! Donc nous nous cherchions mutuellement, la bataille commençait à battre son plein, sur notre chemin, nous croisions des aurors et mangemorts en train de se battre, nous leur jetions des sorts au passage pour faciliter le travail des aurors mais aussi pour ne pas se faire toucher. Ils savaient parfaitement qui nous étions et que cela aurait affecté Harry de nous perdre.

-Tu te surestimes vieux!

-Ne dis pas ça, tu m'adores Potter! Donc nous avions finalement fini par le retrouver, il était caché en dessous sa cape donc ce n'était pas facile de le repérer!

-Tu es au courant pour la cape et la carte, n'est ce pas?

-Oui oui!

-Tu vas me laissé continuer oui! C'est normal que je mette trois plombes si tu m'interromps tout le temps! Donc nous l'avons retrouvé et nous lui avons expliqué pourquoi nous étions partis si longtemps. A ce moment là, nous étions prêts à partir pour nous battre mais je me suis rappelle que les elfes de maison étaient dans les cuisines et qu'ils n'étaient probablement pas assez à l'abri et qu'il fallait aller les aider. Et si tu n'es pas encore au courant, Hermione défendait très énergiquement la cause des elfes de maison à l'époque et avait même une association, la SALE! Enfin donc après que j'ai di ça, elle a lâché tout ce qu'elle avait dans les mains et m'a sauté au cou pour m'embrassé. C'était le plus beau baiser que j'avais jamais reçu! C'était magique!

-Et interminable vu les circonstances! Je les ai rappelé à la raison une bonne dizaine de fois avant qu'ils ne se décollent l'un de l'autre.

-C'était le moment ou jamais Harry!

-Oui mais pas des heures!

-C'est tellement romantique malgré la situation du moment! "Quoi c'est moi qui ai dit ça?"

-Je ne te savais pas si fleur bleue Meg!

-Et bien moi non plus Mr...Ron! C'est une belle histoire et Hugo devrait être fier d'avoir des parents qui s'aiment après tant d'années! Merci de m'avoir raconté un bout de votre histoire.

-Oh mais de rien, si tu veux Hermione a écrit un livre racontant notre épopée à travers notre scolarité. Je lui demanderais de t'en apporter un exemplaire!

-Merci! Et vous pourrez lui dire qu'Hugo est venu à bout de ma résistance et que je viens pour les vacances de Noël.

-Parfait, ma mère sera ravie d'avoir une invitée de plus! Hermione lui a déjà parlé de toi tu sais et elle t'adore!

-Tu ferais bien d'aller les rejoindre, les autres élèves arrivent et je vais devoir faire ma petite annonce!

-C'est une bonne nouvelle au moins?

-Oui bien sur et assez différent de d'habitude!

-D'accord, bon petit-déjeuner!

-Toi aussi."

Je commence à vraiment me plaire dans cette famille. Ils sont géniaux et ont une histoire totalement formidable!

"-Alors l'histoire t'a plu?

-Oui c'était très intéressant, ton père va me donner le livre que ta mère a écrit. Et je leur ai dit pour Noël.

-Et qu'a dit mon père?

-Il était enchanté et m'a dit que ta grand mère allait être enthousiasmée!

-Ils ne t'ont rien dit sur la nouvelle?

-Que ça allait être différent!

-Ouh Ca c'est de l'indice!

-Eh t'es pas contente c'est pareil! Il va le dire incessamment! Quelqu'un à vu le sirop d'érable?

-Tiens je t'es déjà préparé ton assiette!

-Merci beaucoup Mary!"

C'est vraiment gentil ça, j'ai plus qu'à manger! Et c'est bon en plus! Ah Harry se lève.

"-Votre attention s'il vous plaît! Merci. Comme vous le savez tous, j'ai une nouvelle importante à vous annoncer. Dans un peu plus d'un mois, les morts vont revenir à la vie lors de la fête d'Halloween. Pour marquer le coup en tant que nouveau directeur, Mr Weasley et moi même avons eu une idée assez originale. Nous nous sommes inspirés des collèges américains et nous avons décidé d'organiser une soirée spéciale. En effet nous avons décidé d'organiser un bal d'Halloween, réservé aux élèves de la 4e à la 7e année. Ce sera évidemment un bal costumé et j'ai une exigence concernant ce bal et je n'en dérogerais pas. Ayant était adolescent il y a quelques années, je sais à quel point cela peut-être compliqué pour un garçon d'inviter une fille à un bal. C'est pourquoi cette année ce sera vous Mesdemoiselles qui inviteront ces Messieurs pour le bal. Merci de votre attention et bon appétit.

-Mon père et Ron sont tombés sur la tête!

-Non c'est une idée sympa! On va bien se marrer!

-Hugo tu te rends compte qu'on va devoir inviter les garçons!

-Oui Lily je m'en rends compte mais ce n'est pas grave ça! Pour une fois que les rôles son inversés!

Et là, alors que l'annonce vient juste d'être faite, une horde de groupie se jettent littéralement sur Don Juan et le mitraille de demandes, certaines se battent même pour passer les premières. Je ris mais ressent tout de même une pointe de jalousie. Non mais ça ne va pas ma fille! Regarde, il a l'embarras du choix, il ne va pas s'embêter avec une fille comme toi! Retournes à ton assiette et mange idiote!

-CA SUFFIT! JE N'IRAI AU BAL AVEC AUCUNE D'ENTRE VOUS! FICHEZ-MOI LA PAIX! PLUS AUCUNE FILLE NE DOIT VENIR ME LE DEMANDER OK!

C'est qu'il s'énerve le Don Juan! Le revers de la popularité. Vous ne trouvez pas qu'il fait chaud d'un coup!

-Ca va Meg?

Non Lily ça ne va pas, j'ai des bouffées de chaleur, ma gorge se ressert et je tousse comme un dragon pour trouver un peu d'air. Qu'est ce qu'il se passe? Je suffoque, j'étouffe même. Je, je...


	7. Le bal d'Halloween

Avant toutes choses, je tiens à remercier mes lecteurs :

MaaAaa : Merci beaucoup de ta review, tu as l'honneur d'être la première et c'est toujours plaisant de lire sa première review !

Tomoe-Chi : Merci de tes reviews et oui c'est vrai tu as raison, je suis un peu sadique et c'est comme ça à chaque chapitres, j'aime le suspens. Ravie que ma fic te plaise !

Et merci aussi aux lecteurs anonymes et ceux qui ont mis ma fic dans leur favorites ! J'espère continuer à être à la hauteur de vos attentes.

Evidemment les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, sauf Meg ^^. Merci à JKR d'avoir inventé ce petit monde pour nous !

Bonne lecture !

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Le bal d'Halloween.

Quel mal de crâne c'est atroce! Arrêtez ce bruit c'est insupportable! Bon on va tenter l'ouverture des yeux! Ouh c'est quoi cette horrible lumière blanche! Suis-je au Paradis?

"-Princesse! "Oui je dois l'être!" Meg réveille toi!

-Huuummmm!

-Mrs Simons, elle se réveille!

-Hugo si tu hurles encore comme ça je te jette un sort!

-Tu es trop faible pour ça ma belle!

-Goupfh!

-Très sexy ce bruit de gorge!

- Au lieu de te moquer tu n'as pas un peu d'eau!

-Bien sûr! Tiens bois!

-Merci! Qu'est ce qu'il m'est arrivé?

-J'en sais rien mais tu nous as fait une de ces peurs! Heureusement que je t'ai rattrapé sinon tu aurais eu une belle bosse sur la tête!

-J'ai eu des bouffés de chaleur, des vertiges, je n'arrivais plus à respirer et pouf le trou noir.

-Miss Hammond vous êtes réveillée enfin!

-J'ai dormi combien de temps?

-Et bien la journée entière. Il est 20h!

-Tu devrais aller manger avec les autres.

-Non ça va je mangerais plus tard.

-Je vois! Mais je vais bien!

-Vous avez surement fait une réaction à un aliment. Avez-vous des allergies?

-oui aux arachides mais pourtant ce que j'ai mangé ce matin c'est ce que je prends d'habitude. A moins qu'il n'y avait quelque chose à base de noisettes.

-Je demanderai à Mary c'est elle qui a préparé ton assiette.

-Pourtant je ne pense pas qu'elle a mis autres choses que des pancakes et du sirop. Elle ne le savait pas que je suis allergique à tout ce qui est noisettes et cacahuètes!

-Et bien maintenant on le sait! Quand peut-elle sortir?

-Je ne vois aucuns inconvénients à ce qu'elle sorte maintenant. Je lui ai donné une potion anti allergène ça devrait aller. S'il y a le moindre problème vous venez tout de suite me voir.

-D'accord. Merci Mrs Simons.

-De rien bonne nuit jeunes gens!

-Nous pourrions peut-être rejoindre les autres pour ne pas qu'ils s'inquiètent.

-Tu as raison ma belle en plus j'ai faim!

-Ca m'aurais étonné tien!"

Je me lève donc de mon lit et en route pour finir de souper avec les autres dans la Grande Salle.

"-Ca faisait longtemps que tu étais là quand je me suis réveillée?

-Je suis resté toute la journée!

-Et l'entraînement?

-Je l'ai reporté à demain, j'ai laissé la place aux Serpentards!

-Wouahhh! Tu m'impressionnes!

-Tu vaux tout les entraînements de Quiddish du monde!"

Alors là il m'a touché! Que voulez vous que je réponde à ça? Déjà que je rougis comme une tomate!

"-Merci, c'est gentil!

-Et surtout sincère!

-MEG! Comment tu vas? "La pauvre Lily à l'air inquiète."

-Ca va beaucoup mieux, juste une réaction allergique au beurre de cacahuète.

-oh Merlin je suis désolée Meg c'est de ma faute!

-Mais non Mary, tu ne pouvais pas savoir!

-Viens manger un bout pour reprendre des forces! Toi aussi Hugo.

-Alors Meg! Ca va mieux?

-Oui merci MrWea...Ron!

-Bien bien! J'espère que tu seras en forme pour demain!

-Oui pour le quiddish toujours!

-Brave petite! "Il me frotte le haut du crâne comme à un enfant de 5 ans! C'est assez drôle!"

J'ai repris quelques forces et ça fait beaucoup de bien! Nous voilà dans la salle commune, Lily, Mary et Chris nous ont donné les cours à rattraper et Don Juan et moi restons dans la salle commune pour travailler un peu. Nous avons trois cours à rattraper et 50cm de parchemin sur les propriétés de la racine de valériane. Une soirée forte réjouissante en somme! Bon aller je vous laisse j'ai du boulot moi!

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Cela fait au moins 10 minutes que j'ai terminé et que je lutte de toutes les forces pour ne pas regarder Hugo. Oui je sais ce que vous êtres en train de vous dire! Pourquoi je ne suis pas remonté dans ma chambre? Et bien je ne sais pas, je suis peut-être un peu maso! Mais j'aime les petits moments privilégiés que l'on a lui et moi! Il faut vraiment que j'arrête de me faire des idées! Il n'est pas fait pour moi!

-Ouf enfin fini! J'ai bien cru y passer la nuit! Princesse ça va?

-Hum? Oh oui ça va!

-Encore dans la lune?! "Pourquoi il se rapproche de moi? Ce n'est pas déjà assez difficile de lui résister faut qu'il me colle!" Tu cherchais une manière de me le demander?

-Te demander quoi? "De quoi il parle?!

-Me demander d'aller au bal avec toi! "Hahaha! J'y pensais même plus! Non mais quel culot!"

-Qui te dit que je veux y aller avec toi?!

-Parce que je suis irrésistible et que ne peux résister à mon charme fou!

-Dans tes rêves Don Juan! "Même s'il n'a pas tord je ne vais pas lui faire le plaisir de céder tout de suite!"

-De toutes façons aucun garçon ne voudra venir avec toi! "Je tourne mon visage vexé vers lui! Je crois qu'il a compris sa boulette!" Pas que tu ne sois pas jolie, tu es à tomber -"Joli rattrapage!"- mais je dis ça parce qu'aucun garçon censé ne voudrait avoir à subir ma colère! Sauf les Serpentard mais eux ne comptent pas!

-Je ne suis pas ta propriété et je compte bien te le prouver en allant à ce bal avec quelqu'un d'autre que toi!

-Bien! Je te mets au défi de trouver un garçon sauf chez les Serpentard, parce que ce n'est pas du jeu et que je ne t'adresserai plus jamais la parole après ça, de trouver un garçon qui te dise oui!

-Ok pari tenu!

-Tu as jusque demain soir et si tu perds tu me demande de t'accompagner!

-Bien!

Je me lève furibond et houlà mes jambes sont en coton et ne me soutiennent plus! Position assise sur les genoux pendant plusieurs minutes ce n'est pas bon! Heureusement que Don Juan a des réflexes sinon la table n'aurait pas tenue sous mon poids!

-tu vois Princesse que tu ne peux pas te passer de moi!

Mon regard se voile de tristesse.

-Tu ne devrais pas t'attacher à moi! Tu ne me connais pas, tu risque d'être déçu!

Je suis coincé entre ses bras et je ne peux plus bouger. Et il se rapproche dangereusement de moi et je suis comme paralyser! Je ne peux pas le laisser faire, il ne sait pas qui je suis, il ne pourrait pas comprendre! Malgré moi je ferme les yeux et attends la douce sentence. Il se contente de frôler mes lèvres des siennes et de détourner sa bouche vers mon oreille.

-Trop tard ma belle! "J'Ouvre les yeux et frissonne à cause de cette phrase murmurée d'une voix suave et grave." Bonne nuit Princesse!

Il m'embrasse dans le cou et me laisse là, toute retournée de ce qu'il vient de se passer. Merlin il va me rendre folle. Il faut que je me ressaisisse, je ne peux pas me laissé aller, je ne peux pas le laisser m'aimer! Et quand bien même, c'est un Don Juan, il va me faire souffrir! Pffff dans quelle galère je suis moi! Si je vais au bal avec lui je ne pourrais pas résister plus longtemps! Faudrait peut-être que je me bouge un peu moi. Je suis toujours plantée là comme une idiote! Je ramasse mes cours et au dodo! Bonne nuit à tous!

Il est 20h et il ne me reste qu'un seul garçon à qui demander: Carl le boutonneux! Il est gentil mais le pauvre garçon n'a rien pour lui physiquement. Alors si je lui demande soit il accepte et je cloue le bec de Don Juan ou alors je me ridiculise devant tout Poudlard! C'est un choix cornélien! Bon allé je me lance!

-Bonjour Carl!

-Oh bonjour Meg, tu vas bien?

-Oui merci et toi?

-Ce devoir d'astronomie est un casse tête mais sinon ça va! Tu as besoin d'aide pour un devoir?

-Oh non merci c'est gentil! Je voulais savoir si tu voudrais bien de moi comme cavalière pour le bal?

-Oh ben ça alors si on m'avait dit qu'une des plus jolies filles de Gryffondor viendrait me demander d'être son cavalier pour le bal je ne l'aurais pas cru! Ton invitation me touche mais Carla Dellwin me l'a déjà demandé et j'ai accepté.

-Oh Carl et Carla c'est mignon. Je suis contente que tu y ailles avec quelqu'un!

-Tu sais tu devrais demander à Hugo! Il n'a pas encore de cavalière et il en pince pour toi je crois!

-Je vais y réfléchir! Pour ton acné tu devrais essayer la potion d'arctium lappa. C'est très efficace.

-Oh merci depuis le temps que je cherche quelque chose qui pourrais fonctionner.

Bon et bien me voilà réduite à demander à notre Don Juan s'il veut bien m'accompagner au bal. Avant d'affronter cette épreuve, un bon bain me ferait le plus grand bien! À toute à l'heure chers amis!

Me voilà revigorée et prête à affronter Don Juan. Je récupère mes affaires et en route pour la salle commune.

-Princesse ne te sauve pas si vite!

-Merlin Hugo tu m'as fait peur! Qu'est ce que tu veux? "Oui je sais très bien ce qu'il veut! Mais il faut qu'il comprenne que cette situation n'est pas des plus plaisante pour moi!"

-Oh ne fait pas la tête ma belle! Tu te rends compte que tu vas avoir la chance d'aller au bal avec le garçon le plus convoité de l'école!

-Et toi te rends tu compte que ce n'est pas forcément bon pour moi. Il m'arrive déjà assez de problème depuis que je suis ici! Si en plus je me mets toutes tes groupies à dos!

Mais pourquoi il s'arrête! Il à l'air triste et il est rouge pivoine!

-Si vraiment ça t'embête de venir avec moi, laisses tomber! Je préfère y aller seul qu'avec quelqu'un qui va me gâcher la soirée à force de se plaindre!

-Non mais...

Hé! Je n'ai même pas le temps de m'expliquer qu'il me bouscule et s'en va en courant. J'y suis peut-être allé un peu fort! Il a gagné, je me sens mal! Bon et bien je vais aller me faire pardonner et lui demander de venir au bal avec moi! En même temps ce n'est pas que je ne veux pas, c'est que j'ai peur de ce qu'il pourrait se passer pendant ce bal. Je n'ai pas forcément peur des groupies filles de rage, ça je peux gérer, mais ce qui me fait le plus peur c'est de ne pas pouvoir résister à son pouvoir d'attraction! Je vous y verrais bien moi! C'est un jeune homme de 17 ans séduisant, il a un visage d'ange avec ses tâches de rousseur sur le nez et ses petites fossettes quand il rit, et ses cheveux que sa mère trouve trop long mais que je trouve très bien pour ma part. Ils lui tombent légèrement dans les yeux et je meurs d'envie d'y passer la main. Et ses yeux d'un mélange de bleu et de vert, j'aime quand ses yeux se posent sur moi, j'aime croire que son regard est différent quand il me regarde. Ce n'est pas le même regard que celui qu'il porte à Lily, à vrai dire, je ne saurai le décrire mais je me refuse à croire qu'il puisse éprouver quelque sentiment pour moi. Pourquoi? Et bien parce que la douleur sera peut-être moins brutale quand ils sauront mon passé. Et plus tard ils le sauront mieux cela sera!

-Meg? Qu'est ce qu'il lui prend à Hugo? Vous vous êtes disputés?

-Oui Lily en quelque sorte! Il se ventait encore d'être le plus beau et que j'avais de la chance d'avoir perdu mon pari pour pouvoir l'accompagner. Alors je lui ai dit que ce n'était pas forcément bien pour moi car j'allais encore me faire jeter un sort par ses groupies! Et il l'a mal pris. Mais je vais aller m'excuser. Tu sais où il est?

-Dans son dortoir. Je pense que tu l'as vexé et tu es bien la seule fille qui y arrive!

-C'est bien ça le problème!

-Quoi?

-Non rien laisse tomber. Je vais monter le voir.

Il me semble que les 7e années sont au dernier étage. Rien que ça peut lui prouver que je suis désolée non? Après 48 marches me voilà arrivée. Toc toc et... Pas de réponse! Ok donc il est fâché!

-Hugo c'est moi!

-Je ne veux pas te voir! Laisse-moi tranquille!

-Non je suis venue m'excuser et je ne redescendrai pas avant que se soit fait et même si je dois le faire à travers la porte!

-Et bien vas-y fait le à travers la porte!

-Rrrr ce que tu peux être puéril!

-Tu commences mal! Si c'est pour me dire ça ce n'est pas la peine!

-Ouvres moi s'il te plait!

-Non! "Quel bébé!"

-Tout le monde va m'entendre!

-M'en fiche!

-Et bien pas moi!

-Et bien c'est que tu n'es pas si désolée que ça!

-Si je le suis mais ça serait plus simple pour moi de te le dire en face!

-Et bien pour moi ça ne le sera pas! Quand je vais voir ton visage désolé je vais craquer avant que tu ne dises un mot! Là si ta plaidoirie est mauvaise et bien je pourrais continuer de bouder! "Il me fait sourire malgré moi cet idiot! Comment voulez vous être fâché après ça?" Princesse tu es encore là? "Je suis sûr qu'il ne fait plus la tête mais il prend un malin plaisir à me torturer!"

-Oui je suis là! Je suis désolé, ce n'est pas contre toi mais il faut que tu me comprennes! Ce n'est pas que je ne veux pas y aller avec toi mais à chaque fois que je t'approche elles sortent les griffes et moi seule contre toutes tes groupies je ne fais pas le poids! Pardonnes moi s'il te plait! Je serais heureuse que tu m'accompagnes au bal d'halloween!

Qu'est ce qu'il attend pour venir ouvrir? Finalement il fait peut-être encore la tête! Bon et bien je vais l'attendre en bas et quand il sera décidé.

-Et tu vas où comme ça ma princesse? "Le simple contact de sa main sur mon poignet m'électrise! Merlin mais qu'est ce qu'il m'arrive?" Tu n'attends pas ma réponse?

-Tu étais un peu long à répondre! "Je lui souris et il a encore ce regard qui me fait fondre"

-Je serais ravie d'accompagné la plus belle fille de Poudlard! "Je rougis violemment à sa remarque et ça le fait bien rire. Il m'embrasse sur la joue et me prends la main pour descendre! Bon c'est bon j'avoue je suis raide dingue de lui! Il a gagné mais il ne le saura jamais!" Je t'avais déjà pardonné mais je voulais te faire attendre un peu! Tu m'as quand même blessé tu sais!

-Désolée mais ce n'était vraiment pas conscient de ma part.

-C'est du passé! Attends! "Aïe! Il vient de stopper net et je me suis cognée contre lui." Il faut qu'on choisisse nos costumes!

-Et tu ne peux pas me le dire en marchant? Tu as une idée?

-Oui je te vois bien en princesse des milles et une nuit! Avec tes longs cheveux noirs ondulés ainsi que tes magnifiques yeux noirs tu serais parfaite! "Ne pas rougir Meg!"

-Oui d'accord mais Aladdin n'était pas roux!

-Avec la magie on fait des miracles! Cette idée te plaît?

-Oui j'aime bien!

-Et bien adjugé alors pour Aladdin et Jasmine!

••••••••••••••••••••••••

Me voilà affublée d'une tenue orientale. Un saroual turquoise avec le petit top assorti. Un peu court ce top mais bon Lily et Mary disent que cela fait très oriental! J'ai laissé mes cheveux détachés et les filles se sont chargées de mon maquillage. Elles m'ont fait des yeux charbonneux. Je me trouve un peu trop maquillée mais après tout c'est halloween! Une parure comprenant collier avec une pierre bleue, des boucles d'oreille et les bracelets assortis que Don Juan m'a offert. C'est adorable de sa part mais cela me fait me sentir de plus en plus mal à l'aise. Les filles sont prêtes elles aussi. Mary est déguisée en amazone, elle va au bal avec un certain Matthew de Serdaigle. Lily va au bal avec Chris, ben oui si elle y était allée avec Zack je doute que Don Juan en aurait été ravi! Elle est déguisée en vampire. Et je pense que Chris va vouloir se faire mordre! Les garçons sont déjà en bas. Ils vont encore râler parce qu'on est trop longue! Mais il faut savoir se faire désirer après tout! Aller en route pour une soirée qui s'annonce mémorable!

Les garçons sont là et bingo! Je ne me suis pas trompée, ils se plaignent! Hugo est brun avec un saroual mauve foncé, une chemise large et un boléro rouge. Je l'aime pas en brun même s'il reste beau, il est beaucoup mieux en roux! Oh zut je suis repérée en pleine séance de reluquage extrême!

-tu es magnifique ma Princesse orientale!

Décidément je crois que s'il continu je n'aurai plus besoin de fard à joue! Encore une fois cette décharge électrique quand il me prend la main.

-Merci. Je te retourne le compliment! Mais je te préfère en roux.

-Oui je sais, on ne peut pas résister à la couleur Weasley! "Quel idiot! Mais il n'a pas tord." Chris, bas les pattes de ma cousine!

-Mon cher ami je suis hypnotisé par ce joli vampire. Et c'est ma cavalière donc tu vas devoir t'y faire!

-Mouais! Bon et si nous allions faire la fête!

Bonne idée tiens! Ah oui j'allais oublier, Chris est déguisé en pirate. Lily aussi aura du mal à garder les idées claires!

Wouaaaa! Si vous verriez la Grande salle! C'est magnifiquement terrifiant! Il fait sombre, on se croirait dans un château hanté! Les fantômes font leur show, c'est un peu leur soirée. C'est vraiment une atmosphère angoissante! Et ajouter en prime une bonne douzaine de filles qui rêve de me tuer et on est en plein dedans!

•••••••••••••••••••••

La soirée bat sont plein! Je m'éclate comme une folle! Finalement ce bal n'est pas une catastrophe! Hugo est aux petits soins pour moi et ça me plaît assez! Mais je commence à fatiguer quand même! Il est quand même 1h passée! Les couples commencent à s'isoler, on a d'ailleurs perdu Mary et son cavaliers et Lily et Chris sont partis dans le parc. Et moi je suis tiraillée entre l'envie de m'isoler moi aussi avec Don Juan et la peur de me retrouver seule avec lui! Ben oui quand on y réfléchi bien, à chaque fois que ça arrive, ça part un peu en cacahuète!

-J'aime pas ça! "Il me sort de ma rêverie et il ne s'explique même pas!"

-Mais encore?

-Lily et Chris ne sont plus là!

-Et alors? Je ne vois pas où tu veux en venir!

-Et bien ils font je ne sais quoi, je ne sais où et ça le plaît pas!

-Pourquoi?

-Il est amoureux de Mary, il ne peut pas jouer avec les sentiments de ma cousine!

-Hugo, tu ne t'es jamais dit que ta cousine était elle aussi amoureuse de quelqu'un d'autre et qu'ils veulent juste profiter de leur soirée!

-Je préférais qu'elle oublie ce Zack dans les bras de Chris finalement!

-Et bien voilà! Maintenant si nous profitions aussi de notre soirée et que tu m'invitais à danser! "Je ne sais pas pourquoi s'est sorti! Je l'ai pensé trop fort!"

-J'aime quand tu réclames! "Pfff voilà maintenant il se fait des idées! C'est malin Meg!"

Evidemment la musique change et une chanson plus calme commence. Je vais craquer je le sens! Le moment tant redouté arrive! Il pose ses grandes mains sur ma hanche et mon dos et me rapproche de lui. Je suis vraiment trop petite. Ma tête arrive à peine à son torse. Finalement je me sens bien là dans ses bras. Étant trop petite, je ne mets pas mes bras autour de son cou mais sur son torse. J'ose même poser ma tête sur son torse, me laissant bercer par la musique. Il resserre son étreinte et cela ressemble d'avantage un gros câlin.

-Huumm je suis bien là! "Merde! Je viens encore de penser à voix haute!"

-Oui moi aussi! Tu as la peau douce. "Oh là! Ça ne va pas du tout ça! Il se met à caresser doucement la peau découverte de mon dos. Ça me fait frissonner." Tu as froid?

Il enlève sa main et me "force" à le regarder. J'hoche la tête négativement. Je n'arrive même plus à articuler deux mots c'est dire! Oh Merlin je ne vais pas pouvoir résister à son regard! Ses yeux sont d'un bleu un peu plus foncé avec une lueur de je ne sais quoi! Sa main atteint mon visage et ses doigts effleurent mes lèvres. Oh Merlin il me fait fondre! Cette caresse est d'une sensualité. Ses doigts continuent leur chemin vers mon cou et il fini par poser sa main sur mon visage. Je n'en peux plus! C'est une torture et j'ai une envie folle qu'il pose ses lèvres sur les miennes. Et c'est ce qu'il va faire puisque son visage se rapproche du mien. Je peux sentir... Le brulé?!

-Meg tes cheveux!

Quoi mes cheveux?! OH NON mes cheveux sont en train de cramer!

-Aguamenti!

Je suis trempée mais au moins mes cheveux de brûlent plus. Merci Don Juan pour ses réflexes!

-Je t'ai fait autant d'effet princesse?

-C'est pas drôle! Quelqu'un a mis le feu à mes cheveux! "Je suis furieuse! Mes cheveux sont abîmés et je suis frustrée de ne pas avoir pu gouter aux lèvres d'Hugo.

-Meg tu vas bien?

-Oui M...Ron. "J'en ai marre! Quand aurais-je le droit à un peu de bonheur! Malgré moi je fond en larmes."

-Hé vient là! "Je me blottie dans les bras de mon cavalier. J'ai besoin de me sentir un minimum aimé en ce moment." Pa' on peut savoir qui a fait ça?

-Harry s'en occupe! Amènes Meg dans votre salle commune. Bonne nuit les jeunes. Ne t'inquiète pas Meg, on va punir la ou les personnes qui t'ont fait ça.

C'était trop beau pour être vrai! La soirée était pourtant très bien! Et ça aurait pu finir super bien. Je suis sûre qu'il à les lèvres sucrées et que ses baisers sont doux et... Arf je ferais mieux d'arrêter d'y penser! Le sort s'acharne et je crois bien être maudite de naissance!

-Ça va aller, tu veux que je t'accompagne dans ta chambre?

-Quoi? Oh non ça va merci. Et puis tu ne peux pas. Merci pour la soirée. Je me suis bien amusée. C'était vraiment agréable de t'avoir eu pour cavalier.

-J'aurais aimé que cela se termine autrement. Que tu ne sois pas blessée! Tout ça est de ma faute!

-Mais non voyons!

-Je suis sûr que c'est une de ces filles jalouses! Je suis désolé Meg!

-Tu n'as pas à l'être! Ce n'est pas ta faute. J'ai passé un très bon moment.

-D'accord. Bonne nuit ma belle Princesse!

Il m'embrasse à la commissure des lèvres et je m'insulte mentalement de ne pas avoir tourné la tête. Bon et bien une bonne nuit de sommeil s'impose. J'espère qu'ils trouveront qui m'a fait ça et il ou elle passera un mauvais quart d'heure!


	8. Chapter 8: Une vérité qui fait mal

Désolée du retard mais il se passe plein de choses en ce moment et je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps ! Voilà la suite tant attendu, bonne lecture.

Merci Tomoe-shi de ta fidélité.

CHAPITRE 8: Une vérité qui fait mal.

Ah l'hiver! J'adore l'hiver au Royaume uni! La neige, les histoires au coin du feu, il n'y a pas ça en France, enfin pas où je vivais en France! Nous venons de finir deux heures de potion et croyez moi, ça fait du bien d'avoir fini! Nous nous dirigeons vers la salle de Ron, nous finissons la journée avec DFCM et ça, ça fait plaisir! Je me traîne dérrière les autres, je suis morte de fatigue, être la cible d'une blodasse complétement folle est épuisant quand même! Ah oui c'est vrai que je ne vous ai pas expliqué la fin de l'histoire! Et bien Harry a fini par découvrir le lendemain que c'était Mindy qui m'avait jeté un sort! Ils ont mis longtemps à trouver une sanction mais elle est finalement expulsée pendant quelques semaines. Et heureusement qu'elle quitte le château toute à l'heure, après les cours je vais pouvoir souffler un peu! Elle l'a cherché quand même. Je vois Hugo se retourner vers moi avec un petit sourire.

"-Quoi?

-Aller Princesse, cesse de traîner des pieds!

-Je suis fatiguée! Je t'y verrais bien moi te faire agrésser par une folle furieuse!

-C'est mon lot quotidien ma belle!

-N'importe quoi! -Je m'engouffre alors dans la salle de classe et Hugo me suit de près. Bonjour Ron!

-Bonjour Meg comment vas-tu?

-Ma petite princesse est fatiguée!

-Je ne suis pas ta princesse et je sais parler toute seule Hugo!

-Vous me faites rire vous deux, on dirais Hermione et moi à votre âge!

-Au Merlin! -Ben oui si vous regardez bien, Hermione et Ron sont mariés!

-Bien ne vous asseyez pas, nous allons dehors.

"Un brouhaha d'élèves surpris s'élève dans la salle." Nous allons mettre en pratique les sortilège de défense et d'attaque appris pendant une partie de boules de neige! "Et là c'est le déluge! Des exclamations de joie se font entendre." Je vous conseille de prendre manteau, écharpe et moufles pour cette petite escapade. Vous avez 5minutes pour aller les chercher!"

On va laisser sortir les furies et iront après. Quoique un simple accio serait plus pratique et nous éviterait de remonter jusqu'à la tour! Je suis vraiment fatiguée! Lily et Mary ont eu la même idée que moi alors que les garçons sont déjà partis au pas de course! Tant mieux, ça nous donnera des chances de gagner ce petit jeu! Ils seront épuisés avant l'heure!

"-C'est bien mesdemoiselles, vous marquez déjà des points! C'est très intélligent d'avoir pensé à un Accio au lieu de vous fatiguer à courir dans des couloirs. Je suis déçu que mon fils n'y ai pas pensé, on va dire qu'il voulait faire la course avec Chris!

-C'est surement pour ça tu sais Ron! C'est une idée géniale que tu as eu là tonton!

-Oui j'en suis assez fier, autant mêler l'utile à l'agréable. Si tu te sens trop faiguée Meg tu n'es pas obligée de participer.

-Oh non ça va aller, ça va me permettre de réviser quelques sorts qu'on n'utilise pas tout les jours. Je dormirais bien cette nuit. Revoilà les garçons!

-J'ai gagné haha! Chris tu devrais faire un peu plus de sport! Comment vous avez fait vous, on ne vous a pas vu?

-Un Accio élémentaire très cher Watson!

-Ah oui c'est vrai mais c'est plus drôle de faire la course!

-Et plus fatiguant aussi!

-Rabajoie!

-Non juste fatiguée! Et tu oublies que je t'ai battu en début d'année à la course en balai!

-Oui mais en course à pied tu n'arriveras jamais à me battre.

-Si tu le dit! Et mais qu'est ce que tu fais? -Il vient de se baisser devant moi et m'agrippe les chevilles.

-Tu dois vraiment être fatiguée puisque tu n'as pas trop de répartie, je vais te porter sur mon dos! Aller te fait pas prier, ça me fait plaisir. "Puisqu'il insiste, et puis ça lui fait plaisir comme il dit."

Nous voilà donc partis dans le parc pour un jeu éducatif mélant loisirs et éducation.C'est pas à beauxbâtons qu'on ferait ce genre d'expérience. Tout le monde nous regarde passer, on a l'air idiot quand même, moi sur le dos de Hugo! De plus j'ai ma tête sur son épaule a peu de chose près je m'endormirai. Mais le vent frais du dehors qui picotte mon visage me réveille. Hugo me pose sur le sol et remet gentiment mon écharpe autour de mon cou. C'est mignon mais je ne suis pas impotente quand même!

"-Bien! Ne croyez pas qu'il n'y a aucune régles! On va faire deux équipes, les filles contre les garçons. Je vais dans un premier temps faire des petits obstacles et abris de ça et là du parc et vous pourrez ainsi vous en servir. Tout les sorts de défense et d'attaque dans la limite du raisonnable sont à votre disposition. Dès que quelqu'un est touché il sort du jeu et vient à mes côtés. A la fin des deux heures, l'équipe qui a le moins de participants perd. Les gagnants auront en plus de 5 pts chacun un pass d'accès à la salle de bain des préféts pour une heure. Faites les équipes pendant que je met en place les obstacles et abris.

-Comme si le passe va nous servir!

-Bon allez-y les gars, les filles et moi allons vous laminer, préparez vous.

-Mais biensur cousine! C'est la victoire des gars qu'on fêtera ce soir!"

Nous nous séparons donc en deux groupes, pendant le cours nous sommes jumelés avec les Serdaigles, on s'entend assez bien avec eux en général donc cela ne devrait pas poser de problème.

"-Nous devrions utiliser un maximum les sortilèges non-prononcés pour ceux qui y arrivent le mieux, cela jouera en notre faveur.

-C'est une bonne idée Meg!-Elle connaît mon nom elle! Je sais même pas qui c'est!

-Merci...

-Sylvia!

-Merci Sylvia, mais si d'autres ont de bonnes idées qu'elles en fassent part.

-On pourrait utiliser ce qui nous ai acquis de naissance!"C'est une Serdaigle qui vient de parler."

-C'est à dire? Demande Mary

-On est des filles et eux des garçons...

-C'est pas une mauvaise idée! "Bien sur Lily, on va se mettre nue devant eux de ce temps glacial pendant qu'un groupe leur jette des boules!"

-C'est pas une mauvaise idée certes mais le but est d'utiliser des sorts appris en cours! On peut toujours les dérouter et leur jetter des sorts mais pas en faire un atout principal.

-Oui c'est vrai que là elle marque un point. mMerci Mary!

-On peut utiliser le sort de confusion!

-Oui c'est vrai que je l'avais oublier celui là! Bien Ron a fini, n'oubliez pas les filles, si on veut gagner, il faut mettre en pratique tout ce qu'on a appris! Donc utilisez souvent votre bouclier magique, si possible les sorts non-prononcés et il faut qu'ils soient confus peu importe la manière! On va leur en faire baver!"

Je ne me savais pas une âme de leader mais ça fait du bien de voir que les gens écoutent et prennent note de ce que tu dis! Les filles applaudissent et on l'air plus que déterminées à en mettre plein la vue aux garçons.

"-Bien j'ai tout mis en place, vous avez exactement 1h30? Bon courage et bonne chance à vous tous! GO!"

Et c'est partis! Je vois les filles se faufiler à travers les boules de neige lancées par les garçons ou encore se protéger avec des "Protego"! Je vois un garçons de dos prêt à jetter un sort à Sylvia.

"-Wingardium leviosa! "Et ma boule de neige s'envole tel un vif d'or vers sa cible! BOOM! Touché coulé et un garçon en moins!"

-Alors Princesse tu fais déjà des tiennes! "J'évite de justesse sa boule de neige!" Tu veux jouer à ça DonJuan, parfait!

-Bien jouer ma belle, tu es agile telle un félin!

-Et encore tu n'as rien vu mon tigrou! "Zut raté! Son animagus n'est pas un tigre pour rien!"

-Je ne demande qu'à voir!

-Mon côté félin ne ressort pas que sur les champs de bataille! J'ai d'autres chats à fouétter, on se retrouve plus tard! "J'entend grogner le tigre qui sommeil en lui et me met à l'abris trente secondes pour reprendre mon souffle."

Les boules de neige fusent d'en tout les sens, quatres garçons sont auprès de Ron et trois filles ont été touchées elles aussi. Nous avons l'avantage, plus maintenant, Mary a été touchée par Chris! Merde! Pas grave, on va reprendre les choses en mains! Je vois que les garçons se cachent plus souvent que les filles, c'est pas juste ça! ils attaquent alors qu'ils sont planqués les lâches, ils vont voir de quel bois je me chauffe! Avec un bon incendio je fais fondre leur barrière et en touche trois d'un coup avec une grosse boule! Je suis fière de moi! 7-4 pour les filles! Tout mes sens sont réveillés et je ne suis plus du tout fatiguée! Les traits de caractères de mon animagus se réveillent en moi et j'ai l'impression de ne faire q'un avec lui. Il faut que je fasse attention de ne pas me transformer devant les autres, mais je sens ne pas être la seule dont les sens sont en ébullition. Lily semble elle aussi aux aguets ainsi que Chris et Chris étant un ours, n'aime pas trop la neige, ben oui les ours ça hibernent non? Je vais donc profiter de sa petite faiblesse pour le renvoyer auprès de son cher professeur. C'est les règles, toucher ou être touché et moi j'ai choisi de toucher. Je me faufile entre les obstacles qui deviennent des abris pour moi et j'arrive à quelques mètres derrière Chris, aux mains avec une Serdaigle corriace. Bon alors réfléchissons vite et bien! Déjà faire une boule de neige, ensuite je pense que le "Wingardium leviosa" est le meilleur moyen de la faire leviter d'un coup sec! Merde! Hugo m'a vu et l'a arrêté! Grrr! Je crois qu'utiliser ses charmes ne va pas être une mauvaise idée finalement! Comment faire? Je m'attache les cheveux en un chignon vite fait, enlève ma cape mais laisse mon écharpe quand même, il fait froid faut pas l'oublier! Je lance un "Accio balai" et hop me voilà dans les airs à jetter des boules de neige aux garçons restants. Nous sommes à 14 à 13 c'est serré mais bon on va y arriver! Quoi vous pensez que je triche?! Pas du tout, Ron n'a pas préciser que l'on ne devait pas utiliser nos balais! Et puis si on considère que cette bataille représente une vrai bataille, pour sauver ma peau il faut que je mette les moyens à ma disposition. Je ne vole pas très haut, juste sufisemment pour éviter les boules lancé par Hugo et Chris. Il ne reste qu'eux, Lily, Une Serdaigle et moi. Bon oublions la Serdaigle, elle vient d'être touchée. Nous voilà donc enemis pour cette fin de partie. Je protège Lily d'un bouclier magique alors qu'elle allait être touchée par son cher cousin. Je redescent de mon balai et je me cache derrière un abris avec Lily.

"-Tu es une combattante achernée Meg!

-Je ne veux pas que l'égo de ton cher cousin, déjà surdimensionné, ne gonfle encore plus! Bon t'as une idée là?

-Oui, j'ai la cape d'invisibilité mais c'est assez risqué!

-Comment t'as fait?

-Comme toi avec le balai!

-Ingenieux! Tu l'as met, tu montes sur mon balai pour ne pas qu'ils voient tes traces, tu fais diversion et je leur envoi les boules de neige fatales!

-Bonne idée!"

Lily met donc la cape, de là où nous sommes les autres ne nous voient pas, et elle s'envole à quelques mètres du sol et va les taquiner un peu. Juste le temps pour moi de leur lancer les deux boules qui les mettra hors service. BINGO!

"-Youhou! On est les meilleures Lily! Elle revient près de moi et cache la cape dans sa cape pendant que je récupère le balai.

-Félicitation mesdemoiselles, vous avez fait preuve de pugnacité et d'ingénieusité pour battre ces messieurs qui ne se sont pas laissés faire. Les 16 filles ont alors droit à 5pts chacune et un pass d'une heure dans la salle de bain des préféts. Le cour est terminé, vous pouvez rejoindre vos salles communes."

Les garçons font un peu la tête, il va falloir leur apprendre à savoir perdre. Je m'approche alors de Hugo et Chris et leur fait un bisou sur la joue.

"-Il va falloir plus que ça Princesse pour te faire pardonner.

-Me faire pardonner de quoi? D'avoir gagné! Ca va pas non!

-Tu as triché!

-Non je n'ai pas triché! Ton père n'a jamais préciser qu'on n'avait pas le droit à des accessoires!

-Oui mais...

-Regardez, voilà Mindy qui s'en va. "Nous interromp Mary.

-Pourquoi elle vient vers nous?

-Surement pour te faire une dernière vacherie, on devrait s'en aller, venez!

-Attend Mary, je veux savoir ce qu'elle veut.

-Meg j'aimerai te parler seule à seule s'il te plaît?

-Tu peux t'excuser devant eux tu sais.

-C'est pas seulement pour ça.

-Je te suis. Vous pouvez y aller, je vous rejoins.

-Tu ne devrais pas y aller on ne sait jamais! S'empresse de dire Mary.

-Tu es sûre que ça va aller?

-Hugo, je ne suis pas en sucre et ses parents sont derrière Mary! Je vous rejoins dès que j'ai fini.

-Ok à tout à l'heure. "Ils s'éloigne peu à peu alors je me retourne vers Mindy."

-Que veux-tu?

-Je voulais avant tout m'excuser, j'ai été trop loin.

-J'accepte tes excuses.

-Autre chose aussi! Juste te dire que je n'ai pas agi seule dans cette histoire.

-Qu'est ce que tu veux dire?

-Mary était dans le coup avec moi.

-Mindy n'essaie pas de jeter la faute sur Mary.

-Ce n'est pas ce que j'essaie de faire. Ecoute réfléchi un peu: j'ai fait le coup du placard avec le Serpentard, mais le coup des araignées c'était elle, elle s'est servi de sa forme animagus pour les attirer vers toi, ensuite comme ça n'a pas marché, elle s'est renseignée et a su que tu étais allergique aux arachides, elle a donc fait en sorte de t'en faire prendre et cela pendant le petit-dejeuner où tu as fait cette reaction allergène. C'est elle qui a fait ton assiète non? Et comme là encore Hugo t'as sauvé, elle a mis en place un plan pour le bal. Elle est partie avec son cavalier et m'a dit de me charger de la sale besogne dés que les slows commenceraient.

-Pourquoi me racontes-tu ça?

-Pour te faire ouvrir les yeux! Elle est jalouse de toi, comme moi je l'étais mais elle s'est deux fois pire. C'est mal ce qu'on a fait mais elle ne va pas s'arrêter là tu sais, elle veut Hugo pour elle seule, il faut que tu fasses attention. Je ne dois pas tout prendre seule et tu es encore plus en danger avec elle qu'avec moi. Cherche à prouver qu'elle t'en veut et tu pourras vivre pleinement ta scolarité à Poudlard. Je dois y aller, pense à ce que je viens de te dire. AU revoir et encore désolée pour tout."

Alors là, je ne sais pas quoi penser! Je ne peux pas en parler aux autres, ils ne me croieraient jamais. Et qui me dit que c'est vrai? Mais et si ça l'était, je suis en danger! Oh Merlin qu'est ce que je vais faire?

BOOM!

"-Désolée Ron, je ne vous avez pas vu!

-Tu rêvassais?

-Non je refléchissais. Pourrais-je vous parler s'il vous plaît.

-Biensur, il y a un souci?

-Heu oui je crois!

-Dans ce cas allons dans le bureau d'Harry.

-D'accord."

Oh Merlin! J'espère qu'ils vont me croire. Après tout, ils connaissent plus Mary, ils vont peut-être lui faire confiance et croire que je veux disloquer le groupe! Je suis vraiment dans une galère pas possible. Ça ne s'arrêtera donc jamais!

"-Lunard, Patmol et Cornedrue. "La gargouille s'anime et laisse place à l'esalier en colimasson." Après toi! "Je monte donc les marches, un noeu à l'estomac et attend que Ron ouvre la porte. "Harry mon vieux, il paraîtrait qu'il y a un souci.

-Dis moi tout.

-C'est Meg qui va nous dire de quoi il s'agit."

Aller je me lance et je leur dit ce que m'a raconté Mindy.

"-Je ne sais pas si c'est vrai mais elle connaît beaucoup de chose liées à certaines affaires alors qu'elle est quand même à Serdaigle. Je m'en veux de penser que Mary aurait pû faire une chose pareille croyez moi mais une part de moi me dit que c'est possible! Qu'est ce que je dois faire? Je ne veux pas le dire aux autres car je n'ai aucune preuve.

-C'est une histoire incroyable et en effet il nous faut des preuves et je crois savoir comment en trouver."

Voilà maintenant une semaine que je vis dans l'attente d'un nouvel attentat de la part de Mary, mais il semble qu'elle laisse la chose se tasser pour ne pas éveiller les soupsons sur elle. Mais voilà, Ron et Harry veulent en avoir le coeur net avant les vacances de Noël qui sont dans deux semaines et dans leur plan, c'est à moi de jouer. Nous sommes dans la salle commune et nous venons de finir les cours, Ron et Harry m'ont dit de faire venir Hugo et Lily dans le bureau de Harry et pendant ce temps, il faut que je pousse Mary à venir faire du patinage sur le lac avec moi. Ca va pas être facile mais bon on va bien voir si je suis persuasive.

"-Hugo, Lily, vos pères veulent vous voir dans le bureau de Harry!

-Pourquoi, on a rien fait de mal.

-Je crois que ça a un rapport avec les fêtes de Noël.

-Ok, faut qu'on y aille tout de suite?

-Le plus vite possible. Mary ça te dit d'aller faire du patin à glace sur le lac?!

-Je sais pas, j'ai la flème!

-Aller Mary et on vous rejoins dès que nous avons fini dans le bureau. "Oh Lily tu me tends une perche là."

-On aura qu'à s'échauffer pendant qu'ils sont là haut et ils viendront nous rejoindre ensuite et on s'éclatera à la lueur du soleil couchant!

-D'accord, je vais chercher mon manteau et mon écharpe, je te prends les tiens au passage?

-Oui s'il te plaît.

-Bon nous on y va, plus vite fait, plus vite on vous rejoins!

-Ok à tout à l'heure."

Là j'angoisse, est ce que ça va marcher? Et si oui, qu'est ce qu'elle va me faire? Oh Merlin je déteste prendre les gens au piège comme ça mais je vais pas pouvoir vivre dans l'angoisse permanente de me faire attaquer par Mary. La voilà qui revient avec notre nécessaire. Nous descendons alors tranquillement vers le lac, et moi j'ai toujours cette boule au ventre, surtout que la conversation qui s'engage ne me dit rien qui vaille.

"-Le lac en Hiver c'est super mais le mieux c'est en été, tu peux nager dedans sans que les êtres de l'eau t'embêtent, il n'y a que le calmart géant qui veut jouer mais il ne comprend pas qu'il est énorme. Tu aimes nager?

-Non, je ne sais pas nager, j'ai peur de l'eau à vrai dire. "Pourquoi je lui dit ça moi? Elle va me balancer à la flotte!"

-C'est dommage tu devras rester sur le bord à nous regarder patoger.

-Sauf si Hugo ou Chris me prennent avec eux. Hugo m'a déjà proposé de m'apprendre à nager quand le soleil sera au rendez-vous ou encore dans la salle de bain comme la baignoire est immense.

-En effet. Nous voilà arrivées. Tu connais le sort pour les patins?

-Oui c'est bon je l'ai appris l'année dernière."

Nous chaussons donc nos patins et nous commençons à glisser doucement sur la glace. Passent 10 minutes et toujours rien. Non pas que je m'en plaigne, mais bon si les autres arrivent et qu'elle n'a rien fait, on ne pourra pas avoir de preuve. Alors que je réfléchi à ce que je dois faire, elle me fonce dedans violemment et je glisse jusqu'au centre du lac où la glace est fragile. Je ne peux pas bouger sinon je fais se briser la glace et je tombe. Elle me regarde et je vois apparaître un sourire mesquin sur son visage. Elle va briser la glace et me laisser me noyer dans le lac gelé.

"-Ne fais pas ça Mary je t'en supplies.

-Et pourquoi je ne le ferais pas?

-Parce que je suis ton amie.

-NON! Une amie ne pique pas les mecs de ses amies. Tu es un parasite! Je sais qui tu es et d'où tu viens, ils ne t'aimeront jamais quand ils le sauront. Et tu voudras mourir à ce moment là! Autant m'en charger tout de suite! Je ferais passer ça pour un accident!

-tu n'es pas une meurtrière! Je t'en pris! "Je pleure de désespoir!"

-Adieu Meg!"

Je ne sais pas qu'elle sort elle a lancé mais la glace se brise sous moi et je tombe dans l'eau glacée. Elle me transperce tels des petits poignards. Je suffoque, j'essaie de me raccrocher à quelque chose mais je n'y arrive pas. Mes vêtements pèsent lourd et je n'ai plus de force. Je ne sens plus rien, que le froid qui semble couler dans mes veines. Elle a peut-être raison, la mort est peut-être la meilleure solution. Je n'arrive plus à lutter et je coule. La respiration me manque et tout devient noir.

PDV Hugo.

"-Qu'est ce qu'elle fait, pourquoi elle ne va pas l'aider?

-Parce que c'est elle qui manigance depuis le début tout ces incidents qui arrive à Meg!

-Non c'est pas possible, pas Maria! -Lily a du mal a y croire, c'est compréhensible, depuis le temps qu'on connaît Maria.

-C'est pour ça que Meg ne vous a rien dit, elle ne voulait pas vous en parler sans avoir de preuve.

-MERLIN ELLE A BRISE LA GLACE!"

Je quitte alors le bureau de mon oncle et cours à travers les couloirs de Poudlard. Merlin mais ils ne peuvent pas être dans leur salle commune tout ces élèves ou alors près du lac à sauver Meg. J'ai peur, vous ne pouvez pas savoir à quel point. L'eau est complétement gelée et elle ne sait pas nager. Pourvu qu'elle tienne le coup elle ne peut pas me laisser comme ça! J'entends mon père et Harry crier je ne sais quoi derrière moi. J'y suis presque, je sors du château, la voie est plus facile d'accès à présent. Je ne la vois plus! Où est-elle? Non c'est pas possible, elle ne peut pas être déjà sous l'eau. Je prends ma forme animagus et peu m'importe si quelqu'un me voit et je glisse sur la glace jusqu'au trou formé dans celle-ci. Merlin elle est vraiment glacée cette eau. Une chance pour moi, Meg n'a pas eu le temps de couler trop profondémment. Je l'attrape par le bras et je la hisse du mieux que je peux. Je vois Lily courir et tenter de rattraper après Mary qui a pris la fuite.

"-Hugo retransforme toi tout de suite, quelqu'un pourrait te voir!"

Mon père me tends mes affaires et je me retransforme vite fait en m'habille aussi vite que je le peux. Je prends Meg dans mes bras et cours à l'intérieur.

"-Papa je vais dans tes appartements préviens Mrs Simons, Harry occupe toi de Mary et Lily, moi je vais essayer de la réchauffer au plus vite. Harry dit à Lily d'ammener des vêtements de Meg aussi."

Je sais pas s'ils ont tout compris mais c'est pas grave. Il faut que je fasse au plus vite, elle est blanche et ses lèvres d'habitude si rouges sont bleues à présent. J'ai envie de pleurer tellement j'ai peur pour elle. Je cours aussi vite que je le peux et j'arrive finalement en face du tableau du Chevalier.

"-Que veux-tu Manant?

-Mione.

-Tu peux entrer dans mon antre."

Quel idiot! Je vais dans la chambre où il y a la cheminée. Je pose Meg sur le lit, le rapproche de la cheminée et allume le feu dans celle-ci. Heureusement que je suis moitié moldu, ma mère m'a appris plein de techniques de survie. Je lance un sortilège de réchauffement. J'enlève les vêtements de Meg. Oh ça va je lui laisse ses sous-vêtements, ne croyez pas que je sois pervers à ce point! Et je commence à enlever les miens.

"-Hugo?!

-Dans la chambre Lily!

-Qu'est ce que tu fais?

-Technique moldue quand quelqu'un fait une hypodhermie, la chaleur des corps peut relever la tempèrature.

-Tu peux pas utiliser les techniques magiques?

-C'est fait! Je fais toutes les techniques que je connais! Alors au lieu de critiquer, attise le feu!"

Je me couche alors à ses côtés et la serre contre moi. Lily nous met la couverture sur nous et je tente tant bien que mal de la réchauffer. Elle est complètement gelée c'est horrible ce qu'elle a dû ressentir! Lily nous rajoute une couverture en plus, je crois que ça va aller, on a fait ce qu'il fallait, il n'y a plus qu'à attendre qu'elle se réchauffe. Voilà mon père avec Mrs Simons.

"-Mr Weasley que faites-vous?

-Pour la énième fois, j'applique une technique moldue en plus des techniques sorcières pour valoriser ses chances de survie!

-Poussez vous un peu que je l'ausculte. "Devant mon air déterminé à rester ainsi, elle soupir." Je vous laisse le soin de la reprendre dans vos bras tout de suite après."

Bon d'accord je la lâche, mais si elle lui fait quoi que ce soit qui porte préjudice aux soins déjà portés, je l'avada kedavrise! Oui bon c'est pas vrai mais j'ai peur pour Meg et même si Mrs Simons est une bonne infirmière, elle ne travaille pas à Ste Mangouste non plus!

"-Et bien pour l'instant il faut veiller à ce qu'elle se réchauffe et qu'elle reprenne des couleurs. Dès qu'elle se réveille, il faut lui faire prendre ceci, c'est une potion pour les organes vitaux. Et demain matin il faudra lui donner cette potion pour les douleurs. Mais je tiens à vous féliciter Mr Weasley et vous aussi Miss Potter vous avez fait ce qu'il fallait. Bonne nuit et veillez bien sur elle.

-Merci Mrs Simons bonne nuit à vous aussi."

Je me réinstalle près de Meg et la prends dans mes bras à nouveau. Je lui frotte lentement les bras, le dos pour la réchauffé un peu.

"-Il faut que tu t'en sortes ma belle, tu ne peux pas la laisser gagner, tu ne peux pas me laisser tout seul, pas maintenant, je ne peux pas te perdre alors que je commence à savoir ce que c'est d'...

-Hugo, ton père veut te voir.

-Tu la surveilles hein, dès qu'il y a un souci, qu'elle se réveille ou quoi que ce soit tu me préviens.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, je te préviens de suite."

Je mets alors un T-shirt et va dans le salon de mon père.

"-Qu'est ce qu'il y a papa?

-Je voulais juste te dire que Mary va être renvoyée de l'école et elle va passer devant le magenmagot pour tentative de meurtre et non assistance à personne en danger elle risque Azkaban puisqu'elle est majeure.

-Elle n'avait pas à faire ça! Je trouve qu'elle mérite d'être punie.

-C'est sur mais c'est ton amie.

-Papa je vais te confier quelque chose que personne ne sait encore. Je sais enfin ce que c'est d'être amoureux, je suis amoureux de Meg papa, je ne sais pas comment ça m'est venu. Ca c'est fait comme ça d'un coup, je l'ai pas vu venir. Le coup de foudre. Je n'ai jamais ressentie ça avant pour une autre fille. J'ai eu pas mal de petite-amie, j'ai pas été très gentleman avec certaine mais là c'est complétement différent. Je ne veux pas d'une aventure, je veux une vraie histoire d'amour et avec elle. Je ne sais pas comment te l'expliquer c'est quelque chose d'étrange. Quand je la vois, j'ai des palpitations, je pense à elle tout le temps, je cherche à être avec elle, à la protéger. Mais elle est rétissente à cause de son passé. Elle a peur qu'on la laisse tomber si elle nous dévoile la vérité sur son passé, sur ses parents. C'est confus ce que je dis je ne sais pas si t'as tout compris mais je l'aime et je sais pas comment ça se fait!

-Tu réagis exactement de la même manière que moi quand j'ai appris que j'aimais ta mère. Je ne savais pas ce qui m'était tombé sur la tête mais j'ai eu l'impression que j'avais été amoureux d'elle dés le début sans m'en apercevoir. Je te comprends plus que tu ne le crois. Pour ce qui est de sa vie passée, laisse lui le temps. Montres lui que tu l'aimes et peu importe sa vie d'avant.

-Et si son secret est si terrible qu'elle le dit?

-Et bien tu verras à ta réaction si tu l'aimes vraiment ou non.

-Je ne veux pas la faire souffrir papa, je ne veux pas qu'elle se laisse aller à mon amour pour elle et que finalement son secret est plus fort que l'amour que je ressens. Elle a déjà trop souffert.

-Ecoute mon fils, je ne sais pas quelle est la nature de son secret mais tu l'as bien remarqué, cette fille est une perle, elle est gentille, douée mais elle est fragile. Elle n'est pas méchante, sinon elle vous aurez dit bien avant pour Mary et elle aurait été à Serpentard! "Je souris à cette remarque." Peu importe le passé de ses parents, le sien, elle est présente et elle mérite l'amour qu'elle n'a pas eu avant.

-Tu as sans doute raison. Je dois lui montrer que je l'aime malgrè son passé.

-Bien de toute façon tu le verras à ton premier baiser avec elle que tu l'aimes. Retourne auprès d'elle et dit à Lily que son père veut la voir dans son bureau.

-Merci pa' et ne dit rien aux autres d'accord, ça reste entre nous.

-Ne t'inquiète pas. Bonne nuit."

Conversation très instructive, plus que celle des abeilles et des fleurs donnée par ma mère. Je rentre donc dans la chambre et passe le message à Lily qui s'en va en n'oubiant pas de me dire qu'elle repasse demain matin. Je me remet dans le lit et Meg se retourne pour se blottir contre moi.

"-Meg t'es réveillée?

-Hummm!

-Il faut que tu prennes ta potion.

-Ca va pas être bon!

-C'est pour ton bien. "Elle ronchonne un peu mais je réussi à lui faire avaler." Aller bonne nuit ma Princesse!

-J'ai froid!

-Viens là! Dors.

-J'ai pas eu mon bisou. "Ca au moins elle l'a pas oublié."

Je l'embrasse donc sur le front, la prends dans mes bras et la berce tendrement.


	9. Chapter 9: Un Noël inoubliable part 1

Voilà le nouveau chapitre. Je suis vraiment désolée pour le retard mais j'ai plein de bouleversements dans ma vie en ce moment et je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps pour moi. Merci pour toutes vos reviews et pour votre fidélité. Bonne lecture.

CHAPITRE 9: Une Noël inoubliable.

Deux semaines, voilà deux semaines que Mary a été renvoyée, deux semaines que j'ai l'impression d'être une traitresse, surtout envers Lily et Chris. Quoique Chris ne m'en veut pas le moins du monde, au contraire, il s'est inquiété pour moi quand il a tout appris. Mais c'est Lily le problème, j'ai l'impression qu'elle m'en veut de lui avoir voler sa meilleure amie. Je suis peut-être parano mais c'est comme ça que je le ressens.

J'en ai parlé à Hugo mais lui me dit que je me fait des idées. Le mieux serait peut-être d'en parler directement à la concernée. Nous sommes dans le Poudlard express en route pour Londres pour les vacances de Noël. Hugo et Chris font une partie de bataille explosive et Lily regarde par la fenêtre. C'est le moment de lui parler.

"-Lily!

-Oui, qu'est ce qu'il y a?

-J'aimerai te parler, j'ai l'impression que, que tu m'en veux pour Mary..

-Quoi? Non bien sur que non voyons! Meg ce n'est pas ta faute si elle a voulu te tuer! Pourquoi tu dis une chose pareille!

-Je suis un peu parano! Désolée d'avoir douté de toi.

-Je ne t'en veux pas, c'est compréhensible, je n'ai pas été très bavarde c'est deux dernières semaines. Mais je n'arrive pas à comprendre pourquoi elle a fait ça.

-Moi non plus, je suis peut-être proche de Hugo mais je ne vois pas pourquoi elle a dérapé comme ça. Enfin, c'est du passé.

-BOOM! T'as perdu Hugo!

-C'est pas drôle! Je suis nul à ce jeu!

-Une partie d'échec alors?!

-Là c'est beaucoup mieux!"

Voilà qui est réglé. Avec un peu de chance tout ira bien maintenant. J'ai hâte de passer Noël avec eux et en même temps j'ai tellement peur! Je vais quand même rencontrer une vingtaine de personnes de la même famille en deux semaines! Mais s'ils sont tous comme Ron, Hermione et les autres, je sens que je ne vais pas m'ennuyer. Le train ralenti, il semble que nous arrivons. Nous mettons donc nos manteaux et nos écharpes et attendons gentiment que le train s'arrête.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, aujourd'hui il n'y a que ma mère que tu rencontres de nouveau dans la famille. "Elle essaie de me rassurer mais ça marche à moitié."

Nous prenons nos valises, on a pas repris nos malles, ça ne servirai pas à grand chose sinon a nous encombrer, et encore heureusement qu'elles sont à roulettes ces valises sinon on s'en sortirai pas! Nous essayons tant bien que mal de sortir de ce train sans être recouvert d'équimoses et croyez moi c'est pas chose facile. Finalement nous parvenons à arriver à la sortie, moi la première et je me fait assaillir par deux bras qui me tire et qui me serrent contre le corps qui leur appartient.

"-Maman arrête tu vas l'étouffer!

-Désolée Meg mais Ron m'a appris pour tout ce qui t'était arrivé, je suis vraiment navrée pour toi.

-Je vais bien Mrs...Hermione.

-Bien bien! Bonjour mon chéri! Et toi ça va?

-Bien sur Man' ça va tout le temps moi tu le sais! Rose n'est pas là?

-Non elle est à la maison, elle ne va pas très bien.

-Qu'est ce qu'elle a? Demande Ron inquiet.

-Scorpius l'a laissé tomber il y a deux jours. Il a rencontré quelqu'un d'autre.

-QUOI? Il n'y a pas mieux que ma petite fille! C'est un abruti comme son père, au moins on aura plus à supporter les repas de famille avec Malefoy!

-Ron! Ne dis pas ce genre d'anneries devant elle, elle ne va pas bien du tout. En plus figure toi que Teddy et Victoire ont rompu aussi il y a une semaine.

-Et pourquoi?

-Et bien ils ne s'aimaient plus. Ils sont restés amis et cela semble leur suffir.

-Je m'absente quelques mois et voilà tout les changements! Je vais devoir consoler ma grande soeur et si je tombe sur ce sale morveux je vais lui faire voir moi ce que c'est de faire pleurer Rose!

-La violence ne résout rien Hugo!

-Mais c'est ma soeur Meg on s'attaque pas à elle sans en payer les frais.

-Meg à tout de même raison filston!

-C'est toi qui dit ça grand frère alors que tu as failli tabasser Dean Thomas quand tu l'as vu m'embrasser!

-Ginny c'était totalement différent, je voulais te voir avec Harry! Et bonjour à toi aussi je vais très bien au cas où cela t'intérrésserai.

-Bonjour Hugo, comment vas-tu?

-Ca va tante Ginny, je te présente Meg.

-Enchantée Meg en 10 minutes je sais déjà tout de toi, Lily n'a pas arrêté de venter tes mérites.

-Elle a surement exagéré! Ravie de vous connaître Mrs Potter.

-Appelle moi Ginny voyons. Bon je crois que nous allons regagner la maison on a encore les sacs a préparer pour aller chez maman.

-Oui nous aussi, Ron tu n'as pas encore commencé la tienne.

-T'aurais pu la commencer pour moi quand même.

-Non puisque je dois encore laver tes autres vêtements mon cher mari.

-Bien dans ce cas allons-y, il est déjà 19h et on s'en va demain à 14h chez mes parents."

Ils sont marrants les parents de Hugo, toujours en train de se chamailler mais ils s'adorent ça se voit au fond de leur yeux. Je suis la petite troupe hors du quai 9 3/4 et nous voici du côté moldu. J'ai hâte de rencontrer la soeur de Hugo, elle a l'air gentille mais sa rupture ne doit pas la rendre heureuse. Hugo à l'air proche d'elle, en même temps c'est sa seule soeur c'est normal. Je rêvasse, je rêvasse et je ne me rends pas compte qu'ils sont déjà en marche pour leur maison. Hugo se retourne et me tends sa main.

"-Dépêche toi Princesse, tu vas finir par nous perdre!

-Je pensais à ta soeur. Elle doit être triste, à Noël en plus!

-Et bien Princesse on va tout faire pour lui remonter le moral!

-D'accord!"

Je viens de me rendre compte que je ne lui ai pas encore lâché la main! Enfin c'est surtout la tête qu'a fait Ron en se retournant qui me l'a fait réalisé! Je lâche alors précipitemment sa main et il semble déçu. Désolé Don Juan mais nous ne sommes pas ensemble donc pas question de se tenir la main! Leur maison ne doit pas être loin pour qu'on ne transplane pas. J'ai l'occasion de visiter le nord de Londres comme ça c'est bien. On voit que c'est un vieille ville à son ancienne architecture. Les bâtiments sont très beaux. Nous tournons à droite, puis un peu plus loin à gauche, puis encore à droite. Je me suis trompée, elle est plus loin que je ne le pensais. Pourquoi ne pas avoir transplané dans ce cas? Etrange! Ah je crois que nous voilà arrivé.

"-Rose ma chérie nous sommes là!

-PAPA! "Je vois une jeune fille au cheveux châtains et désordonnés que je vois descendre et se jeter sur son père.

-Comment ça va ma chèrie?

-Ca va mieux maintenant que vous êtes là! Ca va frangin?

-Bien soeurette, tu m'as manqué!

-Toi aussi! Tu dois être Meg!

-Oui c'est bien moi, enchantée.

-Moi aussi! Je connais enfin la fille qui fait tourner la tête de mon petit frère!

-Ne dis pas n'importe quoi Rose!

-Mais papa c'est pas toi qui...mmmmm

-Tu as dû rêver ma fille! Vous devriez monter les bagages dans la chambre de Rose. On y a installé un lit d'appoint pour toi Meg.

-Fallait pas vous donnez cette peine! J'aurais été aussi bien sur le canapé.

-Non le canapé n'est pas très confortable, demande à papa il l'a déjà essayé quelques fois!

-Moques toi mais tu verras ce que c'est bien assez tôt."

Il rit aux éclats, j'adore le voir rire comme ça, il est tellement beau quand il rit! Ca fait bien longtemps que j'ai céssé de me battre contre le fait que je le trouvais irresistible. Ben oui que voulez-vous? Il est beau mais malheureusement pas pour moi! J'ai pris une bonne résolution avant l'heure: résister le plus possible à Hugo car ça ne peut pas marcher entre nous! Trop d'ex de son côté et trop de secret du mien! La chambre de Rose est en face de celle de Hugo et à côté de celle de ses parents. A côté de la chambre de Hugo se trouve la salle de bain. C'est une jolie maison, juste assez grande pour quatres personnes. A l'étage au dessous, il y a le hall d'entrée, à gauche se trouve la cuisine avec l'arrière cuisine qui donne sur le jardin. A gauche se trouve le salon qui sétend sur la longueur et qui lui aussi redonne sur le jardin. C'est une décoration assez simple mais cependant très belle. La chambre de Rose est peinte en orange foncé, qui lui donne un aspect chaleureux. Il y a une grande armoire en chêne massif foncé sur le mur de gauche. Le lit est à droite, contre le mur le pied du lit tourné vers la fenêtre. Il y a un joli bureau en chêne lui aussi qui lui est contre le mur du fond face à la fenêtre avec vue sur le jardin. Un lit d'appoint est posé au milieu de la pièce.

"-Si le lit te dérange je peux...

-Non il ne me dérange pas et ça me fait plaisir que tu dormes dans ma chambre, j'aurais une présence féminine et on pourra se parler de truc de filles!

-Si tu veux!

-Tu n'as qu'à mettre ton sac au bout de ton lit."

Je m'exécutes! Elle ressemble énormèment à sa mère sauf que ses yeux sont bleus. Hugo et elle n'ont absolument rien en commun pour des frères et soeur si ce n'est les tâches de rousseur. Elle est assez petite, enfin un peu plus grande que moi mais pas de beaucoup, ses cheveux sont bouclés mais désordonnés, et elle est moins athlétique que son frère.

"-Je vais allé voir ce que fais Hugo!

-Frappe avant d'entrer, tu es la première fille qui n'est pas de la famille à entrer dans sa chambre donc tu pourrais être choqué!

-Oh il m'en faut beaucoup tu sais!

Elle est gentille et ça a l'air de lui faire plaisir et lui remonter le moral que nous soyons là. Je me dirige donc vers la chambre de Hugo, à la porte il y a un écriteau inscrit "Frappez avant d'entrer!". Et bien si nous faisions ce qu'il dit! TOC TOC!

"-Entrez!

-Coucou! Tu fais quoi?

-Je prépare ma valise. Si tu veux m'aider tu es la bienvenue!

-Ok! Elle est gentille ta soeur.

-Maman a dû lui parler énormément de toi et moi je lui en ai parlé aussi dans mes lettres.

-Elle est sympa ta chambre! "En effet elle l'était, elle est peinte en rouge et or, un vrai Gryffondor, avec des posters des équipes de quiddish les plus connu d'Angleterre, son lit est en travers se la chambre avec des placards au dessus et une commode en face du lit. Près de la fenêtre il y avait un bureau avec des objets de collection de quiddish.

-Elle me plait assez oui!

-LES ENFANTS A TABLE!"

Ca tombe à pique je meurs de faim. Nous sortons donc de la chambre pour descendre dans l'arrière cuisine pour manger.

-Espèrons que c'est papa qui a cuisiné!

-Pourquoi?

-Maman n'est pas la meilleure cuisinière! "Elle sourit à son frère et nous passons à table."

Ahhh enfin dans un lit! Après avoir passé la soirée à parler de tout et de rien avec la petite famille Weasley, Rose et moi sommes allées directement dans sa chambre.

"-Mon père m'a dit que tu appelais mon frère Don Juan quelques fois!

-Oui, c'est un bourreau des coeurs!

-C'était un bourreau des coeurs. Depuis le début de l'année il n'a pas eu de relations n'est ce pas?

-Oui c'est vrai mais notre emploi du temps est assez chargé, il n'a pas eu le temps!

-Je ne crois pas que cela soit pour cette raison. "Je n'aime pas ce regard énigmatique!"

-Ta mère nous a prévenu pour toi et Scorpius.

-Oh lui! C'est un abruti! il ne sait pas ce qu'il perd! Et puis un de perdu dix de retrouvés non?

-Oui c'est vrai quoique en un an et demi j'en ai pas eu dix!

-Mon frère en vaut bien dix va!

-Je ne suis pas avec ton frère!

-Je le sais!

-Bonne nuit Rose!

-Bonne nuit! "On entend alors frapper à la porte."

-Oui!

-Je vous ai pas dit bonne nuit! "-Il va embrasser sa soeur et vient m'embrasser à mon tour." Bonne nuit Princesse.

-Bonne nuit. "Les parents arrivent à leur tour et nous embrassent aussi. C'est une sensation étrange, je n'ai jamais eu de bisous de bonne nuit de la part de mes parents. Ca me fait plaisir."

Une bonne nuit de sommeil va vraiment me faire du bien! Bonne nuit à vous!

Huuuuuuummmmmmmmmmm! Que c'est bon de s'étirer! Quelle heure peut-il bien être? 11h! Faut que je me lève! Je vois que Rose est déjà levée, je vais descendre les rejoindre! Ils auraient pu me réveiller quand même! Je mets ma robe de chambre et je descends.

-Bonjour Princesse! "C'est Don Juan derrière moi qui apparemment vient aussi de se lever vu ses cheveux en bataille. Il est trop sexy au réveil! Ben quoi? Il ne porte qu'un boxer et un t-shirt! Je vous y verrais bien vous! Et en plus le bisou du matin m'achève!"

-Bonjour Don Juan! Bien dormi?

-Dans mon lit toujours! Et toi?

-Comme un loir!

- Et bien allons manger maintenant!

-On mange dans une heure! Tu vas pas déjeuner maintenant?!

-Bien sur que si! Le petit-dejeuner est primordial!

-Où est-ce que tu mets tout ça? C'est consternant! Moi je mange un carré de chocolat je prend 10kg!

-Exagère pas! Bonjour!

-Bonjour les marmottes! Bien dormi?

-Oui!

-Oui!

-Hugo tu as des pancakes de prêts avec du sirop et un verre de jus d'orange. Meg je ne sais pas ce que tu manges le matin donc je ne t'ai rien préparé mais je suis sûre que mon fils sera ravi de partager avec toi.

-Ca va aller Hermione, merci mais comme on mange dans peu de temps je ne préfére pas prendre de petit-déjeuner. Mais je mange aussi des pancakes d'habitude! "Je vois Hugo soupirer d'aise à l'idée que je ne lui pique pas ses pancakes. " Je vais allé prendre une douche si ça ne vous dérange.

-Bien sur que non vas-y, après ça sera au tour de Hugo et il finira de faire ça valise.

-Oui man'!"

Je remonte alors à l'étage pour aller prendre une bonne douche et comme vous le savez, moi seule peut y entrer!

Voilà nous sommes devant la cheminée et nous nous apprêtons à aller chez les parents de Ron. J'ai hâte mais j'apréhende un peu quand même. Tant de monde à rencontrer d'un coup, c'est assez flippant non? Ron y va en premier avec les sacs, j'ai toujours detesté ce moyen de transport sorcier, l'attérissage fait un mal de chien! C'est au tour de Hermione et Rose. Ensuite Hugo y va et moi la dernière. Je jette la poudre et cri bien fort "Le Terrier". Je deteste ça, je vous l'ai déjà dit non? Oh je ne me suis pas vautrée au sol? Comment cela se fait-il? Ah pour répondre à la question, j'ai attérri direct dans les bras de Hugo et finalement je trouve que les attérissages ne sont pas toujours si mauvais! Au Merlin me voilà prise dans une tornade rousse! QUe se pase t-il?

"-Je suis absolument ravie de te rencontrer Meg!

-Grand mère si tu ne la lâche pas, tu ne pourras pas faire plus ample connaissance avec elle tu sais car elle étouffe là!

-Ne joue pas les rabajoies mon chéri, tu vas l'avoir ton câlin! Tu es absolument magnifique jeune fille!

-Merci Mrs Weasley.

-Appelles moi Molly. Hugo mon chéri il faut que tu arrêtes de grandir! Je t'arrive à la poitrine et je vais avoir mal au cou de lever la tête pour te parler!

-Il fallait manger plus de soupe grand mère!

-Chenapan va! Harry, Ginny et les enfants ne vont pas tarder. Venez dans le salon.

-Où est papa?

-Dans le jardin, il bricole sur des trucs moldus. Va le chercher mon grand, Meg tu n'as qu'à aller avec lui.

-Aller viens Princesse!"

Je suis Hugo dans cette maison totalement magnifique! Ca respire la bonté humaine, la magie et l'amour dans cette maison! Elle est un peu en désordre mais même si Molly à l'air encore alerte pour son âge, je doute qu'elle puisse encore s'occuper des tâches ménagères seule. Nous arrivons dans le jardin et voyons au loin un vieux monsieur, les cheveus roux grisonnants, un peu vouté qui essaye tant bien que mal de faire marcher une vieille tondeuse à gazon.

"-GRAND PERE!

-Ah Hugo mon grand! Comment vas-tu? "Il le prend alors dans ses bras affectueusement et se tourne vers moi intrigué mais semble comprendre bien vite qui je suis. Apparemment toute la famille à déjà parlé de moi.

-Je vais très bien grand père! Laisse moi te présenter...

-Meg je présume.

-Vous présumez bien! Enchantée Mr Weasley.

-Arthur c'est mieux! Alors les jeunes comment se sont passés les premières semaines de cours?

-Fatiguantes mais intérréssants.

-Bien bien, allons rejoindre les autres, j'ai des choses à dire à ton père!

-C'est grave?

-Non du tout c'est parce que Charlie ne pourra pas venir mais Nadia et Vlad tenaient absolument à venir donc il faudra allé les chercher à l'aréoport!

-L'aéroport grand père!

-C'est pareil! C'est truc qui vole, je sais pas comment ils font les moldus! Ils sont un peu magiciens quand même!

-Oui surement!

-Bonjour grand père!

-Bonjour ma chérie! Bonjour Hermione, comment ça va?

-Bien Arthur et vous?

-Je fais vois-tu, la retraite c'est bien mais les journées sont longues. Heureusement que ma petite famille est là et ma Mollynette aussi.

-Arthur! Pas devant les enfants!

-Excuse moi Molly chérie. "Il lui donne un bisou sur la joue, c'est trop mignon."

-Les enfants vous devriez allez choisir vos lits tout de suite, vous êtes les premiers et vous pouvez avoir les plus confortables! N'oubliez pas, les filles à droite, les garçons à gauches!

-Bien grand mère!

-Quand la guerre s'est terminé, mes grands parents ont reçu une somme d'argent assez conséquente pour leur contribution à la guerre, avec cet argent, ils ont fait refaire le Terrier, on va dormir dans la partie refaite. C'est un bâtiment en plus à côté de la maison, une sorte de maison pour les petits enfants! Nos parents dorment dans leur chambre d'avant. Comme Charlie n'est pas là, Bill et Fleur auront la chambre à eux seuls!

Vu de l'extérieur, on a l'impréssion que le bâtiment principal va s'écrouler d'une minute à l'autre! L'autre petite maisonnette a l'air plus neuf mais tout aussi rustique, mais cela donne du charme à cette propriété. Nous entrons dans la petite maison qui est sur deux étages, mais pas le temps de repérer les lieux car nous allons directement à l'étage poser nos sacs. Il y a un grand corridor avec deux portes de chaque côtés.

"-Les portes du fond sont les portes des chambres. I lits dans la chambre des filles, et 6 dans celle des garçons! Les deux autres portes sont deux salles de bain! Je vais choisir mon lit, je vous rejoins dans votre chambre.

-OK frérot!

-Vous êtes 10 petits-enfants! Wouaw!

-Teddy n'est pas un des petits-enfants mais on le considère de la famille, comme toi maintenant.

-C'est gentil de votre part, vous ne me connaissait pas mais vous m'acceptez quand même.

-C'est la famille qui est comme ça!

-C'est exactement l'explication que Hugo m'a donné! "Elle me sourit et regarde la chambre." Je te conseil ce lit! C'est le plus confortable après le mien!

-OK!"

Je pose donc mon sac sur le lit conseillé et commence à ranger les affaires dans la petite commode à côté. La porte s'ouvre sur Hugo et trois autres personnes.

"-Regardez qui j'ai trouvé en route!

-MEG! Ca va?

-Oui ça va Lily et toi?

-Impéc'! Je te présente mes deux frères: James et Albus. "Le premier est brun et ressemble physiquement à sa mère, le second est le portrait craché de Harry."

-Salut Meg! Hugo ne nous a pas menti, tu es charmante! "C'est un trait de famille d'être des dragueurs! En tout cas James l'est tout aussi que son cousin!"

-Merci James je te retourne le compliment! Albus enchantée!

-De même mais appelle moi Al ça va plus vite!

-Alors Princesse tu as choisi ton lit? "Il a bien insisté sur le "Princesse" en regardant James, ça veut ditre quoi ça? Je suis pas ta propriété Don Juan et ne l'oubli pas!"

-Oui celui là!

-Rose t'aurais pu me le réserver celui là!

-Désolée Lily, première arrivée, première servie! Et puis tu ne m'as même pas dit bonjour!

-Oh désolée! "Pour se faire pardonner elle se jette dans ses bras!" Je suis désolée pour Scorpius et toi!

-Oh c'est pas bien grave tu sais, je finirais par en trouver un mieux!

-Salut la compagnie!

-TEDDY! "Et hop elle lui saute dans les bras! Va falloir que je m'y habitue!" Tu t'es pas fait les cheveux mauves?!

-Non j'ai décidé de rester simple aujourd'hui. "Les cheveux mauves? Un punk?"

-Viens là voir la nouvelle venue dans la famille!

-Ah bon! On ne m'a pas prévenu!

-Ben c'est une camarade de classe à Hugo et moi!

-Ahh d'accord!

-Je te présente Meg!

-Bonjour Meg, moi c'est Ted Lupin, appelles moi Teddy!

-Ok, enchantée. C'est quoi l'histoire des cheveux mauves? "Je suis curieuse de nature vous le savez!"

-Montres lui Teddy!"

Soudain les cheveux noirs de Teddy deviennent mauves enfin plutôt violet foncés!

"-Comment tu fais ça?

-Je suis métamorphomage comme l'était ma mère!

-Cool! Tu peux tout changer alors?

-Oui mais en général je ne fais que mes cheveux, je suis assez fier de ressembler à mon père.

-Pourquoi tu as rompu avec Victoire?

-Quel manque de tact Lily!

-Oh ça va Hugo tu meurs d'envie de le savoir aussi!

-Je ne l'aurai pas formulé comme ça!

-Nous avons rompu d'un commun accord car les sentiments amoureux n'étaient plus là! On est plus des grands amis qu'autre chose.

-J'aimerai vivre ce genre de rupture!

-Désolé pour toi Rosie! Ton père m'a dit! Mais il ne s'est pas rendu compte de la chance qu'il avait de t'avoir dans sa vie!

-Merci Teddy!"

Oulà! Les joues de Rose rosissent anormalement! Va falloir que je la cuisine pour savoir ce qu'elle pense de Teddy et peut-être qu'avec l'aide de Lily on réussira à créer un joli couple! Ils ont l'air heureux de se retrouver! Ca fais plaisir à voir mais je me sens de trop dans ce débordement d'affection familial. Hugo se retourne vers moi, me sourit et me tire dans le groupe. Nous décidons de tous redescendre avec les adultes. AU passage ils me font visiter le bas de la maisonnette. C'est en fait un petite cuisine d'un côté et une salle de jeu de l'autre. Il y a un jeu d'échec version sorcier, un jeu de quiddish miniature, un billard moldu, une table et des fauteuils pour jouer aux cartes explosives, une grande bibliothéque et plein d'autres petits jeu pour les enfants plus jeunes. Les grands parents adorent leur petits enfants et ça se voit! Nous retournons donc dans la maison biscornue prêts à acceuillir les autres arrivants. Harry et Ron sont déjà partis chercher Nadia et Vladimir. Je dis donc bonjour à Ginny et nous allons tous dans le jardin faire une partie de boules de neige! Même Teddy qui a quand même 26 ans se prête au jeu.

Il est 18 heure et la majorité de la famille est là. J'ai pu faire connaissance de Fleur et Bill, leur fille Victoire, Nadia et Vladimir, George, sa femme et leur fils Cal, Percy et Penelope, il n'y a que Charlie et Elena qui ne sont pas présent. Demain une journée au Chemin de Traverse est prévue pour acheter les cadeaux de Noël. Je m'en veux car je n'ai pas assez d'argent pour acheter des cadeaux à tout le monde. Ca m'aurait fait plaisir de pouvoir offrir des cadeaux aux autres mais l'argent gagné cet été ne sera pas suffisant. Le froid et la bataille d'aujourd'hui se ressentent sur mes cicatrices qui me font un peu mal.

"-Princesse, que fais-tu là toute seule?

-J'ai un peu mal au dos!

-Tu veux que je te passe l'onguent de grand-mère? "Que faire? Un massage me ferait le plus grand bien mais c'est quand même Hugo qui va le faire!" Tu veux que quelqu'un d'autre te le fasse, Lily ou Rose?

-Non ça va aller, je ne veux pas qu'elles le sachent.

-Ok va dans la chambre, j'arrive avec l'onguent."

Merlin, on va être seuls, dans la chambre des filles et il va me faire un massage d'onguent! Comment je fais pour tenir moi? Je vais quand même devoir enlever le haut et dégraffer mon soutien-gorge! Oh Merlin si quelqu'un rentre et nous voit comme ça je ne donne pas cher de notre sort! Hugo entre dans la chambre et ferme la porte avec un sort! Il est pas bête! C'est surement ses nombreuses escapades qui lui ont appris à fermer les portes.

"-Voilà! Je te conseille de te mettre sur le ventre. "Je soulève mon pull un peu timidement et m'allonge sur le ventre. J'essaye de dégraffer mon soutien-gorge mais je n'y arrive pas!" Tu veux un coup de main? "Il fait le timide mais ça ne prend pas avec moi!"

-N'en profite pas!

-C'est pas mon genre! "Il me dégraffe alors mon soutien-gorge et passe ses doigts sur une des cicatrices. C'est un peu sensible à cette endroit alors je frissonne un peu. "Elles sont violettes à cause du froid. Ca te fait mal?"

-C'est assez sensible donc vas-y doucement.

-Ok!"

Il prend alors de l'onguent dans ses mains et l'applique sur ma peau. Ouh c'est froid! mais la sensation de ses mains sur moi me fait totalement oublier la fraîcheur de la pommade. Il est doué et ça fait un bien fou. Il fait des mouvements circulaires, passe ses mains de haut en bas, me masse les homoplates, le bas du dos. Huuummm!

"-Ca te fait du bien? "Aurais-je gémi tout haut?"

-Oui ça fait du bien, tu es doué!

-Et bien c'est grâce à papa et Harry? Lily et moi on leur massaient les épaules quand ils jouaient au quiddish.

-Moi qui croyais que c'était tes nombreuses aventures!

-Arrêtes avec ça! C'est du passé et je n'en suis pas très fier!

-Désolée! "Je l'ai vexé mais je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il réagisse ainsi."

-C'est pas grave! Mais je ne suis pas très fier de la souffrance que j'ai causé à certaines de ces filles.

-Peut-être es-tu prêt pour une histoire d'amour, une vraie!

-Oui peut-être! Voilà Princesse!"

Il m'agraffe mon soutien gorge et je remets mon pull.

"-Merci beaucoup! Ca m'a fait un bien fou!

-J'avais compris! "Il me sourit franchement et je craque! Il est vraiment trop mignon il ne devrait pas avoir le droit d'être aussi beau. "Tu as les cheveux qui frisent encore plus quand ils sont mouillés! "Il me prend une mèche de cheveux et la fait tourner entre ses doigts."

-Oui et heureusement que je me lisse les cheveux au matin.

-Tu devrais les laisser comme ils sont, tu es encore plus jolie comme ça.

-Merci. Et le matin au réveil tu n'es pas mal non plus!

-Te moque pas de moi! J'ai les cheveux de mon père une chance pour moi! Bon si on allé retrouver les autres, ils vont se poser des questions.

-D'accord!

-Après vous Princesse!

-Monsieur est trop bon!

-Juste gentleman Madame!"

"-DEBOUT LES ENFANTS! ON PART POUR LE CHEMIN DE TRAVERSE DANS DEUX HEURES DONC PETIT DEJEUNER ET A LA DOUCHE!"

Molly a peut-être 73 ans mais elle en a de la voix! Nous nous levons donc plus ou moins bouguonnes d'êtres réveillées de la sorte.

"-J'vais à la douche la première! -"On a même pas le temps de réagir que Victoire est déjà sous la douche."

-Bon ben on va aller petit déjeuner avant car elle est pas sortie!

-Rose a raison!

-J'aime pas trop manger en robe de chambre!

-Meg, tout le monde a l'habitude tu sais!

-Ok ok!"

Nous sortons de la chambre et croisons les garçons a moitié endormis. Hugo me prend par l'épaule et m'embrasse sur le front pour me dire bonjour. La maison est pleine, c'est vraiment une grande famille soudée. Nous prenons le petit déjeuner dans le bruit des conversations et des rires. Je me demande qui va venir avec nous. Est ce que Molly et Arthur vont venir? Nous passons donc chacune notre tour à la salle de bain et une fois tout le monde prêts, nous transplanons pour le Chaudron Baveur. Finalement Molly et Arthur sont venus, ils tiennent eux aussi à faire leur courses de Noël. Nous ne nous attardons pas dans le bar et allons directement dans l'arrière cour. Tout les regards dévient sur nous, un groupe entier avec pratiquement que des rouquins ne passe pas inaperçu!

"-Bon nous allons d'abord passer à Gringotts pour aller chercher les gallions nécessaires pour vos amplètes. Ensuite nous nous disperserons et nous nous retrouvons ici à 17h."

Après deux tours de montagnes russes, nous faisons des groupes et partons faire nos achats. Les filles d'un côté et les garçons de l'autre. La question est "à qui je vais acheter des cadeaux?" Hugo et Lily ça c'est sure, Rose aussi, ainsi que leur parents et Molly et Arthur aussi. Les autres je ne peux malheureusement pas leur en acheter, je n'ai pas assez de gallions. Je sais déjà quoi acheter à Hermione, Hugo m'a dit qu'elle aimait les livres donc on va aller chez Fleury et Botts. Ensuite pour Ron et Hugo ça sera un truc sur le quiddish. Rose un vêtement, Hugo m'a dit qu'elle était une fashion victime! Et Lily n'a plus de Hiboux, le sien est mort la semaine dernière c'est tragique! Elle l'avait depuis le début de sa scolarité. Tiens! Je ne savais pas qu'il y avait un magasin d'instruments de musique moldu! Je rêverai davoir une guitare mais je n'ai pas assez sur moi pour l'acheter. Quelques fois je me demande pourquoi le sort s'acharne sur moi!

"-Meg? Mais qu'est ce que tu fais là?"

Je me retourne vers l'étrangère pour me persuader que la voix que j'entends n'est pas celle que je crois. Mais malheureusement oui. Vous voulez savoir à qui elle appartient cette voix! Et bien c'est tout bêtement la voix de...


	10. Chapter 10: un Noël inoubliable part 2

Je suis vraiment, vraiment, vraiment désolée mais avec le déménagement, je n'ai récupéré internet que depuis peu :(

Voilà la suite en espérant qu'elle vous plaira! Merci pour vos reviews qui me font très plaisir. bonne lecture.

CHAPITRE 10: UN NOEL INOUBLIABLE: (Partie 2)

Et bien cette voix appartient tout bêtement à Cécile! Vous savez mon ex meilleure amie. Lily me regarde curieusement.

"-Cécile! Et bien pour répondre à ta question, je vis en Angleterre maintenant! Je suis scolarisée à Poudlard avec mes amis. Et toi?

-Je suis venue à Londres voir les grands parents de Mike, mon nouveau petit ami!

-Qu'est devenu Vincent?

-Je suis désolée pour ça! Nous avons fait une bêtise!

-Il est trop tard pour être désolée Cé! Mais c'est du passé, maintenant j'ai de nouveaux amis, je vais t'en présenter une partie. Voilà Lily, ma meilleure amie, Rose et Victoire.

-Et elle a oublié le principal, Hugo son nouveau petit-ami! (Lily)

-Tu as un nouveau petit-ami alors?! Où est-il?

-Mon frère fait ses achats de Noël.

-Je suis contente que tu sois heureuse!

-Bonjour bonjour! "Tiens voilà Don Juan qui pointe le bout de son nez c'est malin ça!" Je ne te connaîs pas toi! "Bon allons-y, espèrons qu'il joue le jeu!"

-Mon coeur je te présente Cécile! "Il fait une drôle de tête! Aller Hugo entre dans mon jeu!"

-Ah oui c'est ton amie de France non?

-C'est ça!

-Hugo Weasley, heureux détenteur du petit coeur de ma douce et tendre sorcière! "Il en fait trop elle va se douter de quelque chose!"

-Enchantée! "Oh non ma vieille même s'il n'est pas à moi, tu ne l'auras pas non plus!" Si j'avais su qu'il y avait tant de beaux garçons en Angleterre, je serais venu plus tôt!

-Et bien désolé mon coeur appartient à la jolie demoiselle qui est là mais il y en a plein d'autres qui seront ravis! Sur ce je vous laisse entre filles et retourne avec mes cousins! Mon ange, je vais t'acheter ton cadeau de ce pas! "Il me vole un bisou et s'en va tel un acteur qui quitte la scène. Acteur qui a très bien joué son rôle!"

-Charmant! (Cécile)

-Oui mais celui là je me battrai pour le garder!

-Ne sors pas tes griffes tigresse! Heureuse de t'avoir revu mais ne compte pas sur moi pour te ramasser à la petite cuillère quand ils apprendront pour ton passé!

-On le connaîs déjà et on ne la laissera pas tomber alors dégage! (Lily)

-Au revoir Cécile!"

Et nous partons la laissant en plan devant le magasin! Quelle garce! Grrrr! Venir m'importuner alors que je suis avec mes amies!

"-(Rose) Qui c'était?

-Mon ex meilleure amie! Pour tout avouer, elle m'a piqué mon ex petit-ami. Je les ai pris en flagrant déli de coucherie!

-(Rose)C'est dégueulasse! Tu leur a donné une bonne raclée n'est ce pas?

-Non, je suis partie et je ne les ai plus jamais revu jusqu'à aujourd'hui!

-(Lily)Heureusement que Hugo a réagi au quart de tour!

-Oui sur ce coup là, il a assuré! Il faudra que je le remercie!

-(Rose) Je ne vois pas ce que ton ex lui trouve à cette fille! Elle est quelconque et ne doit pas avoir beaucoup de jugeote! Sous ses cheveux blonds, il n'y a que le vent qui se promène comme bon lui semble!"

Nous riions à sa petite blague! Elles me remontent le moral, c'est vraiment sympa de leur part. Une fois les amplettes terminées, nous rejoingnons les autres pour regagner la maison! J'ai réussi a acheter tout ce que je voulais! Une chance que Rose ai repéré un manteau qu'elle n'a pas pu s'acheter, il était en solde, une aubaine pour moi! Je lui ai donc acheté ce manteau, il ne faut d'ailleurs pas que j'oubli de le dire à ses parents pour qu'elle ne retourne pas l'acheter avec leur argent! A Lily j'ai trouvé un joli hibou, tout petit, je leur ai demandé de me le livrer le matin de Noël, à Hugo, j'ai trouvé un livre vraiment incroyable sur le quiddish, avec des photos, des documents inedits, des autographes... Il va adoré je pense. Ron, je lui ai acheté une boîte avec toutes les balles utilisées pour le match des Canons de Chudley contre les Furies Irlandaises, match de championat qui a sacré les Canons champions cette saison là! Vous devez surement vous dire que j'ai payé ça une fortune, et bien même pas! Il n'y a pas beaucoup de fan de ce club de nos jours, donc je l'ai déniché dans un coin du magasin et je les eu pour 4 galions et 3 noises! C'est assez raisonnable je trouve et ça va faire plaisir à Ron. A Hermione j'ai trouvé un livre moldu dans le rayon pour les moldus, logique, c'est "Jane Eyre" de Charlotte Bronté, un livre que j'ai adoré et qui m'a souvent aidé à tenir le coup! Pour Mrs Weasley, j'ai acheté un nouveau tablier, j'ai remarqué que le sien était un peu abîmé, je lui en ai acheté un avec marqué dessus : "Pour la meilleure des grand-mère"! Je sais que ce n'est pas ma grand-mère mais ce tablier était mignon et je pense qu'il lui ira bien. Et finalement à Mr Weasley, j'ai trouvé un livre sur le bricolage moldu! Voilà pour mes achats! Je suis vraiment déçu de ne pouvoir acheter à tout le monde mais je n'avais vraiment pas assez d'argent sur mon compte en banque! Il faut quand même que je tiens le reste de l'année!

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§ §§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Et voilà Hugo qui entre en sifflant dans la chambre des filles! Il nous apporte feuilles, papiers et crayons! Et oui nous allons faire un baccalauréat moldu! Vous connaissez surement! C'est Rose qui a eu l'idée! Alors comme nous avons fini de décorer la maison pour Noël, nous décidons de nous amuser pour passer le temps! Nous sommes donc cinq à jouer: Hugo, Rose, Lily Albus et moi. James, Victoire et Teddy eux jouent aux jeux vidéo installés par Hermione il y a quelques années. Npus nous mettons donc en cercle et nous préparons nos feuilles.

"- (Albus) Bien donc c'est moi qui cherche les lettres pour commencer. On a le droit d'utiliser des noms sorciers et moldus, ça nous donne plus de choix. Vous êtes prêts? Je commence.

-(Rose) STOP!

-(Albus) Le H!"

Le H, mais c'est la lettre la plus pourrie de l'alphabet. Je ne vais pas mettre Hermione en prénom fille car Rose et Hugo vont surement le faire. Harriet fera l'affaire. Hernie pour le garçon. Un animal, un animal en H même chez les sorciers je ne sais pas si ça existe! Homard biensur! Un metier, pfff disons Horticulteur, je pense que ça va ressortir chez tout le monde. Un fruit ou légume, vous croyez que les Horties ça compte? Je vais le mettre après tout on peut en faire des soupes! Une ville ou un pays, Hambourg c'est une ville sympa! Une fleur ou plante, facile, un hortensia! Une star, John Hangton de l'équipe des frelons verts!

"-Fini!

-(Lily)Oh Meg t'aurais pu attendre deux secondes je suis à la dernière!

-Désolée c'est le jeu! Alors vas-y commence Hugo!

-Après toi ma belle!

-Harriet pour une fille!"

Voilà le jeu est fini et j'ai fini troisième! Ca va c'est raisonnable. Nous allons rejoindre les autres qui parlent des parents de Teddy. Il est allé sur leur tombe hier et y a mis une couronne de fleur d'après ce que j'en sais.

"-Qu'est ce que vous savez de la guerre? Est ce que tu sais qui sont ceux qui ont tué tes parents?

-C'est Bellatrix Lestrange qui a tué ma mère.

-(Hugo)Et ensuite c'est grand mère qui l'a tué car elle voulait s'en prendre à Ginny.

-Et c'est un certain Dolohov qui a tué mon père.

-Dolohov?

-Oui tu en connais?

-Non j'ai juste déjà entendu le nom."

Ils continuent de bavarder mais moi je sens le sol s'éffondrer sous moi! Ils faut que je leur en parle! Mais j'ai tellement peur de perdre leur amitié! Je ne peux pas leur dire maintenant! Pas le jour de Noël! Ils vont me haïr c'est sur! Je sens les larmes monter et menacer de couler mais il ne faut pas que je pleure, pas devant eux. Je me lève et prétexte une envie d'aller aux toilettes. Je fuis encore et toujours! Une fois aux toilettes je fond en larmes! Il faut que je sois plus forte que ça! Mais je ne veux pas les perdre!

"-Princesse ça va? "Oh non mais pourquoi m'a t-il suivi?"

-Euh oui oui!

-Non ça va pas, je l'ai vu tout de suite! Laisse moi entrer!

-Non ça va t'inquiète pas! J'arrive tout de suite!

-Je t'attend là!"

Je sèche mes larmes et me remet un peu de crème pour ne par qu'il remarque les sillons tracés par mes larmes. Et je sors.

"-Qu'est ce qu'il y a?

-Rien juste la mélancolie de Noël ne t'inquiète pas! Va avec les autres, je vais emballer les cadeaux.

-D'accord mais ne me reproche pas de vouloir te consoler.

-Je ne te le reproche pas, mais là je préfère être seule.

-D'accord. Dès que ça va mieux nous serons avec les adultes à mettre la table; il va bientôt être l'heure de dîner.

-Ok!"

Il m'embrasse sur le front et s'en va. J'ai évité la catastrophe mais quelque chose me dit qu'il n'est pas dupe sur ce coup là!

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Je me décide donc à descendre vers 20h pour rejoindre les autres pour le dîner de Noël. Ils sont tous dans le salon, discutant, riant, se chamaillant. Je ressens les larmes monter mais je ne veux pas les laisser couler!

"-Ah Princesse te voilà, vien là ma belle! "Il me prend la main et m'installe sur ses genoux. Je ne m'en défait pas car c'est peut-être la dernière fois qu'il me laissera faire ce genre de chose. J'ai décidé de leur dire qui je suis rééllement et comme tout le monde est là, je vais le faire maintenant. Je me relève donc des genoux de Hugo et me place au centre. Des regards intérrogateurs se braquent sur moi.

-Excusez moi de vous interrompre dans vos discussions mais j'ai quelque chose d'important à vous dire. Je ne veux plus caché qui je suis, mon passé et il est temps que je vous le dise, avant que l'on commence le réveillon. Vous allez surement me détester après donc autant que je le dise maintenant. "Les larmes coulent malgré elles, je vois Hugo se lever mais lui fait signe de me laisser continuer." Par où commencer? J'ai été maltraitée par mes parents depuis que mes 11 ans. Mes parents me battaient parce que je n'étais pas comme eux! Mon père s'appelle Roger Hammond il était à Poudlard deux ans avant vous. "Je désigne Ron, Hermione et Ron" Il était à Serpentard et pendant cette guerre était un partisan de Voldemort. A sa chute il s'est éxilé en France et à épousé ma mère. Ils m'ont eu mais plus je grandissais, plus j'affirmais ma différence vis-à-vis d'eux. Je ne comprenais pas cette haine qu'ils avaient envers les moldus. Je n'avais rien contre les moldus, et j'étais pour le bien. Alors ils me battaient pour que j'adopte leur doctrine. Ce que je n'ai jamais fait. Peu avant 17 ans je me suis enfuie chez mon ancienne meilleure amie. Et je n'ai plus jamais eu affaire avec eux. Mais le pire n'est pas ça! Le pire c'est que.. "-Les larmes ruissellent et j'ai du mal à parler." Le pire c'est que, mon grand père était Dolohov, ce...celui qui..a tu...tué ton père Téddy! Mon père a changé de nom pour ne pas être inquiété. Je suis désolée!"

Et je pars en courant vers la chambre! Ils me detestent, je l'ai vu dans leurs yeux! Je prends ma valise et tente de mettre mes vêtements dedans. TOC TOC!

"-(Teddy) Meg? Je peux entrer?

-Oui!"

Je le vois et mes larmes recommencent à couler. Il s'approche de moi et me prends dans ses bras.

-Si Hugo me voit je suis mort! "Je souris malgré moi." Meg il ne faut pas que tu t'en veuilles pour ce que ta famille a fait! Je ne t'en veux pas moi! Tu nous a prouvé que tu n'étais vraiment pas comme eux! Ce n'est pas toi qui a porté le coup fatal à mon père mais ton grand père! Et il est mort pour avoir fait ça! Ne t'en veux pas pour ça! Ce n'est pas de ta faute!

-Ils doivent me détester!

-Hugo était prêt à te courir après quand tu as quitté la pièce. Mais je lui ai dit d'attendre que l'on revienne ensemble pour te consoler.

-Merci de me remonter le moral Teddy!

-J'ai la gentillesse de mon père! Mes parents ne t'en auraient pas voulu. on ne choisi pas sa famille. Sèches tes larmes! On devrait allé rejoindre les autres, le dîner va refroidir."

J'abandonne alors ma valise et suis Teddy pour retourner au salon. J'ai peur, même s'il m'a réconforter en disant qu'ils ne m'en voulaient pas, j'ai peur de ce qu'ils peuvent penser sans me le dire. Nous arrivons à la porte, je respire un grand coup et je rentre à la suite de Teddy. J'arrive dans le salon et Hugo se lève et me prend dans ses bras. Je lui rend son étreinte et pleure encore. Je sens alors d'autres bras nous encercler et me rend compte qu'il y a Lily et Rose qui nous ont rejoins.

"-(Rose) Ce n'est pas grave Meg, ce n'est pas ta faute. On ne t'en veux absolument pas pour ce qu'ils ont fait.

-(Hugo) Je m'attendais à ce que tu m'annonce que tu n'aimais pas les garçons! Là ça aurait été un choc! -"l me fait sourire malgré moi mais je me doute bien qu'il me dit ça pour détendre l'atmosphère."

-Merci pour tout!

-(Molly) Tu fais parti de notre famille maintenant, oublis les autres, tu es une Weasley maintenant!"

Ils s'éloignent tous et Hugo et moi les suivons docilement. Nous nous asseyons à table et prenons notre repas de réveillons dans la joie et la bonne humeur.

L'horloge familiale sonne minuit et Ron, Harry, Hugo, Albus et James se jettent au pied du sapin! De vrais enfants! Nous les rejoignons donc alors qu'ils cherchent déjà où sont leur cadeaux.

"-(Molly) Attendez un peu! Nous allons commencer par offrir les cadeaux à Meg! Tiens ça c'est de Arthur et moi!"

Je prends le cadeau et les embrasse tout les deux. Je l'ouvre avec précaution et découvre un pull tricoté main avec un grand M devant. Le pull made in weasley! Je souris en constatant qu'avec ce cadeau je fais définitivement partis de la famille Weasley. Ensuite Ron et Hermione m'offre mon cadeau, une grande boite en longueur. Je l'ouvre et je découvre un furtif 800! Wouaw!

"-Merci mais c'est beaucoup trop!

-(Ron) Tu en avais besoin et comme ça tu en as un a toi!

-Merci beaucoup!"

Je leur saute dans les bras et les remercie je ne sais combien de fois.

Lily et Rose m'offre le leur. Aussi une grosse boîte! Une guitare! LA guitare que j'ai vu en vitrine! Je les serre dans mes bras et les remercie aussi. Harry et Ginny m'offrent une paire de gants pour le quiddish. Et vient le tour de Hugo. Il m'offre un petit paquet, en fait c'est une petite bourse. Je l'ouvre et renverse son contenu dans ma main. C'est un joli collier en argent représentant une étoile* avec en son centre un diamant! C'est vraiment magnifique! Je le regarde surprise et il me sourit timidement. Je le passe autour de mon cou et le diamant se met à briller. Hugo m'expliquera surement les propriétés magiques de ce collier plus tard, quand nous serons seuls.

Les échanges de cadeaux continuent, je leur offre les miens en m'excusant auprès des autres de ne pouvoir leur acheter un cadeau faute de moyens. Ils me disent que ce n'est pas bien grave, qu'ils comprennent. Ron et Hugo sont ravis de leur cadeaux, Rose me saute au cou en voyant son manteau, Molly et Arthur me remercie, Arthur a l'air vraiment heureux du sien et commence à le lire. Lily est heureuse d'avoir un nouveau hiboux et commence déjà à faire connaissance avec lui. Le reste de la soirée se passe autour du feu de cheminée à rire, discuter, ils me font jouer de la guitare et chante avec moi. Mais la fatigue nous rattrape vite et nous montons dans les chambres. Nous disons bonne nuit au garçons, Hugo me prend à part, surement pour expliquer le collier.

"-Le collier brille quand tu es heureuse. Il devient bleu quand tu es embarassée, rouge quand tu ressens quelque chose de fort et vert quand tu es fachée. Il m'a fait pensé à toi dès que je l'ai vu.

-Il est vraiment très beau! Merci beaucoup. "Je l'embrasse sur la joue et mon collier se met à briller."

-Et bien ça me fait plaisir qu'il te plaise. Bonne nuit Princesse! "Il m'embrasse et commence à se diriger vers sa chambre."

-Bonne nuit mon prince!

Il stop net sa course et se retourne me faisant un immense sourire! Comme ceux que j'aime. C'était vraiment un Noël inoubliable.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

*Imagniez vous le collier d'Arwen dans "Le Seigneur des anneaux", c'est le même mais avec un diamant.


	11. Chapter 11: Une magie à toute épreuve 1

Pour m'excuser de cet intolérable retard, je vous met les 3derniers chapitres de cette fic! Enjoy et merci à tous de vos réviews!

CHAPITRE 12: Une magie à toutes épreuves.

Et voilà, nous sommes en 2027 depuis une semaine et nous sommes dans le Poudlard express direction notre célèbre château! Tiens un visiteur dans le compartiment.

-Salut! Meg je pourrais te parler? "Je ne le connais pas mais il est mignon!"

-Oui bien sur!

Je le suis dans le couloir, je me retourne et interroge les autres du regard. Lily et Chris hausse les épaules et Hugo se retourne faché vers la vitre. Il doit le connaître s'il est si faché! Bref je suis l'inconnu dans le couloir et il ferme la porte.

-Qu'y a t-il? Et aussi comment tu t'appelles? "Ben oui autant que je sache son nom!"

-Je suis Leopold Bolton, je suis à Serdaigle. Disons que une de mes bonnes résolutions était de t'inviter à la prochaine sortie à Pré-au-Lard et je ne sais pas quand c'est mais je préfére m'y prendre à l'avance pour qu'aucun autre garçon ne te le demande. "J'ai une de ses envies de rire, mais par politesse je me retiens!"

-Je ne crois pas que ça va être possible tu sais, tu m'as l'air d'être un garçon gentil mais je ne te connais pas assez pour accepter.

-Oui je comprends! Mais on pourrait apprendre à se connaître avant et si ça te dit et bien on ira ensemble. "Qu'est ce que vous voulez que je lui dise moi? Je vais lui dire que je suis amoureuse de quelqu'un d'autre! C'est à moitié vrai quand même, j'aime bien Hugo même si je ne sortirai pas avec lui pour ne pas perdre son amitié. Oups je réfléchi mais l'autre me regarde attendant ma réponse."

-Sans vouloir te vexer, je suis amoureuse de quelqu'un d'autre!

-Je m'en doutais un peu à vrai dire! Tout le monde à remarqué que Hugo et toi étiaient proches! "Mais non pas plus qu'avec les autres!"

-Désolée! "J'arrive même pas à le nier merde!"

-Pas grave, merci de ne pas t'être moqué de moi.

-Au revoir Leo!

Je rentre dans le compartiment en souriant et les autres tournent leurs têtes avides de réponses eux aussi.

-(Hugo) C'est quoi ce sourire béat? "Oula on se calme un peu là!"

-Léo m'a demandé d'aller à Pré-au-Lard avec lui à la prochaine sortie.

-(Hugo) Léo? Il a déjà un petit nom? T'as accepté? "Il est sarcastique et froid dans ses répliques et ça ne me va pas du tout!"

-Tu verras bien à la prochaine sortie à Pré-au-Lard! "Les deux autres tournent leur têtes au fur et à mesure de l'échange." Rassure toi, c'est pas un Serpentard!

-Je m'en contrefiche d'où il est! D'habitude tu viens avec nous aux sorties! "L'excuse bidon pour une dispute vous trouvez pas?"

-Et alors? On m'invite, pour quelle raison devrais-je refuser? Il est très gentil et mignon! "Je sais que j'ai dit non à ce garçon mais Il est trop sexy quand il s'énerve!"

-Tu aurais dû lui dire qu'on était là! Et qu'on y va toujours tous ensemble!

-Et si tu me disais la vraie raison de ta colère!

-Tu insinues quoi là? Que je suis jaloux? "Je lui lance un regard du genre "exactement"!" Faut pas rêver Princesse! J'ai toutes les filles à mes pieds, je ne vais pas m'encombrer...

Je ne lui laisse pas finir sa phrase et le gifle!

-Je n'avais pas accepté sa proposition pour rester avec vous mais finalement sa compagnie vaut peut-être mieux que la tienne!

Et je sors! Il a été trop loin! Il m'a bléssé et n'a fait qu'avouer ce que je pensais, que je n'étais qu'un trophée! Les larmes coulent toutes seules sans que je ne m'en aperçoive, je ne peux les retenir. J'entend crier Lily et le traiter d'idiot! Elle a bien raison pour une fois. La porte s'ouvre, en me retournant je vois qu'il me cours après. Je ne veux pas de ses excuses bidons! Alors je cours aussi vers les toilettes mais il court vraiment plus vite que moi. Il me prend le bras et je me dégage violemment. Mon collier devient vert, ses yeux se posent dessus et il dégluti.

-Meg attends je suis désolé! Je ne voulais pas dire ça! C'est complétement faux en plus. Tu as raison j'ai été jaloux! J'ai vu rouge quand tu es rentré avec ce sourire béat aux lèvres! Je me suis dit qu'il n'y avait que moi qui devait te faire sourire ainsi alors je me suis emporté!

-JE NE SUIS PAS TA CHOSE HUGO ARTHUR WEASLEY! JE FAIS CE QUE JE VEUX ET AVEC QUI JE VEUX!

-Je suis désolé, vraiment désolé Princesse! Pardonne moi s'il te plaît!

-Le pire n'est pas que tu soit jaloux, le pire est que tu m'as fait du mal en me disant que tu n'allais pas t'encombrer avec une fille comme moi! "J'ai dit ça dans un murmure comme pour ne pas entendre une fois encore cette phrase!"

-Tu sais bien que je n'en pensais pas un mot! Tu sais très bien que je te trouve beaucoup plus jolie que n'importe laquelle de ces bimbos sans cervelle dont je me suis contenté pendant tout ce temps! J'étais en colère, je voulais te faire le même mal que ça m'a fait quand je t'ai vu sourire comme ça! Je suis désolé je me rends compte maintenant de la puérilité de ma réaction!

-Le mal est fait Hugo, je vais mettre un certain temps à te pardonner ça! Venant de toi en plus c'est pire car tu connais mes craintes vis-à-vis de moi. Je vais me rafraîchir aux toilettes, tu peux retourner avec les autres, je reviens après.

-Meg...

Je le faits taire d'un geste et reprends ma direction vers les toilettes. Il a l'air vraiment désolé mais il faut qu'il comprenne combien il m'a fait mal de me dire ça, moi qui commencait à croire qu'il avait peut-être changé et bien il vient de me prouver le contraire! Même si c'était faux et que c'était dit sous le coup de la colère, ça fait mal quand même. Je sais très bien que je ne vais pas pouvoir lui faire la tête bien longtemps mais au moins jusque demain. Je retourne dans le wagon et m'installe à ma place et regarde par la fenêtre. Il est en face de moi et c'est vraiment difficile de résister à son regard qui est à fendre le coeur, vous le verriez! Le reste du voyage se passe sans encombres, dans un silence morne. Ca fait un bien fou de se retrouver ici, le haut lieu de la magie, ça a quelque chose de réconfortant. Lily et moi montons dans nos chambres et pour la première fois elle reparle de cette dispute.

-Il est vraiment mal d'avoir dit ça tu sais! Il ne le pensait pas.

-Je sais Lily mais il faut qu'il comprenne combien il m'a bléssé alors je ne lui dirais rien au moins jusque demain.

-Oui je comprend. Allons manger!

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Je n'arrive pas à dormir, je me retourne sans cesse dans mon lit! Je vous explique pourquoi! Une fois le repas terminé, nous sommes montés dans la salle commune et nous sommes restés à discuter près du feu. Seulement une fille est venue parler à Hugo et lui a demandé comment s'était passé les vacances, s'il avait reçu son cadeau... SON cadeau! Comment cette fille savait où habitent les grand parents de Hugo?! Bref il l'a bien reçu mais le lui a rendu car selon lui, ce n'est pas correct de garder des choses quand la personne qui l'offre ne l'intéresse pas. Enfin bref le fait est qu'il ai reçu un cadeau d'une fille et qu'il ne me l'ai pas dit! Bon il ne me doit rien mais quand même! Donc avant que nous montions nous coucher, il est venu nous faire notre habituel bisou mais moi je suis monté avant qu'il ne le fasse. J'étais assez fachée par rapport au cadeau plus la dispute! Mais voilà maintenant je m'en veux d'avoir réagi comme ça et je dois bien avouer que sans un bisou, j'ai du mal à dormir. Je me lève et décide d'aller lire un peu devant la cheminée dans la salle commune. Je prends mon livre et prends ma baguette. Avec un lumos j'éviterais de réveiller les autres. La salle commune est dans la pénombre, seulement éclairée par la lune. Je m'installe sur le canapé et lance un "Incendio" pour allumé le feu dans la cheminée. Hermione m'a prêté le livre "Les contes de Beedle le Barde", l'original! Je sais pas si vous vous rendez compte! Il vient directement de Dumbledore! Enfin voilà je commence à lire tranquillement.

-Ouch! "Qui ça peut-être à cette heure?"

-Qui est-ce?

-C'est moi, Hugo! Qu'est ce que tu fais là?

-Insomnie et toi?

-Pareil! En plus j'ai faim.

-T'avais qu'à manger au dîner!

-Figure toi que quelque chose m'avait coupé l'appétit!

-Et bien t'étais pas le seul! "Faut calmé le jeu, sinon on va encore se disputer.

-On va aux cuisines voir ce qu'on peut trouver?!

-Ok! Je vais chercher la cape de Lily et reporter mon livre par la même occasion.

Je redescends avec la cape et nous nous mettons en route pour les cuisines. Sous la cape, une certaine proximité s'est installée mais la gène est toujours présente et notre dispute est encore encrée dans nos mémoires. Mon pendentif devient rouge et Hugo le remarque.

-Meg je t'en pris pardonne moi pour toute à l'heure! J'en peux plus moi de cette froideur!

-Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit pour le cadeau de cette fille?

-J'en ai pas vu l'utilité! Je reçois ce genre de choses assez souvent mais je n'y prête pas attention! Si ça avait été important, je vous en aurait parlé, mais ça ne l'est pas donc voilà pourquoi je n'ai rien dit. Tu as bien vu qu'il était encore emballé, je n'ai même pas regardé le cadeau!

-Ok ok!

-Pourquoi? Tu voudrais que je te parle de ce genre de choses?

-Non c'est juste que j'ai été surprise quand elle est venue vers nous et qu'elle t'as demandé ça. Un peu comme toi quand tu m'as vu rentrer dans le wagon en souriant. "Je ne veux pas lui avouer directement que j'étais jalouse!" Il me regarde les yeux ronds, je crois qu'il a compris!

-Il n'y a pas de quoi t'inquièter, je ne suis plus intéréssé par ce genre de filles futiles!

-Vraiment?

-Oui, tu as bien dû remarqué que je n'avais pas eu d'aventures depuis le début de l'année!

-Oui mais nous ne sommes pas tout le temps ensemble!

-Quand je ne suis pas avec vous, je suis avec mon père ou Chris. Non vraiment j'en ai marre de sauter de filles en filles.

-Ca ne te manque pas?

-Pas du tout!

Je lui souris timidement, peut-être y a t-il une chance alors, mais il va falloir qu'il me prouve qu'il ne joue pas avec moi. Nous entrons dans la cuisine et les elfes de maison se ruent sur nous! Nous choisissons de manger des vienoiseries, je sais c'est pas bien de manger sucré tard dans la nuit mais ça donne faim toutes ces bonnes odeurs! Nous embarquons nos croissants et pains au chocolat puis nous repartons vers la salle commune, sous la cape évidemment, et sans oublier de remercier les elfes de leur gentilesse. Je mange mon deuxième croissant, Hugo a déjà terminé, un vrai glouton! Il me regarde et me sourit! Arrêtes de me sourire comme ça, je vais craquer! Il me prend ma main timidement au cas où je voudrais la retirer mais je n'en faits rien! Je ne vois pas pourquoi je la retirerai. Vous la retireriez vous? Je le savais! Mon croissant fini, nous tombons dans un silence assez gênant je dois bien l'avouer. Nous sommes là, main dans la main, ne sachant comment réagir, c'est embarassant. Finalement nous arrivons à la salle commune et nous nous sentons étrangement beaucoup mieux. Il a l'air plus décontracté mais le silence est toujours là.

-(Hugo) Il est peut-être temps d'aller se coucher non?

-Heu oui, peut-être.

-Tu n'as pas envie d'aller te coucher?!

-Si si, je commence à être fatiguée.

-Dans ce cas, bonne nuit.

Il m'embrasse sur la joue et je dois bien avouer que ça m'avait manqué ce soir. Je m'en vais alors vers mon dortoir.

-Meg?!

-Oui?

-Heu...Non rien, bonne nuit Princesse!

-Bonne nuit!

Je me demande ce qu'il voulait me dire! J'aurais aimé qu'il me le dise mais pourquoi ne l'a t-il pas fait, je n'en sais rien. Bref, après ce petit moment sympa, il est temps d'aller passé ue bonne nuit!

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Bonjour! Je peux vous dire que j'ai bien dormi! Là nous sommes en train de prendre notre petit-déjeuner et Hugo est au petits soins pour moi, il me beurre mes tartines, me sert du jus de citrouille... Il est mignon! Lily et Chris nous regardent étrangement. Il faut dire qu'hier on s'adressait pas la parole et là on flirt, car oui, on flirt! Des regards, des sourires, des effleurements et croyez moi c'est très déstabilisant mais assez grisant.

Une fois le petit déjeuner terminé, nous nous dirigeons en cour de potion! On en a pas très envie mais aujourd'hui nous apprenons à faire du véritasérum*, ça va être drôle au moment de l'essayer! En plus nous sommes en commun avec les Serpentard! Je vous laisse imaginer! Donc nous descendons dans les cachots, Lily est aux anges, Zack sera présent pendant tout le cours! Alors évidemment elle veut absolument se mettre le plus près possible de lui! C'est compréhensible! Mais le problème c'est que Hugo ne voudra jamais! Je vous fait un petit shéma de la classe: les Gryffondor d'un côté et les Serpentard de l'autre, c'est pas compliqué donc comment aller du côté des Serpentard sans se faire remarquer, ça va pas être de la tarte!

-Salut Lily!

-(Lily souriant bêtement) Salut Zack! Tu vas bien?

-Oui ça va, un peu fatigué mais ça va! Et toi?

-Bien bien!

-Je peux te parler?

-Oui biensur!

Elle se retourne sur moi, le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles! Je reste seules quelques instants car Hugo et Chris sont partis chercher leur livres de Potion. J'ai parlé trop vite, les voilà. Et Lily revient aussi assez maussade.

-(Hugo)Qu'est ce qu'elle faisait avec Zack? "Il a l'air contrarié."

-Il voulait lui parler. Ca a pas l'air de s'être bien passé.

-(Chris)Que te voulais Zack?

-Savoir si Meg était célibataire! "Elle me regarde méchamment mais j'y suis pour rien moi!"

-(Hugo)QUOI? Tu lui as répondu quoi?

-(Lily)Qu'elle l'était! Que voulais-tu que je réponde?

-Mais enfin Lily t'aurais dû lui dire qu'il ne m'intéréssait pas! Tu le sais en plus! Et jamais je te ferais ça! "Je lui ai dit évidemment la dernière phrase tout bas pour ne pas que Hugo l'entende, déjà qu'il m'a l'air bien énervé! Il est où au fait? Merlin il est partis voir Zack! Ca va barder!"

-(Hugo)Zack?

-Quoi Weasley?

-Meg n'est pas intéréssée!

-Tu crois pas que c'est à elle de le dire, tu es dans sa tête, après tout qu'est ce que tu en sais?

-Elle vient de nous le dire abruti!

-Et bien moi je veux l'entendre de vive voix!

-Dis lui Meg! "Hugo se tourne vers moi le regard en disant long."

-Il a raison Zack, je ne suis pas intéréssé!

-Tu as peur de lui n'est ce pas? Tu dis ça parce qu'il deteste les Serpentard, alors tu ne veux pas attiré ses foudres!

-Non je dis la vérité, si tu ne me crois pas, tu n'auras qu'à me tester au Véritasérum! Et je n'ai pas peur de Hugo! Et aussi, je n'aime pas les lâches! Passer par ma meilleure amie pour savoir c'est lâche, mieux vaut le dire en face!

Hugo s'approche de Zack, le prend par le col et lui dis une chose que lui seul peut entendre. Mais un éclair de malice s'illumine dans le regard de Zack. Je retourne auprès de Lily et Chris.

-Je suis désolée Lily! Mais tu sais qu'il ne m'intérésse pas et que jamais je ne te ferais une chose pareil!

-Je sais Meg, je sais mais ça m'a fait tellement de mal quand il me l'a dit!

-Je me doute bien! Allons en cours, nous nous vengerons des hommes plus tard!

Elle me sourit et nous entrons dans la salle de classe. Finalement nous allons du côté Gryffondor comme d'habitude et Lily ne jette pas un seul regard en direction de Zack. Le cours commence et nous préparons notre potion en silence, parfois entrecoupé par des questions des garçons qui voulaient savoir quel ingrédients nous devions mettre à ce moment de la préparation. Au bout d'une heure et demie, Mrs Peau de vache nous dit de stopper toutes préparation, une chance, Lily et moi avons terminé.

-Bien! Nous allons tester vos potions maintenant. Qui veut commencer? "Je lève la main mais évidemment elle va interroger un serpentard!" Mr Martin! "Qu'est ce que j'avais dit!" Qui sera votre cobaye?

-Weasley! "Hugo est étonné mais lui jette un regard noir en allant à ses côtés."

-Bien, vous avez cinq minutes pour lui poser le plus de questions possibles. Allez-y! "Hugo boit la potion et Zack commence l'interrogatoire."

-Que m'as-tu dis toute à l'heure avant d'entrer en classe? "Hugo semble furieux."

-Deneplust'approcherdemeg. "Dit-il dans ses dents."

-Peux-tu répéter plus fort s'il te plait!

-De ne plus t'approcher de Meg.

-Pourquoi je ferais ça?

-Parce qu'elle n'est pas faite pour toi.

-Pour qui alors est-elle faite? "Il a le sourire au lèvres, mais Hugo et moi ne riions pas du tout! Il semble d'ailleurs resister mais il n'y parvient pas."

-Pour moi! Dit-il suis étonnée et un peu furieuse quand même! Je lui est déjà dit que je n'étais pas sa chose."

-Ah bon? Et de quel droit? "Ses machoires se crispent, il lutte de toutes ses forces mais fini par dire ce qu'il a sur le coeur."

-Parce que, parce que je suis, je suis sur que tu aimerais le savoir mais ta potion ne fait plus effet! Je ne ressens pas le besoin de te le dire! Et tes questions étaient idiotes.

Et il se sauve de la salle en ayant un regard désolé pour moi. J'aurais aimé savoir pourquoi mais je suis assez mécontente qu'il n'ai pas retenu la leçon d'hier! Oui je sais il me protège mais je suis assez grande pour me débrouiller seule! Bon d'accord heureusement qu'il était là lors de mes ennuis mais là je peux me débrouiller! La fin du cours sonne et nous nous rendons en métamorphose.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Il est 19 heures et nous n'avons pas revu Hugo depuis ce matin. Chris est allé le voir entre midi et deux heures pour lui porter à manger mais il ne nous a rien dit sur cette entrevue. Je m'inquiète quand même et à la fin du cours, je me dirige vers la salle commune plus rapidement que les autres car je veux lui parler seul à seul. Il commence à y avoir du monde dans la salle mais je n'y vois pas Hugo. Je me dirige alors vers le dortoir des garçons, il y est surement. Je frappe mais pas de réponse, je me décide alors à entrer. Je n'étais jamais entré dans leur dortoir. C'est bordélique! Il y a des vêtements partout, mais pas de Hugo. Je décide quand même de rester ici et l'attendre. Je repére facilement son lit car sur la table de chevet il y a une photo de sa famille. Il y en a une autre à côté mais de là où je suis je la distingue assez mal. De nature curieuse, je me dirige vers son lit et m'y assois pour contempler cette photo. Oh! C'est une photo de lui et moi prise à Noël. Un jour où je lui apprennais à jouer de la guitare. Sur la photo, il a la guitare dans les mains et moi je suis derrière lui, les bras autour de son cou pour lui apprendre comment placer ses doigts. Il était heureux sur cette photo car il avait réussi à enchaîner trois accords. Je l'avais donc embrassé sur la joue et c'est à ce moment que la photo a été prise. On nous voit donc nous regarder, moi l'embrasser sur la joue et nous tourner vers le flach surpris mais éclatant de rire. Cela me surprends, je ne savais pas qu'il avait conservé cette photo.

-Je te trouvais très belle dessus, libérée d'un poids et rayonnante. "Il me fait sursauter! Je ne m'attendait pas à ce qu'il soit derrière moi."

-Désolée! Je voulais te parler mais tu n'étais pas là alors je t'ai attendu ici et j'ai vu la photo.

-C'est pas grave! Si c'est pour me parler de toute à l'heure, c'est pas la peine, je n'en ai pas envie.

-Et pourtant il va falloir la trouver car j'en ai envie moi!

-Pour dire quoi? Que tu n'es pas ma chose? Je le sais! Désolé mais je n'arrive pas à me résoudre que d'autres te tournent autour comme des vautours autour d'un morceau de viande!

-En effet je ne suis pas ta chose Hugo mais je sais que tu fais ça pour me protéger! Mais pour ce genre de chose, je sais me protéger!

-Et bien je n'en suis pas si sur! Tu ne connaîs pas les garçons aussi bien que tu sembles le dire! Je sais de quoi je parle! Des baratineurs voilà ce qu'ils sont! J'étais de ceux là avant et crois moi, on sait y faire pour mettre les filles dans notre lit! Même les plus prudentes n'y voit rien! Je ne veux pas que tu sois comme elles, que tu te fasses berner et que ton coeur soit encore brisé en milles morceaux encore une fois! Je ne le supporterais pas!

-Qu'est ce que tu ne supporterai pas? Que je souffre ou que tu souffres car je n'aurais pas atterri dans ton lit avant? "Je sais je suis blessante mais il faut que je lui fasse dire ce qu'il n'a pas dit toute à l'heure!"

-Comment peux-tu me poser ce genre de questions Meg? "Je l'ai vraiment blessé, je le vois dans ses yeux!" Comment peux-tu croire que j'oserais te traiter comme j'ai traité les filles avec qui je sortais avant? Je ne veux pas te mettre dans mon lit pour t'en faire ressortir le lendemain comme je l'ai si souvent fait avec les autres! Je n'ai pas envie de ça avec toi Meg!

-Pourquoi? Je ne suis pas assez bien? "Je sais je m'enfonce!"

-Si bien sur que si, c'est parce que tu es trop bien! "Il est trop modeste!"

-Faite pour toi? "Ben c'est ce qu'il a dit non?"

-Je ne sais pas Meg mais tu n'es pas faite pour les salops en plein puberté et dont la conduite est dictée par les hormones!

-Tu l'as pourtant dis devant une classe toute entière et sous l'effet du véritasérum!

-Oui peut-être que je pense que tu es faite pour moi, mais quel mal y a t-il à ça?

-J'aimerai juste que tu me dises pourquoi tu as dit ça? Et ce que tu allais dire ensuite!

-Je ne peux pas, pas maintenant, je ne suis pas prêt et toi non plus.

-Qu'est ce que tu en sais?

-Le fait que tu te dérobe quand on manque de s'embrasser à chaque fois et que finalement j'en suis soulagé car je ne veux pas faire ça dans la précipitation. "Je ne sais pas comment prendre cette phrase. Vient-il de m'avouer qu'il avait envie de m'embrasser?"

-Je ne sais pas quoi te dire Hugo!

-Et si on remettais cette conversation à plus tard, quand on sera prêt! "Je n'aime pas me dérober mais je suis d'accord avec lui."

-D'accord!

Je lui souris, et le laisse me prendre dans ses bras. J'aime être dans ses bras, je m'y sens en sécurité. En fait je vais vous dire un secret, je crois bien que je suis amoureuse de Hugo! Voilà c'est dit! Et après ce qu'il vient de me dire, j'ai de l'espoir. Ben oui, il vient en quelques sortes de me faire une déclaration non? Mais il n'est pas prêt. Peut-être veut-il être sur de ne pas regretter sa vie d'avant. Il doute, c'est normal, je doute aussi moi. Perdue dans mes pensées, je ne me rends pas comte que nous sommes encore dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Je me recule légèrement à contre coeur et nos regards se croisent et s'accrochent. Je vous ai déjà dit à quel point j'aimais ses yeux? En cet instant ils sont brillants d'émotion contenue. Je l'embrasse sur la joue et je m'écarte définitivement.

-Je crois que nous ferions mieux de descendre car les autres, surtout Lily, étaient inquiets.

-Il n'y a pas de quoi être inquiet car j'avais juste honte d'avoir été ridiculisé devant les Serpentards.

-Il n'y a pas de quoi avoir honte! C'est plutôt Zack qui devrait avoir honte d'avoir fait une chose pareil! Et t'aurais vu sa tête quand finalement sa potion n'a pas marché comme prévu! Allez vient Don Juan!

-Non je ne suis plus un Don Juan!

-Comment je vais t'appeller moi maintenant?

-Comme tu veux, je te laisse choisir! Tu vas finir par trouver!

-Je crois que j'ai trouvé mais c'est un peu enfantin comme surnom.

-Dis toujours!

-Tigrou!

-Un rapport avec mon animagus?

-Oui, Tigrou est un personnage d'un dessin animé moldu.

-J'ai déjà entendu parler! Tu peux m'appeller comme ça mais pas devant tout le monde!

-Macho va!

-Du tout! Trouve en un autre pour les moments moins intimes!

-Je ne t'appellerais certainement pas Tigrou dans l'intimité!

Il me regarde supris et je descends en courant vers la salle commune!

-Allez viens mon Tigrou!

Il rit et cours à ma suite.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

La journée va finalement mieux se terminer qu'elle n'a commencé. Nous sommes à la table des Gryffondors et finissons tranquillement notre repas. Harry nous a annoncé qu'il avait une nouvelle à nous apprendre, à tout les élèves de l'école, une fois le repas terminé. Nous attendons ça avec impatience car il avait l'air lui aussi très enthousiaste à cette idée. Le voilà qu'il se lève, il s'avance devant son pupitre et demande le silence qui se fait aussitôt!

-Merci beaucoup. Comme je vous l'ai annoncé en début de soirée, j'ai une nouvelle importante à vous faire part. Comme vous avez pu le constater, j'ai basé ma direction de cette école sur ce que nous avions vécu, Mr Weasley et moi, pendant notre propre scolarité. Nous avons vécu énormément de péripéties, plus ou moins agréables. "Ron rit à cette remarque." Mais nous nous en sommes toujours sortis grâce à notre courage, notre détermination à vivre et notre amitié. Vu comme ça oui on dirait les paroles sortis d'un livre moralisateur mais c'est pourtant la vérité. La raison pour laquelle je vous dis ça, c'est parce que j'ai l'intention d'organiser un tournoi intermaisons! "Le brouhaha monte dans la salle. Beaucoup d'élèves ont l'air de savoir de quoi il s'agit." Silence s'il vous plaît laisez moi terminer! Pour ceux qui ne savent pas, j'ai moi même participé au tournoi des trois sorciers lors de ma quatrième année! Le mangemort Bartemius Croupton Junior, qui avait pris l'apparence de l'auror Maugrey Fol oeil, avait mis mon nom dans la coupe, ce qui m'a vallu un allé simple vers Voldemort et pour un ami à moi vers la mort. Ne vous inquietez pas, le tournoi sera moins dangereux puisque Voldemort n'est plus. Mais je m'égare, après tout à vous de savoir tout ça, ça fait maintenant partis de l'histoire de la magie. Donc un tournoi va être organisé à partir de ce soir. Je vais placer une coupe de feu comme pour le tournoi et chaque élève de 6e et 7e année pourra y mettre son nom. Les deux dernières épreuves seront beaucoup trop dangereuses pour les élèves non majeurs. Dix élèves de chaque maisons seront selectionnés pour participer à la première épreuve. à la suite de celle-ci, uniquement 4 élèves feront la deuxième épreuve et deux la dernière. Au terme de la dernière épreuve, le vainceur de la maison se battra en duel avec le vainceur d'une autre maison. Et les deux derniers vainceurs affronteront une ultime épreuve pour devenir champion du tournoi. La coupe sera à votre disposition pendant toute la journée de demain, je donnerai les résultats demain soir après le repas. Si vous avez des questions à poser, vos directeurs de maison sont à votre disposition. Merci de votre attention! Bonne soirée à vous.

-(Hugo)Génial! On va pouvoir s'inscrire.

-Je sais pas, ça m'a l'air dangereux quand même!

-(Chris)Meg joue pas les rabajoies!

-Je ne joue pas les rabajoies mais ça demande un temps fou et il ne faut pas oublier qu'on a les aspics à la fin de l'année.

-On dirais ma femme quand elle avait votre âge! Tu peux t'inscrire, il n'y a rien d'insurmontable! Et ça te fait une bonne révision des sortilèges de défense et d'attaque.

-C'est quoi les épreuves pa'?

-Je ne peux pas te le dire fiston.

-OK, on aura la surprise alors! Alors tu t'inscris avec nous Princesse?

-D'accord, au mieux je ne serais pas choisi!

-(Hugo)Je ne vois vraiment pas pourquoi tu ne serais pas choisi! Tu es un sorcière très douée!

-C'est gentil Hugo mais évite de me mettre sur un pied d'estal, je n'ai rien d'extraordinaire! Bon puisque nous avons fini, je propose que nous allions proposer notre candidature. Bonne nuit Ron!

-Bonne nuit les jeunes!

Nous quittons donc la grande salle et allons dans le hall ou le concierge, Mr Birby, y a placé la coupe. Pourquoi m'ont-ils entraîné là dedans?! Je vais être recalée dès la première épreuve! Enfin voilà, je prépare mon petit bout de parchemin en forme d'oiseau, par magie on en fait des choses, et le place dans la coupe qui s'agite. Hugo, Lily et Chris en font de même! Voilà qui est fait, ne reste plus qu'à attendre demain soir.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Voilà dans exactement deux heures, nous allons savoir qui sont les dix de chaque maisons qui seront selectionnés pour participer au tournoi. C'est stressant vous pouvez pas savoir. Nous sommes dans la Grande salle, et nous attendons avec impatience que les plats apparaîssent sur la table. Nous débatons en attendant de ce que pourrait être les différentes tâches.

-(Hugo) Je pense qu'on va devoir plonger dans le lac!

-(Lily) T'es dingue il fait beaucoup trop froid!

-(Hugo) Justement!

-(Chris) Moi je pense qu'on va devoir se battre contre une créature dangereuse, peut-être pour la dernière étape.

-Quelle genre de créature?

-(Chris) Je ne sais pas, un troll, une araignée géante, un dragon...

-(Hugo) Je préfére encore le dragon! L'araignée beurk! J'en ai la chair de poule!

-(Lily) Hugo a hérité de l'aracniphobie de son père! "Elle me dit ça en me souriant."

-(Hugo) Te moques pas toi tu as peur des pigeons! C'est la phobie la plus ridicule que je connais!

-(Lily) Si tu le dis mais ils sont bizarres ces sales bêtes! Mon père avait affronté un magyar à pointe lors du tournoi des trois sorciers.

-Un magyar! C'est le pire des dragons ça! J'en ai vu un une fois lors d'un exposition.

-(Lily) J'espère qu'on n'aura pas affaire avec ce genre de créature!

-(Chris) Je pense aussi qu'ils vont nous faire aller dans le lac chercher quelque chose.

-(Lily) Il va falloir trouver un sort pour nous réchauffer!

-Je crois avoir eu ma dose pour plonger dans l'eau froide! Et comment je ferai moi je ne sais pas nager je vous signale! Quelle idée de m'avoir fait inscrire!

-(Hugo) Je vais t'apprendre à nager avant les épreuves! Tu vas devenir une super nageuse ma belle!

Je souris, j'ai hâte et peur de me retrouver dans la salle de bain en maillot devant lui! Mais surtout peur de mes sentiments envers lui. Est ce vrai? Ne suis-je vraiment pas prête à aimer à nouveau? Vais je pouvoir résister?

-(Hugo) Tu es déjà en train de m'imaginer en short de bain Princesse?

-Parfaitement et j'ai hâte d'y être!

Vous verriez sa tête! C'est trop drôle! Il me regarde les yeux ronds, la bouche entrouverte et les joues légèrement rosies. Je lui donne un bisou et me sert une cuisse de poulet et des haricots verts. Il veux jouer et bien pas de souci, je suis une exellente joueuse. Nous finissons notre repas et attendons sagement que Harry se lève et avance vers la coupe. Ce qu'il fait quelques minutes après que tout le monde ai fini leur dessert.

-Je suppose que vous êtes tous impatients de savoir qui sont les quarantes élèves qui vont participer au tournoi. Je ne vais pas vous faire attendre plus longtemps. "Il donne un coup de baguette et les lumières se tamisent et donnent une ambiance mystique." La coupe a fait son travail de sélection et va sortir Quatres listes de dix élèves, une pour chaque maison.

Il attend patiemment et la coupe s'active. Elle sort un première liste. C'est la liste des Serpentards dont fait partis Zack mais aussi Mike Bolton son meilleur ami. Les deux plus redoutable d'après Chris. Une autre liste sort une fois que Harry a lu la première. Celle de Serdaigle, il y a Anna Morri et Gael Karlton! Eux sont très bon en sortilèges d'après ce que j'ai pu voir en cours. La liste de Poufsouffle maintenant. Oh non on a vraiment des adversaires redoutables, enfin ceux de Gryffondors qui seront selectionnés. Voilà enfin la sélection de Gryffondors.

-Et pour Gryffondor nous avons Abby Troley, Mackenzie Leroy, Rosie Shippers, Hugo Weasley "des applaudissements fusent parmis la table." Megane Hammond,...

Et là je n'entends plus rien sauf peut-être que Lily est elle aussi choisie. Je vais jamais m'en sortir lors de ce tournoi! Hugo me prends dans ses bras et me félicite. Que va t-il se passer maintenant?


	12. Chapter 12: Une magie à toute épreuve 2

(Partie 2)

Voilà, le verdict est tombé! Nous sommes tout les quatres selectionnés, ça vous étonnes vous! Je me doutais de ça! Maintenant reste à savoir ce que nous reserve ce tournoi. Pourvu qu'il n'y ai pas d'épreuve dans l'eau! Je panique rien qu'en y pensant!

-Et bien Princesse je crois que toi et moi demain après le quiddish, on est bon pour un bain!

Il me dit ça avec un clin d'oeil! Ca lui fait plaisir mais pas à moi! Après ce qu'il m'est arrivé avant Noël croyez moi, j'ai encore plus peur de mettre un pied dans l'eau. Après l'annonce de Harry, nous montons dans notre salle commune pour nous remettre de nos émotions. Je commence à imaginer le pire, comme aller dans les profondeurs du lac rechercher je ne sais quoi! Je préférerai encore me battre contre un dragon, voir même un troll!

-(Lily) Ca va Meg?

-Non pas trop! Je redoute les épreuves.

-(Hugo)Et t'inquiète pas ma belle, je serai là pour t'aider!

-Que tu m'apprennes à nager est une chose, mais si vraiment il y a une épreuve dans le lac, je ne vais pas y arriver, je vais paniquer et déclarer forfait. Je suis peut-être à Gryffondor mais je ne sais pas si je vais être assez courageuse pour vaincre ma peur de l'eau.

-(Hugo) Je comprends que cela te rapelle de mauvais souvenirs mais je sais que tu peux y arriver.

-Je ne sais vraiment pas Hugo, tu ne peux pas savoir ce que j'ai ressenti en plongeant dans cette eau glacée! J'ai bien cru mourir! C'est vraiment la pire experience que j'ai vécu!

-(Chris) Mais tu sais, on se trompe peut-être, il n'y aura peut-être pas d'épreuves dans le lac.

-(Lily) Ca j'en doute tu sais! Mon père a dit qu'il se basait sur ses propres expériences, et pendant son tournoi il a dû aller dans le lac pour rechercher Ron!

-Dans ce cas, on est vraiment dans la bouse de dragon!

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§ §§§§§§§§§§

-(Hugo) Bien l'entraînement est terminé, vous pouvez regagner les vestiaires! Si on joue comme ça Mercredi contre Poufsouffle, on peut gagner! "Il me prend la main et m'entraine plus loin." Et toi et moi ma belle, on va prendre notre bain!

-Faut que j'aille mettre un maillot de bain.

-Pas besoin, on y va en sous-vêtements!

-Ca va pas la tête!

-Ben quoi sans vouloir t'offenser, je t'ai déjà vu en sous-vêtements!

-J'étais inconsciente!

-Pas la fois où je t'ai surprise dans la salle de bain!

-Ben rapelles toi combien j'étais gênée!

-Oh aller! Maillot ou sous vêtements c'est pareil! A moins qu'ils ne soient pas assortis aujourd'hui! "Je rêve ou il est taquin!"

-Sachez Mr Weasley, que mes sous-vêtements sont toujours assortis! Allons-y si tu ne veux pas que quelqu'un d'autre prenne la place.

Nous allons donc jusque la salle de bain. Plusieurs têtes se tournent vers nous et je m'aperçois qu'il ne m'a pas encore lâché la main. Je la lâche alors précipitemment et je me sens devenir rouge pivoine! Lui par contre me sourit bêtement! C'est vraiment pas drôle! Je le lui fait comprendre par une tape sur l'épaule. Nous voilà arrivés! Etant le dernier rentré, il n'oubli pas de fermer la porte avec le loquet! Imaginez si quelqu'un nous surprenait ainsi! On est bon pour les moqueries et surtout la retenue! Je rêvasse mais lui est déjà en boxer et prêt à plonger! J'enlève donc mon uniforme de quiddish et sens ses yeux se poser sur moi. Je suis mal à l'aise vous ne pouvez pas savoir! J'ai toujours eu honte de mon corps alors le montrer quasi nu devant un garçon, qui me plaît en plus, c'est pas simple! Me voilà en sous-vêtements en coton bordeau avec des petites fleurs brodées sur les côtés en rose pâle. Oui je sais pas très sexy mis à part le fait que ce soit un shorty. Je me retourne face à lui et m'aperçois qu'il me regarde toujours. Une lueur étrange dans les yeux, je ne saurais la qualifier. Je m'assois sur le rebord et descends dans l'eau doucement.

-Tu n'as pas à être génée tu sais! Tu es très jolie. Gryffondor jusqu'au bout d'ailleurs!

-Te moques pas!

-C'était pas méchant! Aller viens là!

-Où tu es j'ai plus pied!

-Justement! Moi j'ai pied alors accroches toi à moi au début.

-Approches toi idiot sinon je ne peux pas!

Il s'approche et je mets mes mains sur ses épaules et lui pose les siennes sur mes hanches. Une drôle de sensation me parcours et je frissonne! Je pose mes bras mieux sur ses épaules mais je n'ose pas encore mettre mes jambes autour de sa taille.

-Bien alors tu vas te mettre sur le ventre, je vais garder mes mains sur tes hanches pour te maintenir et tu vas bouger tes bras et tes jambes comme une grenouille!

Je lui jette un regard noir! Je vais lui en donner moi des grenouilles! Je me décroche et tente tant bien que mal de me mettre sur le ventre.

Au bout d'une demi heure je dois dire que je m'en sors plutôt bien. Bon d'accord il ne m'a pas encore lâché, mais bon je me débrouille qu'en même. Je remues bras et jambes mais quelque secondes plus tard, je vois Hugo me souriant! Comment cela se fait-il qu'il soit devant moi alors qu'il devrait être à mes côtés! Soudain la panique! Je m'agite mais déjà l'eau m'engloutie! Mais Hugo m'attrappe et je m'accroche desespérément à son cou, mes jambes autour de sa taille.

-Eh t'inquiète pas je suis là! Princesse cesses de t'agiter je te tiens! Je te ramène sur le bord ok?

-Ne me refaits plus jamais ça!

-Désolé mais tu te débrouillais plutôt bien!

-Oh moins préviens moi!

Je ne me suis pas encore détachée de lui et je n'en ai aucune envie! Je me sens particulièrement bien là, toutes ces tâches de rousseur sont si mignonnes et ça lui va tellement bien! Un silence c'est installé, pas un silence gênant mais un silence qui s'impose. Je m'écarte légèrement sans pour autant le lâcher et nos regards se croisent. Je peux vous dire que la tension est à son comble! Imaginez, vous et l'homme que vous aimez, seul dans une baignoire, lui les cheveux mouillés qui lui donnent un air désinvolte et totalement sexy, les corps serrés l'un contre l'autre. Je vous y verrez bien moi! En attendant nos visages sont vraiment très très près l'un de l'autre et j'ai vraiment du mal à résister! Je vois que lui aussi. Il se mord les lèvres pour résister mais il n'y arrive pas car nos lèvres se frolent.

-Je meurs d'envie de t'embrasser Princesse mais...

-C'est encore trop tôt? "Oh Merlin mais pourquoi il ne se décide pas!"

-Oui. "Sa voix n'est qu'un murmure. Est-il vraiment sûr de lui?"

-D'accord. Je, je veux juste que tu me sers contre toi!

On va prendre les choses un peu en main! Il acquiesce et resserre son étreinte. Je me rapproche à nouveau de lui et pose ma tête sur son épaule. Je passe une main dans ses cheveux et de l'autre de je caresse tendrement son épaule. Ses mains dessinent lentement des petits cercles dans mon dos. J'ai une envie irrésistible de parsemer ses tâches de rousseur de petits baisers et contre toute attente je m'exécute. Je sens Hugo se raidir et sa respiration se fait plus forte. Je ne me connaissais pas tant d'audace. Je remonte lentement vers son cou et il s'éloigne de moi précipitamment. Je ne comprends pas se qu'il lui arrive. Il veut m'embrasser et quand j'entreprends quelque chose il me repousse violemment. Je sens les larmes me monter aux yeux. Je suis blessée par son geste. Suis-je si repoussante? Je décide de sortir du bain. Je me sèche vite faite et pars sans un mot ni un regard pour lui. Une fois hors de la salle de bain, je laisse les larmes couler. J'ai mal, sa réaction m'a fait mal. Je ne le comprends vraiment pas. Pourquoi? Pourquoi m'a t-il repoussé?

-Meg qu'est ce que...?

Je regarde Lily mais ne répond pas et monte en hâte dans notre dortoir. J'ai trop honte! Je veux être seule. Alors je m'enferme dans le dortoir et peu importe si quelqu'un veut entrer. Ils attendront un instant.

*point de vue Hugo*

Tu es stupide, stupide, stupide! Qu'est ce qu'elle va penser maintenant? Merlin si vous aviez vu son regard! Elle me déteste, elle me prend pour un pervers c'est sûr! Il faut que je lui parle. Ressaisis toi mon vieux! Une fois sec et habillé, je me précipites vers notre salle commune. Je n'ai pas le temps de passer le portrait que ma chère cousine m'assaillit!

-Qu'est ce que tu lui a fait encore? "C'est qu'elle a l'air fâchée!" Elle est revenue en pleurs! Tu faits toujours tout de travers ma parole! "Si elle savait!"

-Où est-elle Lily?

-Dans le dortoir mais il est hors de question que tu y ailles! Tu as déjà fait assez de dégâts!

-Mais...

-Pas de mais! Je ne te laisserai pas la voir! Va te changer et si elle veut te parler plus tard ok mais là non!

Grrrr ce qu'elle m'énerve! Je monte alors dans mon dortoir pour me changer. Je ne pouvais décemment pas expliquer la raison de notre discorde à ma cousine.

-Eh mec tu es là? "Chris mon sauveur!" Qu'est ce que tu as encore fait vieux? Lily a l'air furax. Je n'ai pas tout compris ce qu'elle m'a dit mais j'ai compris 'abruti de cousin´, ´dans le dortoir´, Meg pleure´. Vas-y explique!

Je souffle un bon coup et lui raconte mes péripéties.

*point de vue Meg*

Cela fait une heure que je suis dans la chambre. Je me suis calmée mais je ne comprends toujours pas ce qui a bien pu passer dans la tête d'Hugo. Et même si j'ai honte de moi, il va falloir que je fasse à nouveau face à lui. Mais il va vraiment avoir du mal cette fois pour se faire pardonner. Oui je sais je dis ça à chaque fois!

Je décide alors de redescendre pour aller manger avec Lily.

-Meg tu vas mieux?

-Oui merci Lily mais je ne veux plus en parler d'accord?

-Bien mais qu'a t-il fait encore?

-Rien, et c'est bien ça le problème! Oublions ça et allons manger d'accord?

Elle acquiesce et n'insiste pas. J'en suis ravie car je n'ai vraiment pas envie de m'épiloguer là dessus. Hugo et Chris sont déjà à table. Oh non! Il se dirige vers moi.

-Non Hugo laisse tomber je ne veux pas en parler! C'est bon! On oubli se qu'il s'est passé d'accord?

-Mais je ne veux pas que tu te méprennes!

-Non, j'ai compris, tu ne veux pas, c'est pas grave, on oubli c'est tout et n'insistes pas.

-Meg tu te trompes complètement!

-Hugo laisse tomber! Concentrons nous sur les épreuves à venir!

Je le contourne mais il me retient par la main.

-Je ne te lâcherai pas Meg! Je suis désolé de ce qu'il s'est passé mais tu me comprendras.

Je reprends ma main et pars me mettre à table. Je ne comprends rien de ce qu'il m'a dit. Mais je ne veux plus y penser. Passons à autre chose.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

La première tâche à lieu dans exactement 10 minutes! Je ne vous dit pas dans quel état de stress je suis! Les sélectionnés ont été priés de se rendre au terrain de quiddish. Nous voilà donc au centre du terrain formant une ronde et regardant les spectateurs s'installer dans les gradins. Une boule énorme vient de faire son apparition dans mon estomac! Si je rate cette épreuve, je ne participe pas au reste du tournoi! C'est une bonne idée mais je ne suis pas le genre de personne qui se défile! Mais c'est vrai que c'est tentant! Voilà Ron et Harry qui arrivent dans la tribune des profs, il ne manquait plus qu'eux.

-Sonorus! Bonjour à tous et bienvenus! Comme vous le savez, la première tâche a lieu dans quelques minutes! En quoi consiste t-elle? Je vais vous l'expliquer tout de suite. 16 vifs d'or vont être lancés, quatres pour chaque maison, et les participants au centre du terrain devront le plus rapidement possible attraper le vif d'or correspondant à leur maison. Il est impératif que vous gardiez votre vif d'or à la fin de l'épreuve, il vous servira pour la seconde. Ceux qui n'auront pas de vif d'or seront éliminés. Bonne chance à tous.

Je vois déjà Hugo les yeux rivés vers le ciel, il lance un accio avec sa baguette, les yeux toujours rivés vers le haut. J'en fait de même en attendant que les vifs d'or apparaissent. Le balai de Hugo arrive et les vifs d'or apparaissent enfin. Il décole illico et se met en chasse d'un vif d'or griffondor. Je m'élance à mon tour et scrute les airs. Je vois tout le monde s'atteler à la tâche. Hugo redescend déjà, il a un vif Gryffondor, toute notre maison applaudi et ses fans hurlent son nom! Il serait peut-être temps que je cherche un vif moi aussi! J'en aperçois un un peu plus bas mais déjà un Gryffondor est dessus! Je suis plus prêt de lui donc je ne devrais pas avoir de mal à l'avoir. Je m'élance donc le plus rapidement possible. Nous nous rapprochons de plus en plus et je sens que le choc va être violent. JE L'AI! Mais! BAM! Ouh ça fait mal! Nous nous sommes foncés dessus et il m'a donné involontairement un coup dans les côtes mais vu la violence du choc, je crois que c'est cassé! Je descends doucement et essayes tant bien que mal de descendre de mon balai. Hugo qui a tout vu d'en bas se précipite vers moi et m'aide.

-Aille! Doucement!

-Tu crois que c'est cassé?

-Oui certainement ça me fait un mal de chien!

-Allons à l'infirmerie. Tu peux marcher?

-Je pense oui, je ne me suis pas cassé les jambes! Ouille!

-Non tu ne peux pas marcher! Je vais te porter!

-Ca va pas! Ca va être pire!

-Mais non, c'est juste le temps que je te prennes dans mes bras après j'irais doucement!

-Non, non et non! Il me faut un brancard ou quelques chose dans le genre!

-Un levicorpus?

-Tu veux ma mort!

-(Ron)Meg ça va?

-Ron je crois que j'ai les côtes cassées!

-Accio brancard!

-Au moins ton père a de la suite dans les idées!

-(Hugo)J'ai pas vécu une guerre moi! Et puis si t'es pas contente c'est le même prix! Je voulais t'aider!

-(Ron) Vas y allonge toi.

-Il va pas tomber?!

-(Hugo)Non ne t'inquiète pas! C'est suspendu par magie!

Je m'allonge sur le brancard et il avance à la suite de Ron. Hugo nous suit docilement. J'ai été méchante avec lui mais c'est la douleur qui me fait dire n'importe quoi et aussi le fait que je ne lui ai pas tout à fait pardonné pour le coup de la salle de bain.

Nous voilà à l'infirmerie et Mrs Simons s'agite autour de moi en calomniant Ron!

-Non mais quelle idée! Ce tournoi n'aurait jamais du avoir lieu! Vous et Mr Potter êtes des irresponsables! Faire participer des jeunes gens a des jeux dangereux!

-Mais non rassurez-vous Mrs Simons, la première épreuve est la moins dangereuse!

-Moins dangereuse mon oeil! La pauvre petite à trois côtes cassées!

-C'est ma faute Mrs Simons, j'ai mal pris mon tournant!

-Non Miss Hamond ce n'est pas votre faute si vos professeurs sont des gamins immatures!

-(Ron)Mrs Simons vous abusez! "Il sourit car il sait parfaitement que Mrs Simons exagère toujours dans ses propos!" Et puis ça forge le caractère!

-Ca forge le caractère! Non mais je rêve! Venez avec moi vous, nous devons aller voir Mr Potter, j'ai deux mots à lui dire!

Elle s'en va d'un pas préssé et Ron se retourne vers nous et nous fait une grimace et un clin d'oeil ensuite. Je me retourne vers Hugo qui fixe toujours la porte où est sorti Ron. Maintenant que la douleur est passée, je me rends compte que j'ai vraiment été odieuse avec lui.

-Hugo je suis désolée d'avoir été blessante tout à l'heure!

-Oh je ne t'en veux pas, t'avais mal, c'est normal!

-Non c'est pas normal! Je n'ai pas le droit d'être méchante comme ça parce que j'ai mal quelque part!

-Ne t'inquiète pas, c'est oublié! Tu en as attrapé un! C'est super ça!

-Ouais enfin faut voir à quoi ça sert!

-Un vif d'or s'ouvre normalement, seulement à celui qui l'a attrapé!

-Comment ça s'ouvre?

-C'est à nous de le découvrir ma belle! Regarde quelque chose est inscrit!

-"Je m'ouvre à la tombée" A la tombée de quoi? Faut le faire tomber? Il va s'envoler c'est sur!

-Non faut pas le faire tomber! Peut-être qu'il s'ouvre à la tombée de la nuit!

-Ca serait trop simple! Il faut surement quelque chose pour l'ouvrir quand la nuit tombera. Genre un mot de passe!

-En rapport avec Gryffondor peut-être!

-Oui peut-être! Salut Lily!

-Coucou! Ca va Meg?

-Oui juste trois côtes cassées! Elles se remettent doucement en place!

-(Hugo)Tu as eu un vif?

-Non! "Elle a l'air vraiment triste." Celui que je convoitais m'a filé entre les doigts!

-(Hugo)Et Chris?

-Il en a eu un. Il devrait pas tardé à venir!

-Désolée pour toi Lily!

-Oh c'est pas grave, c'est juste que mon père est déçu!

-(Hugo)Mais non ne t'inquiète pas!

-T'es gentil cousin!

Et maintenant? C'est quoi la suite? Un petit plongeon dans le lac! J'espère pas! On verra bien ce soir.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Bon que je vous explique! Nous avons réussi à ouvrir les vifs d'or après je ne sais combien d'essais! Il suffisait de dire "Nuit étoilée" à la lumière de la lune! Et à l'intérieur il y avait un parchemin avec une enigme!

"Quand je suis au milieu de ma course, mon image se reflète en son centre! Et dans ses profondeurs se cache un trésor qui vous ai cher. Si au bout d'une heure tu n'as pas découvert ton trésor, à jamais le peuple de l'eau conservera son corps"

Flippant hein! Surtout que je ne sais pas encore bien nager, en une heure je ne vais jamais y arriver!

-Je ne vais pas faire la deuxième épreuve!

-QUOI?

-Tu m'as très bien comprise!

-Mais pourquoi?

-Parce que je ne m'en sens pas capable! Je ne vais pas y arriver Hugo! Je vais paniquer une fois devant le lac, je ne vais jamais réussir à trouver ce trésor qui m'est cher! Je ne peux pas le faire!

-Bien sur que si tu peux! Meg tu es plus forte que tu ne semble le croire!

-Hugo arrêtes de croire que tu me connais mieux que moi! Je te dis que je n'en serais pas capable et je sais ce que je dis! Ce n'est pas toi qui est tombé dans l'eau glacée et qui a failli y rester! Dès que je vois le lac j'y repense et ça me paralyse! Je n'y arriverai pas! Je suis courageuse mais pas téméraire! Pas pour ça!

-Ok ok je n'insiste pas! Tu devrais allé voir Harry pour savoir ce que tu dois faire!

Il est fâché je le vois bien mais je ne pourrais pas faire ça! Nos rapports ce sont pas mal dégradés depuis l'incident. Et j'avoue que ça me rend triste. Je me lève et je vais au dortoir. Une bonne nuit de sommeil me fera du bien.

-Princesse attend! Et mon bisou alors!

Il me tend les bras. Cela faisait si longtemps que nous n'avons pas eu ce genre de contact que je m'engouffre dans ses bras pour un gros câlin. Il m'embrasse sur le front comme d'habitude et me murmure un "Bonne nuit mon ange". Je lui souris malgré moi. Finalement tout n'est peut-être pas perdu mais il faudrait qu'il sache un peu ce qu'il veut! Et je monte me coucher. Bonne nuit tout le monde.

Le réveil fut assez difficile. Mes côtes me font encore un peu souffrir. Je me dirige ver le bureau de Harry, je vais lui annoncer que je ne participerai pas à la deuxième épreuve. Et aussi que je cède la place à Lily. C'est décidé, elle mérite plus que moi de faire cette épreuve après tout! C'est quoi le mot de passe déjà? Ah oui!

-Cornedrue!

La gargouille s'active et je monte les escaliers en colimaçon avec une petite boule au ventre! Je vais passer pour une trouillarde je le sens et je vais en décevoir plus d'un mais je ne peux vraiment pas le faire. Je frappe à la grande porte en chêne et j'entend Harry m'accorder l'entrée à son bureau.

-Bonjour Meg! Que me vaut ta visite?

-Bonjour Harry! Et bien je suis venue pour vous dire que je ne peux pas participer à la deuxième épreuve.

-Je m'en doutais un peu à vrai dire. Tu vas devoir déclarer forfait tu sais.

-J'aurais souhaité donner ma place à Lily.

-Ca ne va pas être possible Meg sinon on va m'accuser de privilègier ma fille! Tu comprends?

-Oui bien sur mais c'est moi qui l'ai décidé pas vous!

-Oui mais les autres élèves s'en fichent éperdument de ça!

-Pourquoi ne pas faire une petite manche entre les perdants pour qu'il y ai quand même quatres participants?

-C'est une idée intéréssante. Je vais y réfléchir! Cependant je vais quand même avoir besoin de toi.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§ §§§§§§

Alors voilà la deuxième tâche est finie et je suis mouillée et transi de froid. Pourquoi suis-je mouillée? Parce que le trésor de Hugo c'était moi! Et oui j'ai été plongé dans un sommeil magique et ensuite plongée dans le lac. Et monsieur est venu me chercher dans les profondeurs du lac, affrontant ainsi quelques strangulots et autres bestioles marines! Heureusement que j'étais endormie sinon je vous dit pas l'angoisse! Déjà une fois revenue à la surface je me suis réveillée, panique totale! Il arrivait plus à nager le pauvre tellement je m'accrochais à lui! Bon en attendant il a terminé deuxième! Et je vous ai pas dit, Lily a participé aussi à cette seconde épreuve car Harry a décidé de remettre en jeu mon vif d'or! Enfin un autre vif d'or Gryffondor! Et là elle est en compétition contre son cousin! Ironie du sort? Enfin voilà! Nous nous dirigeons donc vers nos dortoirs pour prendre une bonne douche et nous mettre au chaud! Vous voulez savoir qui était l'être le plus cher pour Lily? C'était tout simplement son père! C'est donc Ron qui a commenté cette épreuve et d'après les dires, c'était très drôle! Maintenant reste à savoir ce qu'est la troisième épreuve! Chris opte pour une bête dangereuse! Peut-être qui sait?! Moi j'aimerai un dragon, je rêve de voir un dragon de près. Pas vous?

-Tout sauf une araignée! Ou un pigeon pour Lily!

- Grrrrrr arrêtes avec ça!

-Ca se trouve c'est même pas ça!

-(Chris) Que veux-tu que ça soit?

-Je sais pas, peut-être une épreuve où il faut réfléchir.

-(Hugo) Dans ce cas les Serpentards ont perdu d'avance!

-(Lily) Il y en a de très intélligents!

-(Hugo) A part deux ou trois qui sortent du lot! Bon moi je vais prendre un bain! A toute! "Une fois Hugo parti Lily se tourne vers moi."

-Vous en êtes où vous deux?

-Quoi? Qu'est ce que tu veux dire?

-Tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire! Il est raide dingue de toi! Qu'est ce que t'attends pour lui tomber dans les bras!

-(Chris) Lily a raison!

-C'est lui qui n'est pas prêt! Je ne pense pas qu'il soit raide dingue de moi comme vous dîtes! Dés que ça devient trop intime, il s'éloigne.

-(Lily) Ben je vois pas pourquoi il attend! Il n'a jamais été aussi long à la détente!

-(Chris) Je sais pourquoi il veut prendre son temps. C'est parce qu'il est vraiment amoureux de toi et qu'il ne veut pas te brusquer et te laisser le temps. Et pour l'incident, tu devrais le laisser t'expliquer. Il a une bonne raison pour ce qu'il a fait!

-Suis-je la seule à ne pas être au courant de cet incident?

-Dans la salle de bain pendant la leçon de natation, on s'est considérablement rapprochés mais quand on a faillit s'embrasser, il s'est reculé comme s'il s'était brulé! Il semblait ne plus être sur de rien.

-Ce n'est pas ça du tout!

-Et bien Chris éclaire ma lanterne.

-Ce n'est pas à moi de le faire.

-Mouais.

-(Lily) Tu es amoureuse de lui?

-Je crois bien que oui! C'est un sentiment totalement différent de ce que je ressentait pour Vincent. On dirait que c'est plus fort ou tout simplement différent. Mais j'aime être dans ses bras, toute l'affection qu'il me porte, les petits surnoms rien que pour moi...Et il est horriblement sexy!

-(Lily) Beurk tu parles de mon cousin là!

-(Chris) Justement elle ne le vois pas de la même façon que toi! "Je ris à cette remarque et en voyant la tête de Lily!" Je ne voudrais pas casser l'ambiance mais Mary est entrée en psychiatrie d'après Carla

-C'est qui Carla?

-(Lily) Sa mère.

-(Chris) C'est une bonne alternative! elle ne va pas à Azkaban! Après ce qu'elle a fait, mon amour pour elle s'est envolé. Et puis je me suis rendu compte que jamais elle ne m'aurait aimé comme moi je l'aimais.

-(Lily) Je suis désolée pour toi Chris!

-(Chris) Oh ça va, je m'en suis remis t'inquiète pas.

-Oui tu t'es consolé dans les bras de Shaya Cornwell!

-(Chris) Hugo ne sais vraiment pas tenir sa langue avec toi! Il te raconte tout!

-Oh non je vous ai surpris derrière le grand escalier!

-(Lily) Donc c'était vous qui n'étiez pas discrets!

-(Chris) Oui surement! -Dit-il en riant.- Et toi Lily? Avec Zack c'est mort alors?

-(Lily) Oh oui! C'est un connard!

-(Chris) T'aurais dû écouter bien avant ton cousin!

-(Lily) Oui c'est sur! Bon moi je vais aller faire mes devoirs. Tu viens Meg?

-Non je les ai déjà fait! Je vais resté lire un peu.

-(Chris) Moi je viens, il me reste la potion et je dois regarder dans un livre de la bibliothèque. A toute Meg!

Je suis épuisée, la salle commune est pratiquement vide, les autres élèves étant soit en cours ou à la bibliothèque. Je m'installe dans le canapé mais bientôt mes paupières se ferment. Me voilà dans un demi sommeil, bien au chaud devant la cheminée. Vous savez le genre de sommeil ou vous vous sentez flotter mais que vous êtes conscients de ce qui vous entoure. J'entends les bruits des autres élèves et le crépitement du feu mais je me sens sur un petit nuage en même temps. Tout mes muscles se relâchent et j'ai l'impréssion d'être dans une bulle remplie de duvet cotonneux. Quelqu'un s'installe au niveau de ma tête, je le sens! J'ouvre difficilement un œil et vois qu'il s'agit de Hugo! Je l'avais senti à son parfum mais voulais tout de même en être sure. Je lui souris en refermant l'oeil et me pousse contre le fond du canapé pour qu'il s'installe. Ce qu'il fait d'ailleurs. Il m'enveloppe de ses bras et me sert contre lui. Là c'est le bien être parfait!

-Repose toi mon ange, je te réveillerai pour le dîner. -Me dit-il d'une voix douce.

Il m'embrasse sur le front et je sombre dans le monde des songes.


	13. Chapter 13: I'm Just a jealous guy

Chapitre 9: I'm just a jaleous guy!

Salut! C'est moi, votre humble serviteur, Hugo Weasley! Et oui, pour ce chapitre, c'est moi qui prend la parole! Pourquoi? Et bien parce que j'ai le droit à mon heure de gloire non? Non en fait c'est parce que figurez vous que j'ai besoin d'exprimer ma deception, ma tristesse et mon remord. Et oui je suis un idiot mais quand je vais vous raconter ce qu'il s'est passé et ce qu'il se passe en ce moment! Bon avant de vous raconter ce qu'il s'est passé avant hier et hier, laissez moi vous faire part d'un secret! Je peux vous faire confiance? Oui je pense puisque sinon vous m'auriez déjà dit les secrets de Meg. Bon d'accord j'en viens au fait! Je suis éperdument amoureux de Mégane Hammond! Ca vous fait rien? Aucune reactions de votre part? Attendez que je vous le redit plus clairement! Moi, Hugo Weasley, alias Don Juan, Casanova ou tout autre nom de grands seducteurs, amoureux fou pour la première fois et demie d'un jeune femme! Oui je dis "et demie" ca j'ai déjà était amoureux mais pas à ce point là! Je ne suis pas jaloux d'habitude mais là dés qu'un garçon l'approche je vois rouge et sens l'animal en moi se réveiller! Je suis sur que les hommes qui lisent ces lignes et qui aiment une femme sont d'accord avec moi. Quoi qu'est ce que vous me dîtes? Meg ne vous a pas parlé de la fin du tournoi! C'est une honte! et bien je vais vous le raconter alors! La troisième épreuve consistait à se battre contre une créature dangereuse! Et vous ne devinerez jamais sur quoi Lily et moi sommes tombés! Une araignée géante! Fallait que ça tombe sur MOI! J'ai une peur bleue des araignées même minuscules alors une GEANTE! C'est Lily qui a gagné évidemment, je ne lui en veux pas le moins du monde, au contraire, je suis fière d'elle! Elle s'est donc ensuite battue en duel contre le garçon de Pouffsouffle, elle l'a complétement ridiculisé! Ele est très forte en sortilèges, comme ma très chère tante! En deux ou trois coup il était KO le pauvre! Elle lui a lancé son fameux "chauve furie" ce qui l'a destabilisé et ensuite un petit "rictus sempra" et un "petrificus totalus" et l'affaire et dans le sac! Malheureusement pour elle, elle est tombé en combat final contre Zack! Oh elle lui en a fait baver aussi et elle a été du genre coriace mais lui aussi avait de la ressource et comme tout bo serpentard, il est sournoi et l'a pris en traître! On a eu beau protester mais le jury a été unanime, Zack a gagné le tournoi de Poudlard! Le sale petit serpent!

Enfin bref, passons à mon histoire. Suivez au pays où mystère et magie...Oui je sais je suis un plagiaire, mais c'est vrai pour la magie quand même!^Bon d'accord j'arrête de faire le pitre! Mais j'ai hérité ça de mon père que voulez vous!

FLASHBACK

Nous sommes le 20 janvier, juste pour vous situer l'action. Nous sommes tranquillement en train de bavarder devant un délicieux dîner. Moi, j'écoute Meg refuter gentiment l'argument de Maria sur les actions bénéfiques de la bave de strangulot sur une brûlure de Scrout à petards! Elle est belle vous ne trouvez pas? Quand elle sourit, des petites fossettes se dessinent sur les coins de sa bouche si attirante. Je m'égare là! Donc nous venons de finir notre dessert, une délicieuse tarte à la mélasse pour moi, que mon très cher oncle se lève et réclame toute notre attention. Et je peux vous dire que ça fait peur car quand il se lève c'est qu'il nous a pondu une de ses idées farfelues dont on se passerait bien. Le silence se fait dans la salle et il entame son petit speach!

-Bonsoir jeunes gens! Avant que vous n'alliez rejoindre votre salle commune, j'ai une nouvelle importante à vous communiquer! Les ministères de la magie américain, anglais et français ont mis au point un marathon magique intercollégial! Je sais on en a plein la bouche mais en gros, quatres des meilleurs élèves de chaque écoles sont choisis et participe à diverses épreuves dans trois matières étudiées tirées au sort.

Les trois groupes devront s'affronter et celui qui aura récolté les meilleures notes du jury remportera ce tournoi. L'école tirée au sort pour acceuillir les autres participants est évidemment Poudlard. Les élèves et leur professeurs arriveront demain soir, quelques heures avant le repas. Aucun tirage au sort n'aura lieu pour determiner qui représentera Poudlard. Vos directeur de maison ont choisi parmis la liste des sixièmes et septièmes années qui est le meilleur élève d'après ses notes et les points obtenus jusque là. -J'entend Chris dire que ça ne saura certainement pas moi! Il a pas tord! - Un élève par maison a été selectionné et je vais vous donner les noms dés que Mr Weasley voudra bien me donner le parchemin où ils sont inscrits!

-Ecoute t'as des jambes alors tu aurais pu venir le chercher toi même! Je suis pas ton larbin!

Mon père a de la répartie quand même! Harry lui prend des mains sans un regard noir!

-Donc, Les élèves selectionnés sont Carly Garland de Pouffsouffle avec une moyenne de 20 O, Dany Mareck de Serpentard avec une moyenne de 17 O, Lily Potter de Gryffondor avec une moyenne de 17 O et Anneliz Quimann de Serdaigle avec une moyenne de 15 O. Je vous félicite et espère que vous représenterez dignement l'école.

Wouah Lily a été choisie! C'est super! Nous la félicitons pour sa nomination. Meg a l'air bizarre, elle est un peu pâle.

-Ca va princesse?

-Oui ça va! -Elle a pas l'air très convainquante mais je m'en contenterai!

-Tu es déçue de ne pas avoir été choisi?

-Non du tout, ça me fait du travail en moins! Et puis avec toi je suis certainement celle qui a fait perdre le plus de points à Gryffondor! -Elle me dit ça avec un petit sourire qui est à croquer!

-Oui c'est vrai, on fait la paire!

Et oui, qui se ressemble s'assemble!

FIN DU FLASHBACK

Je sais je sais, vous allez me dire, jusqu'ici rien de bien méchant! Je suis d'accord avec vous mais les choses sont devenues plus compliquées hier soir à l'arrivée des élèves Français et Américains

FLASHBACK

-(Lily)J'ai hate de voir à quoi ressemblent les élèves étrangers! Il paraît que les Français sont mignons!

-(Meg)C'est comme partout tu sais, c'est un mythe, ils ne sont pas plus beaux que les Anglais et autres!

-(Chris) Et les Françaises?

-(Meg) Là je ne peux pas juger! Espèrons pour vous que des Française seront de la partie.

-(Chris) On va faire des ravages Hugo!

-Parle pour toi, je ne suis pas intéréssé! -Je n'ai d'yeux que pour ma belle voyons!

Nous arrivons dans la Grande Salle et nous asseyons à nos places. Mon père et Harry ne snt pas là, surement en train d'acceuillir nos invités. Les élèves n'ont pas été invités à assister à leur arrivée pour garder plus de mystère. Nous attendons donc sagement qu'ils arrivent mais ils feraient bien de se grouiller car j'ai une fin de loup! Ah voilà papa, suivi de Harry.

-Silence s'il vous laît! -Le silence se fait! Il est trop fort mon tonton!- Merci! Comme je vous l'ai dit hier, nos invités Américains et Français sont arrivés il y a quelques minutes. Nous avons décidé avec leur directeur de maison de mettre deux élèves dans chaque maison. Nous nous sommes aussi concertés avec les élèves et les groupes ont été faits. Mais avant de vous annoncer dans quelle maison sont ces duos, acceuillons comme il se doit les écoles de Beauxbâtons et de Simsala!

Les portes de la Grande Salle s'ouvrent et nous voyons apparaître deux groupes de cinq personnes menées chacune par un homme et une jeune femme. Le premier groupe semble être celui de Beauxbâton si j'en crois l'insigne porté sur leur manteaux. Il y a trois garçons et une fille dans ce groupe! Il me semble que j'ai déjà vu cette fille quelque part! Elle murmure quelque chose à l'oreille du garçon à ces côtés et celui-ci pose les yeux sur Meg et lui sourit. Je regarde à mon tour Meg qui lance un regard noir à ce garçon et ensuite à la fille! Mais bien sur! La fille c'est celle du Chemin de traverse! Je m'approche un peu plus de Meg et l'embrasse sur la joue pour lui montrer qu'elle n'est pas seule face à eux. Lily semble l'avoir reconnu et explique à Chris qui ils sont.

-Ca va Princesse?

-Non! Tu te souviens d'elle?

-Oui! J'ai été surpris quand tu m'as appelé "mon coeur"! Plus sérieusement, je m'en souviens et je suis à ta disposition pour jouer ce rôle que tu m'as attribué!

-J'espère bien! Tu ne veux pas savoir qui est le garçon?

-C'est Vincent n'est ce pas?

Elle ne me répond pas mais hoche la tête. Je lui met mon bras autour des épaules et elle y pose sa tête! Je sens que cette semaine ne va pas être de tout repos.

-Je vous présente donc Mr Noël et ses élèves, Vincent Maxime, Cécile Loucan, Marc Coviar et Alexis Cerfeuil venant tout droit de Beauxbâtons! "Des applaudissements retentissent dans la salle, seuls nous n'applaudissons pas." Marc et Alexis seront dans la maison de Serdaigle et Vincent et Cécile seront à Gryffondor, comme par hasard!

La sentence est tombée! Evidemment! on a vraiment pas de bol! Nous allons devoir passer une semaine entière en compagnie de ceux qui ont fait souffrir Meg! Ils viennent s'asseoir près de nous! Ils osent venir s'asseoir à côté de nous!

-(Cécile)Bonsoir! Comment ça va Meg depuis Noël?

-(Meg)Je vais bien merci!

-(Vincent)Salut Meg!

-(Meg)Salut Vincent! Laisse moi te présenter mes nouveaux amis! Lily Potter, Chris Thomas, et mon petit ami Hugo Weasley!

-(Vincent) Ton petit ami? Cécile m'en a parlé! D'ailleurs Cécile tu as exagéré un peu! Ca fait combien de temps que vous êtes ensemble? "La question s'adresse à moi!"

-Ca fait exactement 3 mois depuis hier! Au début, quand elle est arrivée en Angleterre, elle a eu du mal à nous accorder sa confiance mais ça c'est finalement bien passé! Et ensuite j'ai réalisé que j'étais éperdument amoureux d'elle.

-(Vincent) Et comment ça c'est fait? Je veux dire comment tu lui as dit?

-Et bien c'était un de ces soirs d'automne encore doux pendant lesquels une promenade dans le parc de notre école est un véritable délice! J'ai alors demandé à Meg de m'accompagné. Ce qu'elle a accepté bien sur, et nous sommes sortis. Nous nous sommes alors promené au clair de lune près du lac, elle était tellement belle à la lueur argentée de la lune! Ses magnifiques yeux noirs rivalisaient de brillance avec les étoiles! Je me suis alors rendu compte que c'était le moment idéal pour lui déclarer ma flamme! Et je me suis lancé et lui ai dit: Meg, tu es beaucoup trop belle pour être vraie et j'ai une peur bleue que chaque matins au réveil je réalise que tu n'étais que le fruit de mon imagination. Malheureusement, tu ne vois en moi qu'un simple ami alors que moi je brûle d'amour pour toi. Je n'ai jamais ressenti pareil sentiment pour quelqu'un. Oh je ne suis certes pas parfait mais j'ai trouvé une bonne raison de changer et cette raison c'est toi! Je t'aime Megan Hammond!"

Je lui dis tout ça les yeux dans les yeux. Ils brillent d'ailleurs d'émotion refoulée et à ce moment précis je crois qu'elle a compris que je ne jouais plus. Je l'embrasse doucement à la commissure des lèvres! L'embrasser à pleine bouche comme si cela était notre premier baiser devant tout le monde semble malvenu! Elle se serre contre moi et je la sens sourire.

-(Cécile)Et bien, tu as eu le droit à ta déclaration de contes de fée à ce que je vois! Très romantique!

-(Meg)Oui en effet et crois moi je n'ai pas pu y résister! Depuis ce temps, Hugo et moi sommes inséparables.

-(Cécile) Espérons que ça dure!

-Je ne vois pas pourquoi ça ne durerai pas!

Nous montons dans la Salle Commune une fois le repas terminé, je m'installe dans un fauteuil près de la cheminée et Meg vient se positionner sur mes genoux et se blottie dans mes bras. Ce geste paraît si simple, si naturel! Elle a pris le livre que ma mère lui a prêté et l'ouvre à la page où elle s'était arrêtée! Moi je reste là à la regarder amoureusement et à humer son parfum. Le tableau que je rêvais de vivre! Mais évidemment, comme toujours quelqu'un vient nous interrompre!

-(Vincent)Vous passez toujours vos soirées comme ça?

-(Chris) Et bien non, de temps en temps on ne les voit pas de la soirée jusqu'à ce qu'ils reviennent se coucher! "Je souris en voyant la tête de Vincent devant l'insinuation de Chris! Meg rougit aussi très fortement, mais sourit néanmoins légèrement!" Mais il est vrai que le plus souvent nous restons là, soit à faire nos devoirs, soit à lire, ou même discuter au coin du feu! C'est très agréable!

-(Cécile) Oui mais rien de bien passionnant! Vous devriez pimenter un peu tout ça!

-(Meg) C'est ce qu'on fait, mais pas en groupe!

Alors là j'éclate totalement de rire! Cette fille me surprend de jours en jours! La porte de la salle s'ouvre et laisse apparaître mon père! Il nous regarde, Meg et moi et semble ne pas comprendre.

-Qu'est ce que vous faites à deux dans le fauteuil? Peu importe! Cecile et Vincent, Nous avons installé un lit dans les dortoirs des septièmes années filles et garçons. Je vous prierais donc d'aller vérifier dans vos malles si rien ne vous manque!

Ils allèrent alors vers les dortoirs et nous allons pouvoir enfin discuter avec mon père de se qu'il se passe!

-(Ron) Vous m'expliquez?

-Vincent est l'ex petit-ami de Meg, il l'a trompé avec Cécile, l'ex meilleure amie de Meg! Donc nous faisons semblant de sortir ensemble car Vincent semble vouloir lui remettre le grappin dessus!

-(Ron) C'est compliqué tout ça et c'est pas une bonne idée! Ca va mal finir! Mais bon je vous laisse faire! Je garderai un oeil sur les deux autres!

En parlant du loup, ils reviennent des dortoirs et déclarent ne rien avoir perdu! Mon père a peut-être raison, cela ne va peut-être pas se terminer par un happy end!

FIN DU FLASHBACK

Là je suis gentiment assis dans un fauteuil à attendre ma princesse! Vous comprenez pourquoi cette situation ne me plaît pas beaucoup! Tiens il y a du mouvement dans les escaliers des filles. Ah c'est juste Cécile!

-Bonjour beau goss!

-Ouais salut!

-Si tu attends Meg et Lily, elles m'ont dit que tu pouvais descendre les attendre dans la Grande Salle. Nous ferons le chemin ensemble comme ça!

-Non ça va, j'ai l'habitude, elles sont toujours en retard! D'ailleurs regarde les voilà!

En effet Lily debarque la première et Meg ensuite! Elle est resplendissante aujourd'hui, enfin je me dit ça tout les matins mais bon!

-Bonjour mon ange!

Elle me sourit et s'approche de moi. Et bien non détrompez vous, je sais exactement quoi faire! Je met mes mains sur chacune de ses joues et l'embrasse gentiment pour lui dire bonjour. Ses joues rosissent légèrement.

-Bonjour mon coeur!

Cécile semble ecoeurée par se débordement d'affection alors qu'on entend un petit raclement de gorge. Je me retourne et vois Vincent qui n'a pas l'air très heureux.

-Bonjour Vinc'! Bien dormi?

-Et bien non pas trop, j'ai cru entendre des rales assez effrayants et des rugissements de tigre ou de lion je sais pas trop! Elle est bizarre votre école!

-(Lily) Je propose que nous allions prendre notre petit déjeuner!

Je prends la main de Meg et nous descendons vers la Grande Salle pour prendre un petit déjeuner copieux. Ensuites nous avons cours de Sortilèges pendant deux heures et on fini la matinée avec DFCM! Le programme s'annonce bien! Ben oui, avoir son père en prof a ses avantages! Cette après midi a lieu la première épreuve, l'épreuve de Potions je crois!

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Encore trois jours, trois jours et ils se cassent! Je peux vous dire en tout cas c'est que ce Vincent va s'en prendre une s'il continu à roder autour de ma princesse! Vous savez quoi, le pire, c'est qu'elle ne fait rien pour l'en empêcher! Il la courtise et elle se laisse faire! Au passage, je vous signale qu'on est censé être ensemble, mais depuis quelques temps, elle est en train de me délaisser pour ce bellâtre français! Vous ne me croyez pas! Attendez que je vous donne un exemple! Hier, alors que nous venions de finir un entraînement de Quiddish, je propose à ma "petite-amie" d'aller se promener en balai mais celle-ci refuse car Vincent doit l'aider pour son devoir de Potions! Elle refuse une promenade de quelques minutes avec MOI pour faire une stupide devoir de Potions avec LUI! D'habitude elle s'en fou des devoirs de potion puisqu'elle est douée pour ça! Bon d'accord officiellement nous ne sommes pas ensemble mais quand même, elle a bien dû se rendre compte que je ne mentais pas quand j'ai "refait" ma déclaration la dernière fois! Et là vous savez quoi? Elle est avec lui en train de soit disant finir un devoir d'histoire de la magie! Je dis soi-disant car je ne les trouve pas! Elle n'a jamais été aussi assidue pour les devoirs depuis que cet abruti est là! Ils sont censé être à la bibliothèque mais non, alors je regarde la carte et rien, pas de Meg ni de Vincent! Ca me met dans une rage folle vous pouvez pas savoir!

-Salut beau rouquin! "Manquez plus qu'elle!"

-Salut! Dis tu sais pas où sont Vincent et Meg?

-Non du tout! Ils ne sont pas à la bibliothèque?

-Non! Si tu les trouve dis leur que je les cherche!

-Méfies toi de Vincent! Il cherche à la récupérer! C'est un bon baratineur tu sais! Il fera tout pour arriver à ses fins!

-J'avais remarqué merci!

Je vous ai pas dis, j'ai mis les point sur les "i" avec elle et elle ne cherche même pas à me draguer! Tant mieux, un poids en moins! Bon je reprends ma route et...PAR MERLIN! Ils sont là devant moi, et Vincent est bien trop près à mon goût! Meg émet un imperceptible éternuement. Vincent se rapproche de plus en plus! Je n'aime vraiment pas ça! Alors là non! Il l'embrasse et elle se laisse faire! Pire elle participe! Mon coeur semble se briser! Mais le tigre en moi se réveille! Il va voir de quel bois je me chauffe lui! J'accours vers eux et attrappe Vincent par le col!

BAAAAMMMM!

-Hugo arrêtes!

Il me rend mon coup de poing! Il a une bonne droite le Français! La bagarre s'enchaîne et bientôt je sens plusieurs regards et pas mal d'acclamations autour de nous. Puis deux mains nous séparent en nous prenant par nos col de robe!

-PAR MERLIN QU'EST CE QU'IL VOUS PREND TOUT LES DEUX!

-(Vincent) C'est lui qui m'a sauté dessus! C'est un fou furieux!

-Qu'est ce que tu faisais à embrasser ma petite-amie?

-(Vincent) Ouais ben elle avait pas l'air de s'en plaindre! "Je m'apprête à lui sauter à nouveau au cou mais mon père me retient toujours!"

-Pa' laisse moi lui casser la figure!

-(Ron) J'en serais ravi fils mais je ne peux pas!

Meg se met entre nous deux et nous gifle! Mais ça va pas! Je ne faisais que défendre mon honneur et elle me gifle!

-Pourquoi tu fais ça?

-(Meg) Tu n'avais pas à le frapper!

-QUOI? Mais il t'as embrassé! "Elle se retourne vers lui et le regifle! Moi ça va j'en ai eu droit qu'à une!"

-(Meg) Qu'est ce que tu m'as balancé à la figure?

-(Vincent) Moi rien!

-(Ron) On va aller chez le directeur! Meg viens avec nous et Cécile va chercher ton directeur!

Mon père nous emméne dans le bureau de Harry. Je suis devant avec Meg alors que lui est dérrière avec l'autre abruti. Meg me prend la main mais je la retire comme si elle me brûlait! Peut-être l'ai-je fait trop brutalement!

-Il m'a envoyé quelque chose à la figure qui m'a fait éternuer et je n'étais pas moi même!

-Il n'y a pas que se qu'il vient de se passer Meg! Ca fait trois jours qu'il te tourne autour comme un vautour et toi tu te laisses pièger! Pour toi c'était peut-être un jeu mais il y a longtemps que je ne joue plus!

-Qu'est ce que je devrais dire moi pour l'incident de la salle de bain?! Tu t'es reculé comme si tu t'étais brûler! J'en ai marre de jouer au chat et à la souris! Faudrait savoir ce que tu veux!

-Tu m'aurais laissé t'expliquer ce qu'il m'était arrivé tu aurais compris pourquoi je m'étais reculé!

-Et bien vas-y explique moi!

-Ce n'est ni le lieu ni le moment!

Je la laisse et recule pour me mettre à côté de mon père. Il pose une main compatissante sur mon épaule! Il avait raison, ce plan était une mauvaise idée et je me suis fait avoir comme un débutant! Vincent veut aller rejoindre Meg mais mon père l'en empêche. Nous arrivons finalement à la gargouille et nous montons dans le bureau de mon cher oncle. Le directeur de Beauxbâtons y est déjà.

-(Harry) Que c'est-il passé?

-(Ron) Je les ai trouvé en train de se battre.

-(Harry) Pourquoi vous vous battiez?

-(Vincent) Il m'a attrappé par le col et m'a frappé! Je n'ai fait que me défendre!

-(Harry) Connaissant Hugo il ne t'a pas frappé pour rien! Pourquoi l'as tu frappé Hugo?

-Il embrassait Meg!

-(Harry) Hugo, ce n'est pas une raison pour frapper les gens! Meg une explication à fournir?

-(Meg) Nous étions en train de discuter du devoir d'histoire de la magie quand quelque chose m'a fait éternuer et j'étais comme attiré par lui et je n'ai rien fait quand il m'a embrassé! Mais il m'a envoyé quelque chose à la figure! Jamais je ne l'aurais embrassé sinon! Cette situation est embarassante!

-(Harry) En effet! Mr Maxime qu'avez-vous jeté au visage de Miss Hammond?

-(Vincent) Rien du tout!

-(Harry) Ne jouez pas à ça avec moi, c'est perdu d'avance! De la poudre de philtre d'amour? C'est bien ça Mr Maxime? N'essayer même pas de nier, je lis en vous comme dans un livre ouvert!

-(Mr Noël) Comment savez vous?

-(Harry) Occlumencie cher collègue!

-(Mr Noël) Vincent est-ce vrai? "Il hoche la tête et regarde ses mains avec beaucoup d'attention." Tu es disqualifié de ce tournoi!

-(Harry) Quand à toi Hugo je te retire 50 pts et tu auras une retenue avec Junior demain soir à 20h!

Je me lève et pars me réfugier dans le bureau de mon père. Une fois arrivé dans son bureau, je m'installe dans un fauteuil près de la cheminée l'attendant patiemment. Il arrive environ 10 minutes après moi.

-Je t'écoutes!

-Papa, je ne sais pas comment réagir!

-Elle ne l'a pas embrassé de sa propre volonté! Et vous n'êtes pas réellement ensemble.

-Oui mais je suis amoureux d'elle et elle le sait! Comment a t-elle pu jouer avec mes sentiments à ce point?

-Elle n'a pas joué avec Hugo!

-Mais elle a passé les trois derniers jours avec lui! Chaque fois que je voulais être avec elle pour lui expliquer que je ne jouais plus, elle refusait prétextant un devoir à faire avec l'aide de Vincent! Papa, il l'a trompé avec sa meilleure amie et elle lui pardonne comme ça sur simple claquement de doigts! Je ne la comprends pas! J'ai l'impression qu'elle l'aime encore!

-Non elle ne l'aime plus seulement c'était un vieil ami à elle, elle ne peux pas tirer un trait sur ses amis d'avant. Je suis sorti avec Lavande, ça a fait du mal à ta mère mais Lavande est une de nos amies! Ca n'enchante pas toujours ta mère de la voir mais elle reste courtoise avec elle et moi aussi pourtant tu sais que je n'ai jamais rien ressenti pour elle!

-Qu'est ce que je dois faire Pa'?

-Fait toi pardonner!

-Mais c'est pas à moi de me faire pardonner!

-Ecoutes bien l'expérience de ton vieux père, c'est toujours à toi de te faire pardonner! Ne cherche pas à comprendre pourquoi elle te fait la tête mais offre lui des fleurs et du chocolat! "Il réussi à m'arracher un sourire."

-Merci Pa'! Je vais aller manger, j'ai un peu faim.

-Un sac vide ne tiens pas debout fils!

-Elle a de ces proverbes grand-mère!

Mon père rit à cette remarque et fait le chemin avec moi jusque la Grande Salle. Meg n'y est pas.

-(Lily) Que s'est-il passé? "J'ai à peine le temps de m'asseoir!" J'ai vu Meg revenir en pleurant et monter directement au dortoir! Qu'est ce que tu as encore fait?

-Pour une fois rien! Enfin pas à la base! J'ai surpris Vincent et Meg en train de s'embrasser! Alors je me suis battu avec Vincent. Nous sommes allé dans le bureau de ton père et il s'avère que Vincent à utilisé de la poudre de philtre d'amour. Meg a voulu s'expliquer, mais je lui ai di qu'il n'y avait pas que cet incident en cause mais aussi le fait qu'elle se soit laissée piéger et que moi il y a bien longtemps que je ne jouais plus!

-(Lily) Mais t'es fou! Elle doit souffrir déjà assez de s'être fait avoir, si en plus tu la fais culpabiliser!

-Je ne culpabiliserai pas de ça Lily! Tu ne t'imagine pas à quel point ça m'a fait mal de la voir embrasser l'autre bouffeur de grenouille! Tu ne te préoccupes même pas de savoir ce que je ressens moi!

-(Lily) Désolée, tu as raison! Tiens voilà Cécile, elle a peut-être des nouvelles.

-Tu crois vraiment que Meg va se confier à elle?!

-(Lily) Non c'est sur mais on sait jamais.

-(Chris) Des nouvelles de Meg.

-(Cécile) Elle pleure, mais j'ai rien pu en tirer! Mais ça ne m'étonne qu'à moitié! Tu devrais aller la voir Hugo!

-Non! Maintenant s'il vous plaît j'aimerai manger tranquillement!

On va pas s'éterniser là dessus! Non je ne suis pas cruel, juste bléssé! Une bonne nuit de sommeil me portera surement conseil! Je fini mon assiette vite fait et je m'en vais comme un voleur vers mon lit!

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Bon maintenant je culpabilise! Depuis deux jours que c'est arrivé, Meg ne mange pratiquement pas, elle reste dans le dortoir quand les cours sont finis et pendant ceux-ci elle ne participe pas, elle a des notes catastrophiques et Lily me dit qu'elle fait des cauchemar la nuit! Je m'en veux d'autant plus que je ne fait rien pour la réconforter! Je n'y arrive pas, chaque fois que je la vois je repense à leur baiser. J'ai décidé de prendre sur moi et de ne pas oublier le fait qu'elle n'était pas dans son état normal. Je suis actuellement à Pré-au-lard avec Chris et je cherche à organiser ma surprise du mieux que je peux. Non je ne vous dirai pas ce que j'ai l'intention de faire! Vous iriez lui dire pour lui remonter le moral! Donc je vous laisse le temps de mes achats et je vous retrouve une fois le colis envoyé! Donc voilà c'est fait! Bon maintenant je dois arranger tout le reste avec les personnes concernées! Vous savez quoi, pendant quelques temps je vous laisse avec Meg, elle a surement besoin de se confier à vous!

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Comme vous le voyez ça va pas fort! Hugo me déteste et je l'ai perdu je crois bien! Mais qu'elle idiote aussi, j'aurais dû me douter que Vincent préparait un mauvais coup! Mais je me focalisais plus sur Cécile! Et j'en ai délaissé Hugo qui lui était si gentil avec moi! Pourquoi ai-je écouté l'autre abruti et n'ai-je pas suivi Hugo chaque fois qu'il me le demandé? Je suis une idiote! Il y a un repas d'organisé ce soir pour le départ des invités. je ne veux pas u aller malgré l'insistance de Lily! je n'ai pas envie de croiser Hugo! je fais mon possible pour l'éviter et je crois bien qu'il fait de même.

-Lily je ne veux voir personne et encore une fois non je n'irais pas à la fête ce soir!

-comment tu sais que c'était moi? Peu importe. Il y avait ce colis dans la salle commune pour toi.

-Ton parfum et quoi? Un colis?

-Oui. Qu'est ce que c'est?

-Je n'en sais rien du tout!

- Ben ouvre le!

Je m'exécute. Apparemment c'est un vêtement. Un mot est posé dessus. Je le prend et le lis.

-Une jolie robe pour une jolie fille, la plus belle de la fête, porte la et rejoins moi dans la salle sur demande si tu me pardonnes d'avoir été un idiot. Avec tout mon amour Hugo.

-Crois moi que si tu refuses d'y aller alors on te lance un imperium et tu iras quand même.

-Je n'ai l'intention de rater ce rendez-vous pour rien au monde!

Je retrouve mon sourire et sens les filles remettre le couvercle et m'emmener dans la salle de bain.

-(Lily) Le rendez-vous est dans deux heures, on aura juste le temps de te faire belle. Bon d'abord la douche chacune notre tour et ensuite la coiffure puis le maquillage et ensuite les robes et les finissions!

-Oui chef!

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Me revoilà fidèles lecteurs et lectrices! Je suis à la porte de la salle sur demande et Meg devrait arriver dans 10 minutes. Oh le coup de la robe n'est pas la seule surprise! Alors me voilà habillé de ma plus belle robe de sorcier de soirée et je patiente avec Chris.

-Elle viendra!

-T'en es sur?

-Bien sur que je suis sur! Maintenant arrêtes de t'agiter comme un tigre en cage!

-T'en as de bonnes toi!

-Je te laisse. Bonne chance vieux!

J'en peux plus d'attendre. Elle est en retard! Elle ne va pas venir j'en suis sûr!

Je commences à partir mais enfin je la vois! L'ange qui illumine ma vie! Elle est rayonnante! Elle a mis la magnifique robe que je lui ai acheté. C'est un bustier orangé serré en dessous de la poitrine par un ruban de soie bordeaux et le reste de la robe est volant en tissus leger lui aussi orangé en dessous et voile transparent dans les même tons que le ruban par dessus. Elle a les cheveux attachés en un chignon imparfait. Elle porte évidemment le collier que je lui ai offert. Elle est vraiment magnifique!

Elle arrive à mes côtés et je lui tends la main qu'elle prend volontiers dans la sienne.

-Tu es magnifique!

-Grâce à toi!

On dirait une fée avec la grâce d'une elfe. Je passe trois fois devant la porte et nous entrons.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

•Point de vue Meg•

Alors là je dis wouaw! La pièce ressemble à notre salle commune mais en son centre une table magnifiquement mise. Avec chandelier, argenterie... Une légère musique d'ambiance se met en marche et Hugo m'invites à m'installer.

-Tu as le droit de commander ce qu'il te passe par la tête.

-C'est magnifique! Merci Hugo.

-Je dois me faire pardonner pour mon comportement.

-Je crois que nous devons tout les deux nous faire pardonner. Et nous avons certains points à éclaircir!

-Mangeons et nous parlerons ensuite d'accord?

Moi ça me convient. Qu'est ce que je pourrais bien commander. Une escalope de dinde avec un crème aux champignons et du riz! Huuumm!

-Ça a l'air bon ton truc! C'est quoi? De la dinde?

-Oui. Tu veux gouter?

-Oui je veux bien! "Je lui donne une bouchée de mon plat. Il a l'air d'aimer." C'est délicieux. Bon appétit!

-Merci! De même pour toi!

Le reste du repas se passe en silence. Non pas que nous n'ayons rien a nous dire mais pour le moment nous savourons notre repas. Pour le dessert, Hugo nous commande des fruits et du chocolat chaud. Ils sont apparus sur une petite table et un canapé est apparu ensuite.

-Si nous prenions le dessert là bas? "Son sourire est à tomber! J'acquiesce et nous prenons place l'un à côté de l'autre. Il est temps maintenant de mettre les choses au clair et de vider notre sac! J'ai une boule à l'estomac, j'ai un peu peur de ce qu'il va se dire dans cette pièce. Je prends une fraise et la trempe dans le chocolat.

-Pourquoi m'as tu dit que tu voulais m'embrasser et qu'au moment où j'ai entrepris quelque chose tu t'es éloigné violemment? "Il rougit c'est mignon!"

-Avant de te fournir une explication, je veux te dire de ne pas faire des conclusions trop hâtives! Nous étions très proches et dans une salle de bain à moitié nus et tu as commencé à m'embrasser sur mes épaules et dans le cou et...

"Merlin c'est pas possible!"

-Serais tu en train de me dire que tu, tu...

-Oh c'est embarrassant! Tu me prends pour un pervers n'est ce pas? "Et bien oui je ne me trompes pas! Hahaha!" Qu'est ce qui te fait rire?

-Je ne te prends pas du tout pour un pervers mais pour un jeune homme avec les hormones qui le démangent!

-Oui et bien ne te moque pas! Vous les filles vous n'êtes pas mieux!

-Oui mais nous ça ne se voit pas! Moi qui croyais que tu ne voulais finalement plus de moi!

-Ne dis pas n'importe quoi! Tu n'as rien senti?

-Je n'ai pas eu le temps! Tu es rapide!

-Je ne voulais pas que tu crois que je suis un pervers. Je ne voulais pas que tu crois que je ne pense qu'à ça! Ce n'est pas vrai! "Je pense que je vais m'amuser un peu! Prenons une fraise, du chocolat et c'est parti!"

-Tu veux dire que tu ne penses pas à ça avec moi? "Je fais l'innocente et mort dans ma fraise."

-Oh Merlin Meg arrêtes! Ne joue pas à ça avec moi!

-Bien alors je t'écoutes!

-Danse avec moi!

-Quoi?

-Danse avec moi Princesse s'il te plaît! "Il me murmure ça dans l'oreille. C'est bon il gagne. Ses murmures sont une douce torture et je frissonne!"

-D'accord mais tu n'as pas répondu à ma question.

-Plus tard! Je veux juste danser avec toi!

Il se lève et me tends la main. Il m'emmène alors au centre et la musique se met en route. Une musique lente. Il s'approche de moi et me prend dans ses bras.

-J'aime que tu sois plus petite que moi! J'ai envie de te protéger.

-Je me sens en sécurité avec toi. Je sais que tu me protégeras quoi qu'il arrive.

-Je veux être là quand tu dors, je veux être là quand tu rêves et te connaître du bout des lèvres, comme pour te faire oublier celui qui t'as fais ça, comme pour toujours effacer l'empreinte de ses doigts, comme pouvoir te rassurer, tu es plus belle que tu crois, comme je peux te désirer

lorsque je te vois.

Parce que tu es mon évidence

Mon plein soleil, mon jour de chance

Si tu savais, comme en silence

Et en secret, je t'attendais

Parce que tu es mon evidence

Celle qui pardonne toutes mes erences

Et je gardais toujours confiance

Et où j'allais, je t'attendais**

Il chante en même temps que la musique défile et nous nous sommes arrêtés de danser alors que la musique continue. Il prend mon collier dans ses mains. Je m'aperçois que celui-ci est rouge.

Il me regarde alors dans les yeux. Je ne sais pas comment interpréter son regard. Ses yeux sont bleus foncé et son visage semble sérieux. Il se penche vers moi et sa bouche prend le chemin de mon oreille. Je suis complètement tétanisée. Il m'embrasse en dessous de mon oreille et continu son chemin le long de mon cou doucement! C'est une vraie torture et un vrai délice à la fois. Mes mains se resserrent sur sa chemise et je m'aperçois que je me suis rapprochée de lui inconsciemment. Il commence le chemin retour et je penche d'avantage la tête lui donnant libre accès. Mon corps entier frissonne. Jamais de ma vie je n'ai ressenti pareille sensation pour un simple baiser dans le cou. Je gémis malgré moi lorsqu'il prend entre ses lèvres le lobe de mon oreille. Il cesse alors sa torture. Mais pourquoi a t-il fallu que je m'exprime à ce moment là?

-Comment peux tu croire que je ne t'ai jamais désiré?

Encore ces murmures qui me font fondre. Je n'ai pas le temps de lui répondre qu'il s'est emparé de mes lèvres. Enfin je peux goûter pleinement à sa bouche. Je ne m'étais pas trompée. Ses lèvres sont sucrées. C'est une explosion de sensations jamais ressenties avant. Je m'accroche à son cou comme à une bouée de sauvetage et il me soulève légèrement du sol! Il souhaite approfondir ce délice et je ne lui refuse pas. Merlin! Heureusement qu'il me porte sinon je tomberai. Mais pourquoi ne pas l'avoir fait avant?

Je gémis de déception lorsqu'il s'écartes de moi.

-Pardonnes moi!

-Pourquoi?

-D'avoir été un tel idiot! Je ne voulais pas te blesser ni te faire pleurer. J'ai juste étais jaloux.

-J'aime quand tu l'es! Cela prouve que tu m'aimes un peu.

-Non. Je t'aime beaucoup.

-Redis le moi.

-Je t'aime.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Voilà je lui ai dit! C'est pas si difficile quand c'est sincère! Elle pleure. Pourquoi elle pleure? Elle prend mon visage entre ses petites mains et m'embrasse.

Mon père avait raison. Un baiser est si différent quand on le donne à la personne qu'on aime.

Sa langue danse avec la mienne dans un ballet sensuel et tendre. J'adore cette sensation. Mon coeur manque plusieurs battements, j'ai les mains qui tremblent et pourtant je sais exactement quoi faire. Tout paraît si simple avec Meg. Je l'aime.

-je t'aime aussi.

Merlin que ces mots qui me sont destinés sonnent bien venant d'elle. J'ai trouvé enfin celle qui me correspond! J'ai trouvé mon âme soeur!

**Paroles de "Mon évidence" de Matt Pokora.


End file.
